Redemption In Your Eyes
by Aster Uchiha
Summary: Happiness is a fickle mistress shaped by our tribulations. The most painful quest is capturing it... Is such a thing possible? Sequel to 'Sight and Sound' ItachiXOc SasuSaku NaruHina
1. The Longest Walk

This is the sequel to Sight and Sound, my apologies for taking so long to begin it.

I had a MAJOR writer's block, and my popularity on DA had a huge spike. Things have been hectic, and it was hard to begin, still, I suppose it's not much of an excuse.

Recap:

_After Itachi pulled Aster and Sasuke from a crumbling hideout of Orochimaru's, Itachi was forced to release Sasuke's memories and draft him into the Akatsuki in place of Kisame. Weeks went by as Aster began her recovery from her battle with Kisame, and Itachi started Sasuke on a merciless training regime. But now, Team Seven as caught up to them - And much to Sasuke's surprise, and Aster's horror, Itachi says they will go with them without a fight._

Pairings-ItachiXOc SasukeXSakura NarutoXHinata

* * *

Redemption in Your Eyes

Chapter One

The Longest Walk

"Why?" Kakashi stepped forward, still tense and distrusting.

Itachi sighed. "Would you rather fight? It's certainly not in your best interests." He said all of this slowly, clearly aggravated.

"I'd rather fight!" Aster jerked her arm in Itachi's grip, yelling in his ear.

Turning slowly to face the entire group, Sasuke crossed his arms. "Would it make you feel better if we let you tie our hands?" He was quickly tiring of the arguing. Even though he wasn't completely sure of what his brother was planning, he had a few reasonable guesses.

"No… I doubt that would do much good." Kakashi gave his former student another wary glance, but he seemed to be giving in.

He was about to continue when Naruto cut in. "I think it would do a whole hell of lot of good." He glared at Sasuke, turning white with rage.

Kakashi, Sakura, and Sasuke watched Naruto in shock. _I never thought it would come to this…_ Sasuke lowered his gaze again. "Naruto…"

"Shut the hell up!" Naruto fought to keep his voice level as hurt and betrayal raced through him. "Don't talk to me like you're my friend, you bastard!"

Sasuke gritted his teeth, those words were more painful than they had any right to be. He wanted to lash back out, but guilt held him in silence. Itachi watched, becoming more and more concerned. _I should have realized the kyuubi kid would be one the of the ones after Sasuke… Dammit. _

Aster slipped from Itachi's grasp, moving between Sasuke and Naruto. "Watch your mouth kid!" She flipped a kunai out of its holster, ready to fight.

Taking an aggressive step forward, Naruto started to say something, but stopped as he placed the face in front of him. It was a moment before he found his voice again. "Y-you…"

Recognition came over her and Sakura did a double take of the redheaded woman. There was another few minutes of silence as team seven finally placed the hotheaded girl accompanying the Uchiha brothers. There was an uncomfortable moment of silence before Aster reluctantly backed down.

"Let's go." Itachi walked toward Konoha and Sasuke started to follow. Twisting his shoulders leisurely, hecaught Kakashi's gaze. "Nothing good can come of fighting us. I ask you now, let us aid you."

Tensing her body and preparing to strike at anytime, Sakura took a deep breath to ease her anxiety. "We don't need _your_ help."

Hardening his features, Itachi kept his eyes on Kakashi. "You came here to get Sasuke, but as a side mission, I assume, you are to destroy any Akatsuki members you discover." He continued slowly, as if talking to a small child, "The only reason your orders are to 'destroy' us, is because your superior assumes you cannot take us captive without tremendous loss on your side. This is true, but only if we resist."

To his pupils' surprise, their ex-sensei stepped forward. "True. But then I have to ask… Why do you not resist?"

Letting the cloak slide halfway off his shoulders, Sasuke met Naruto's scowl. "Did it ever occur to you that we didn't choose to walk this path?" The rage faded from Naruto's expression and left only a look of torn agony.

"Hmm…" Kakashi sighed in thought. He relaxed. Then, making a point to catch each of the exiled nin's stares, he gave them a look of determination. "I'll be watching you three, every second. Even think about trying anything, and I'll know."

"Perfectly understandable," Itachi tilted his head, motioning for Sasuke and Aster to follow. Aster stood, staring down Kakashi.

It was a minute before she began to walk with them. She tailed Itachi closely, watching Kakashi in contempt. They made their way towards Konoha in a thick silence. Itachi and Sasuke led the way, Aster close behind, within arm's reach of Itachi. Sakura and Naruto flanked Kakashi, who loped after them at a leisurely pace.

The sun moved across the sky slowly, and shadows lengthened irritatingly slow. Sasuke made an effort to keep his eyes straight ahead, but he could sense Sakura's gaze boring into him, and the absence of Naruto's watchful eyes made him feel lost somehow. It amazed him how quickly things had changed. He mulled over the past two weeks, and his steps became more and more sluggish. After a time, he looked up from his feet to find Itachi and Aster far ahead of him, his former comrades on either side, and his sensei close behind. Sakura was still staring at him, but wouldn't come any closer, and Naruto was keeping as much distance as possible. Their sudden aversion to him was unsettling. Sasuke quickened his steps to a trot and caught up to Itachi and Aster.

Sunset was coming over the world, but in the forest, it appeared to be night. Aster moved closer to Itachi; they were almost shoulder to shoulder now. She glanced back. Sasuke was still watching the ground as if it would give him the answers he so desperately desired, but it remained silent and unchanging. A sympathetic pang shot through her. _I want to help him… But what can I do?_

Itachi stopped, meeting Kakashi's restless gaze. "We should stop and make camp for now."

The jonin came to a halt and looked around him, as if seeing the forest for the first time. Nodding slightly, "I agree."

Little by little, they set up a small fire and laid out small sleeping bags. Team Seven took up one side of the fire, and Itachi and Aster took up another. Sasuke was nowhere to be found. Sliding hesitantly into their sleeping bags, Naruto and Sakura tried to force sleep under the awkward circumstances.

Itachi appeared to already be deep asleep, leaning against a tree just out of the fire's glow. Curled beside him, Aster watched the fire.

As the night began to wear on, she broke the profound silence. "Itachi," she turned her head slightly, gazing at him from the corner of her eyes. "Where's Sasuke?" She kept her voice low so that only he could hear her.

He shifted abruptly. "I wouldn't worry about him." Aster shot him a nasty glare. "Just let him do what he wants. He's not hurting anything."

"Yeah, anything but himself," she hissed back. "I'm going to find him." Aster left no room to argue, but as she stood, Itachi pulled her back down.

* * *

Sakura blinked. Itachi and Aster appeared to be arguing, and she had heard Sasuke's name. _Come to think of it… Where did he go?_ She slipped out of the rumpled, under-sized bag. 

"What are you doing, Sakura-chan?" Naruto rolled over, staring up at her.

She gave him a scathing glare. "I'm going to the bathroom, if you must know. Is that not allowed?"

A blush crawled over Naruto's face. "Sorry… Just asking." He flipped back over, muttering irritably under his breath.

* * *

Itachi motioned towards Sakura's retreating outline. "Don't worry about Sasuke." 

Sighing in resignation, Aster gave him a stern look. "I feel like I should be searching for him too."

"How about searching for a better place to spend the night?" His eyes flickered to the group from Konoha. "We seem to be causing unnecessary tension."

She sighed again. "I agree… I guess." They stood silently, fading into the surrounding trees.

* * *

Sakura picked her way over the ensnarements of plant life as quietly as she could. It was dark, and moonlight filtered through the trees laid its fingers on the Earth in small shafts. "What are you doing?" a slightly irritated, but incredibly tired voice drifted to her. 

She stopped, peering up into one of the wildly growing trees. "Looking for you."

Sasuke met her curious gaze and his constant glare softened. "Hmm. You found me. Now what?" His tone was thick with sarcasm.

Sakura let her mouth fall open slightly. She hadn't thought so far ahead. After an awkward moment, she pressed on, "Well… You don't have to stay out here… Alone."

"And you don't have to come after me," he replied smartly. Sakura lowered her head, turning back towards the camp. Grinding his teeth, he called down to her again, "I didn't mean it like that… I just want to know why."

She dropped her shoulders, and even though she refused to face him, she wasn't walking away anymore. "I was just…" Sakura paused, crossing her arms, "Just worried."

"Oh," Sasuke answered, keeping his thoughts to himself. He waited for her to say something more, the way she might have two years ago, but instead she shuffled back into the dappled shadows from whence she had come.

* * *

"This seems good." Itachi slid down against a tree and pulled the Akatsuki cloak off. The light of the fire was still visible in the distance between twisted tree trunks. 

Aster nodded, kneeling beside him. It was colder here. She rubbed her shoulders unconsciously and scooted close enough for their shoulders and hips to touch. Itachi slipped his arm behind her shoulders and pulled the over-sized cloak around them. "Better?"

"Definitely," she muttered, sinking down and curling her body beside his. "You're like having a portable heater."

He gave her an annoyed look. "Thanks…" Itachi drawled. "That's such a wonderful compliment."

"Hey, at least it's not an insult," she replied matter of factly.

He was about to shoot back with another quick-witted retort, but she leaned on him, resting her head on his shoulder, and leaving him with no more reply than an exasperated sigh.

* * *

Dawn was coming quickly as the first tender rays of light brushed the sky; Itachi shifted under Aster. She sat up slowly, still heavy-lidded. 

"We should get back before all hell breaks loose." Itachi tugged softly at the cloak, but didn't pull it out of her grasp.

She yawned, dropping it in his lap. "Yeah… You're right." They stood, stretching, and adjusting to the early morning light. It was a few minutes before Aster caught his eyes. "We should probably drag Sasuke back too."

Itachi sighed. "I would hope he has enough sense to do that himself."

"I bet you anything, he's probably still passed out." She crossed her arms.

"And I'll bet he's already back, and pissed that we've taken so long." Itachi gave her a tired glower. "Stop fretting over him unnecessarily. He's sixteen, not six."

Snorting in aggravation, Aster turned on her heel, "You're WAY too lenient."

"You're so over protective I think he's suffocating even when you're **not** within eyeshot of him." Itachi smirked, amused at her frustration.

"I AM not!" she shot back, pressing her lips together in angry line.

This time he outright laughed at her before meeting her glare with a grin. "Denial is cute, but it's also annoying as hell. Enough." The light was getting brighter; Itachi eyed the sky warily. "We need to hurry back."

Aster swallowed her sharp reply and followed him. They picked their way back to the camp quickly and the argument was abruptly forgotten. As they stepped into the small clearing, Sasuke appeared on the other side, arms folded over his chest. Wordlessly, the Konoha and exiled nin cleaned up camp and set off.

* * *

This chapter was a little short, and not much happened. I think it will be moving at about this pace for awhile. I'm introducing more characters, everything and everyone will have to adjust. I just ask for patience. Things will probably start out rather slow, as they did in Sight and Sound, then snowball. Again, I'm REALLY sorry it took so long to get this up. Thank you for reading, and reviews are apprecaited! 


	2. Leaves

Hey, sorry it took so friggin' long to update. I had a major writer's block with the first part. I should be updating faster becuase the plot should begin to flow smoother. I'm also giving recaps on Sight and Sound, for those who are too lazy to read it but want to read this... I know I'm like that. lol Also, I never gave proper physical descriptions during Sight and Sound, I hope I made up for it in this chapter. I had a picture with all their.. 'new'.. outfits used on deviant art. If you like my fics, you may want to check out my fan art also! -winkwinknudgenudge-

Anyway, I hope the character portrayal is ... acceptable, and that my plot isn't too far fetched. This chapter was a little rushed, I REALLY hope it's up to par. XC

FYI- Someone who is described as 'green-eyed' is jealous, or envious. Just in case you'd never heard that metaphor before.

* * *

Chapter Two

Leaves

The guards at the village stiffened and met the entering group with menacing scowls, but surprise and horror replaced them when they caught sight of the leisurely way Team Seven accompanied them. None of them even spared the chunin sentries a passing glance. They were headed to one place and person.

Townspeople watched with round eyes as they passed, and nin in the crowd tensed, unsure what to expect. There was a thick silence as they made their way towards the Hokage's office in deliberate strides.

Aster raised her eyes from the ever-moving ground as Sakura and Naruto fell into position with Kakashi, taking the lead. The red carpet made things seem surreal. _Haven't we seen enough red?_ Her stomach wove itself in intricate knots and she fought the urge to sway and lean on the wall. After a few more steps, the dizzying desire began to win.

Biting her lip, Aster prepared to fall, but as her weight began to drop, Itachi slowed his pace. Her shoulder hit his arm, and the result was like being electrocuted. Straightening her spine abruptly, she continued with new resolve.

Sighing to himself, Sasuke eyed the décor of the hall, realizing that he hadn't been in here after the death of the Third. His mind wandered, trying to sort and compose his surroundings and actions. It didn't work. His thoughts were turning into sludge and he was too tired to do much to fight it. Abandoning the effort, he drifted back the twisting corridor.

He almost jumped when he realized he was standing next to Naruto, within arm's reach even. It had been so long, and the current circumstances were so different. One thought became clear, and he only wished it were an answer. _Where does this leave us?_

Turning slightly, Sasuke tried to catch Naruto's eye, hoping to say something, even if he wasn't sure what. But the attempt was preempted as they came to Tsunade's office doors.

Kakashi held the door open, and Itachi, Sasuke, and Aster entered, anbu lining the walls and the infamous Tsunade watching them with distrust. They stood at attention, feeling the extremity of the atmosphere's tension. Naruto took his place without clarification, for once, and Sakura moved beside him slowly, both filled with the anticipation of a struggle.

Letting the anbu squirm under her gaze, Aster stepped up beside Itachi. Her eyes rested on the formidable, blonde woman standing behind the desk in front of them. It was still unbearably silent as Tsunade watched them. Growing sick of the quiet, Aster took a bold step forward. "Is this really necessary?" she waved her hand towards the hordes of black ops surrounding them.

The calculated tone Tsunade used in combination with a stern look of cold mistrust stilled her immediately. "Yes. It's absolutely necessary."

"I don't think-" Aster started, but Itachi caught wrist, holding her back gently. _'Don't.'_ She barely swallowed her gasp, forcing relaxation through her muscles.

"Ironic that the three of you return here, especially after your history," Tsunade set her jaw grimly, commanding the room's attention. "Give me one good reason to send the anbu out of the room." She was answered with silence as Aster bit back her arguments. "There isn't one is there?" Tsunade made sure to lock gazes with her.

Grinding her teeth, Aster replied softly, "No, there isn't." They continued to stare each other down for a moment. "But…" Itachi shot her another warning look and Sasuke tensed. Aster ignored them. "If we wanted to attack, wouldn't we have done so by now?"

Tsunade suddenly seemed amused. "No, not necessarily." Forcing her eyebrows together, Aster frowned at her. "Asking me to send the anbu out sounds suspicious, even to you. Admit it."

Crossing her arms and looking for a way out, Aster diverted her gaze. The blonde Hokage's eyes bore into her, making her squirm. "Alright, yes it does." Aster reconnected their gazes. "But what are we to do about it? I only made an honest request." She took a step forward, breaking from the group and further agitating Itachi and Sasuke. "Why is the truth so dangerous-especially in Konoha?" Aster moved boldly, challenging the sannin. "Can you tell me, Tsunade-sama?"

It was a moment before she realized what she had said, and to whom she had said it. Her first instinct was to turn to Itachi for help, but to break eye contact with Tsunade was losing a battle of the wills. It was something she couldn't afford to do, no matter how badly she wanted to.

Tsunade smiled. "It's only dangerous when it's hidden." The words were laced with double meanings.

"Then why try to hide it? Frankly, that seems extremely idiotic, Hokage-sama." Itachi sighed behind her. _Well, I guess I don't have to worry about trying to explain anything…_ The words echoed in his head, and they seemed like they should be comforting, but he only felt exasperated.

"Then what are you hiding?" The question almost appeared to come out of nowhere.

Aster started, struggling for a moment with what had been asked. "Nothing, anymore."

Itachi took his chance to step in, "You're looking to take down Akatsuki, are you not?" He didn't wait for an answer. "We can help." Sasuke watched him from under his bangs, unsure what to think.

The Hokage crossed her arms, resting her elbows on the desk. "And why would you want to?"

"Our reasons are personal," Sasuke interjected, tense and weary from the discussion.

"Whose aren't?" Tsunade shot back. Her restless gaze drifted to Aster, who had abruptly fallen silent.

The normally rhetorical question suddenly demanded an answer. Itachi wasn't prepared to explain the entire situation, but he was ready to try. The only thing that stopped him was the silent exchange between the fifth hokage and Aster. This was a different kind of battle, and not one he should intrude upon.

They continued to criticize each other with sharp gazes. The unanswered question still stood in a thick silence, and tension was almost tangible now. Itachi gritted his teeth. He'd love to intervene, but every sense was telling him to back down. _It's not like I haven't ignored my instincts before… Maybe I should…_ The thought was suddenly cut short.

"You can send out the anbu and accept our offer, or not." Sasuke crossed his arms, leaving his eyes on the ground. Everyone in the room turned towards him, shocked to hear him speaking so boldly. Stunned silence held one and all as Sasuke forced onward. He could never remember stuttering; it was habit that he had observed in others and been disgusted by. But as he realized the weight of the situation, he found himself fighting past a previously unknown falter. On a whim, "We'll prove ourselves. We can take down Akatsuki."

Another gaping quiet followed, and he began to feel increasingly stupid and awkward. To his surprise, Itachi nodded in agreement. "With our information, destroying them from the inside out is definitely possible." Sasuke sighed, relieved as he realized his half-explained gamble could have gone horribly wrong.

Tsunade glared at them, irritated by Sasuke's attempt at an ultimadium. "And how are you going to prove that? Do you plan to bring me corpses?" Her scowled hardened. "Bodies are too easily altered and faked."

Tightening her fists, Aster caught the Hokage's eyes again. "If you're so suspicious of us, send Konoha ninja, or even anbu, with us!"

"You want me to send out my own to die?" Tsunade and Aster were back to throwing daggers with their eyes.

"Fine! Have things your way!" Aster pressed her knuckles to the wooden desk top. "_Don't _trust us- _don't_ accept our help! We'll destroy Akatsuki by ourselves- _without_ you!"

Itachi nearly jumped out of his skin. _Dammit, she's lost her mind! This is no time for a temper tantrum!_ He pulled her nose away from Tsunade's as discreetly as he could. They were creating a scene, and no one here found it entertaining in the least.

Tsunade smiled, leaning back in her chair. "Team Kakashi will be your escort, and I want all three of you reinstated Konoha ninja with your forehead protectors replaced as soon as possible."

"What?!" Aster gaped at her. Narrowing his eyes and sighing softly, Itachi gave the Hokage a worried look. _I'll never understand the way a woman's mind works._ Sasuke's arms dropped to his sides and he stared, dumbfounded.

"You heard me." She looked at each of them in turn. "I want your information on Akatsuki directly after you've been re-established and I'll be sending all of you and Team Kakashi out promptly. We need to use time while it's still on our side."

* * *

Turning awkwardly, Itachi eyed his simplified outfit. A long-sleeved, dark gray shirt, finished with black capris and bandages instead of socks compromised his new 'look'- so to speak. His frown deepened. He felt bare somehow. It was then he realized his attachment to his old clothing. Fashion had never been one of his concerns, but he had become accustomed to the bulk of the Akatsuki cloak. He was feeling increasingly odd without it. Twisting his face in frustration, and knowing full well how childish his actions were, he searched the not-so-small shelter they'd been offered for something, anything, to take the cloak's place.

Further injuring his own ego, Itachi sighed with relief as he came across a traveling cape. It had no sleeves and hung from his shoulders in solid black folds, but it would have to do. He turned in surprise as he heard a door open. Itachi had become so wrapped up in the task of replacing the almost loved article of clothing, that he hadn't been paying attention to his surroundings. Sasuke gave him an irritated look as half-hidden embarrassment and guilt mixed on Itachi's face.

Itachi glared at him. Sasuke hadn't had to change his clothing much. He had lost the purple and sleeves of the clothing Orochimaru had given him, and the white of his shirt had been replaced with black. Itachi was squirming with discomfort at his new attire; Sasuke, on the hand, seemed to have no complaints. By the way he leaned against the door frame with his arms folded, he appeared to be more comfortable than before.

"What?" Sasuke muttered, annoyed by Itachi's green-eyed glare.

"If they try to make me take this cloak off, I swear I'll…" He left the threat unfinished, not sure what he would do.

"You'll what?" Giving him a nasty smirk, the younger brother straightened up.

Shooting him another scathing look, Itachi refused to acknowledge him with a reply. He gave Sasuke another head to toe survey and raised his eyebrow. "Honestly Sasuke, is it that hard for you to wear a _proper_ shirt? You look trashy."

Tensing and giving Itachi a disgusted glare, he grit his teeth. It was disturbing on some new level to hear Itachi talk to him so frankly. With an irritated snort, he replied quietly, "I have my reasons for dressing the way I do." Itachi's eyebrow disappeared under the shiny new Konoha headband. Diverting his eyes, Sasuke continued uncomfortably. "When the er… curse mark is used to its full potential…" He turned red, realizing how odd the next part would sound. "I… uh, grow wings… I don't want to have to tear up more clothing than necessary."

A knot twisted in Sasuke's chest as he become conscious of the way they had avoided conversation topics dealing with the clan or Orochimaru. He had taken a blind leap, and there was no way to tell how he'd land.

"Oh," Itachi didn't seem surprised in the least. Sasuke let a small sigh of relief escape him. _He's not acting upset about it…_ "It makes sense," he added in after thought.

The conversation died, but before the silence could become awkward, another door just down the hall opened. Aster stepped out gingerly, giving them suspicious looks. The green jumpsuit remained, but her second layer had changed. The black strapless dress had been pinned at her waist, but now it was hanging freely past her knees. A half-finished seam ran up the front, leaving it open and accenting her hips and legs. Bright green capris had been heaped on top of the jumpsuit and under the dress; and somehow in the mess of overlapped clothing, the knuckles of her gauntlets peeked out from under black sleeves, that appeared to come from under the jumpsuit at her shoulders.

Itachi blinked a couple of times. The clothes were, overall, practical and _attractive_- the word came to mind abruptly. In almost seven years, he had never truly looked at her. There were definitely better looking women, but she had nothing to be ashamed of.

"What is it? I don't look that different," Aster narrowed her eyes.

Clearing his head, Itachi dispelled the thoughts. "Nothing. Just surprised, I guess."

She gave him another look over and then turned to survey Sasuke. Her eyes stopped on the wrappings left on his arms and torso. "You're still healing?" Aster bit her lip and crossed her arms in irritated worry.

"Well…" Sasuke shifted uncomfortably. "Just a little bit."

"You shouldn't be training so soon, it could be dangerous." Itachi sighed as he heard her. _Haven't we already been through something like this?_

His patience was wearing thin. _Is it so hard for her to just let him go for a few seconds?_ "Aster, we don't have those kinds of luxuries. As Hokage-sama said, we need to use time while it's still on our side."

Sasuke tensed, shrinking into the door frame. _Can't they have this conversation somewhere else…? Anywhere else- as in away from me…!_

"Oh." She met Itachi's eyes, holding them. "You're right…" He almost collapsed on the wall with shocked relief. _She's really not going to argue with me?!_ Aster shut the door she'd left open and started down a flight of stairs to the ground floor. Before she was out of sight, she spun back towards them. "Just… don't do something stupid… Either of you… Alright?"

"_You're_ telling _us_ not to be stupid?" Itachi gave her a sarcastic glare. Aster continued her trek down the stairs, but Itachi went to the top landing, calling down to her. "Where're you going?"

"I… uh… have a meeting scheduled with Tsunade-sama and Sakura-san. I'll be back as soon as I can." There was an almost unnoticeable quiet as Aster told him with her expression that she wouldn't say more about it now.

Itachi wasn't in the mood to fight. "Okay," he replied slowly, coming down the stairs. "No need to hurry though."

She smirked at him. "What, am I not needed?"

He wrapped his arms around her shoulders. "No, you are needed." They stood for a second, holding each other.

"I have to go now," Aster slipped from his arms, letting her lips brush against his cheek. "Love you," she muttered, blushing and rushing out the door.

Itachi stared as the door closed behind her. Being able to be together was an unforeseen privilege they had gained in Konoha. Moments like these had been rare, but it seemed like they were about to become much more common.

* * *

Sasuke stood in the hall for a moment after they had both disappeared downstairs. He couldn't explain it, but he felt drained. Only a few minutes back in Konoha and with Itachi, and he was ready to collapse. _I can't live like this…_ Sighing to himself in disappointment, he stumbled back into the bare bedroom he had come from.

A decently-sized window above the bland bed let hazy, gray sunlight filter into the room. Trees not too far from the house blocked unseemly amounts of daylight, and the overall effect was calming. As Sasuke leaned on a miniature table at the bedside, he caught sight of himself in the mirrored closet door. He looked nearly as weary as he felt, and the atmosphere wasn't helping. The surreal lighting in here dulled all of his senses, and it was like walking in a daze.

Breathing deeply, he slid onto the bed, and he was about to flop backwards when Itachi's gentle footfalls sounded outside the open door. _Damn… Should have closed it._ Sasuke managed to pull himself back to his feet before Itachi rapped on the doorframe and entered.

"Let's go." Itachi watched him expectantly.

Sasuke felt stupid, knowing the answer to his question was probably obvious, but his mind was slow and uncooperative at the moment. "Go where?"

The feeling of idiocy increased as Itachi smiled. _Perfect. If he's this worn, I know he's been giving this regime his all._ He kept his reply simple, "Training, otouto."

Sasuke started slightly, realizing he still hadn't become accustomed to having his elder brother back. Pushing past it, he dragged himself after Itachi. "Oh.."

* * *

A gust of wind carried Aster's hair out of her eyes as she gathered chakra in her feet and leapt to the balcony behind the Hokage's office. Tsunade turned in her chair and Sakura's eyes widened at the clicking sound her gray sandals created upon landing.

Forcing a smile, Aster tucked her hands behind her and took a hesitant step forward. "I apologize for my entrance, Hokage-sama. I prefer not deal with more people than I must." She finished with a slight bow.

"Enough show-boding, girl. Have a seat." Tsunade seemed kinder than the last time they had met.

Aster's smile faltered, but she slipped into the chair offered. _'Have a seat'? This can't be good…_ "Excuse me, but what do you mean… 'Show-boding'?"

"Don't act happy to be here when you're not," Her words were plain and hard, but the tone of voice she used was gentle and softened the blow.

All amiable gestures disappeared from her instantly. Speaking softly and seriously, Aster held the Hokage's eyes. "I appreciate your value for openness and honesty." She fell silent, waiting expectantly for the reason she had been summoned.

Sakura tensed, standing beside the desk. In all the time she had been teamed with Sasuke, she had never heard of the redhead before her. Tsunade had given her a brief explanation of who she was, but it hadn't explained much. _I wonder how well she knew Sasuke as a child…_

The quiet was dragging on, and the fifth hokage made a refusal of explanation by watching the village below. Finally, Aster felt she could stand it no longer. "Hokage-sama… Why have you called only me here? Shouldn't you be speaking with Itachi for information on Akatsuki?"

Tsunade sighed, eyeing her tiredly. "Before I speak to him…" She paused, letting Aster process her words slowly, "I want to hear what happened. I want to know how Sasuke came to be with you, and in Akatsuki… I want to know how you ended up mixed up with them… I want to know the extent or your relationship with Itachi.. And Sasuke. I want to know _everything_. Start at the beginning, and don't leave anything out."

The room was without sound again, but the pumping of Aster's heart filled her ears. Sakura stared, watching her visibly shrink into the chair. Even though the sun was out, she felt chilled and the room seemed dark. Aster swallowed hard. "You know… it started right under the Third's nose… He was blind to it, and so was everybody else..." she paused in thought. " Sarutobi-sama was blind to many things…" She trailed off.

"This goes deeper for you than just Sasuke and Itachi, doesn't it?" Tsunade scrutinized her receding posture. She was met at first with silence. "Doesn't it?" her voice was slightly more forceful, but still kind.

"Y-ye.." Aster cleared her throat and tossed aside her stutter. Sitting straighter, she pulled her eyes from the floor to Tsunade's desk. _It's a start…_ she thought mournfully. "Yes, it does. Much deeper, Tsunade-sama - if I may."

The blonde Hokage leaned in toward her. "I thought so. Start there… And yes, you may." Tensing with anticipation, Sakura watched Aster prepare to speak. _This woman is interesting… I have a feeling her story will be worth hearing._

Even though it was bright and sunny in the clear afternoon daylight, the feeling of shadows prevailed on them. The light was slowly chasing them away, but it would take time- as all else did.

* * *

Okay... That's it for now. **_PLEASE REVIEW_** The reader's thoughts - your thoughts - mean a lot me. I want to hear what you think of my storyline and writing style. Please review now! Itachi, Sasuke and Aster are jumping up and down, begging you to click the pretty purple button! XD


	3. All Over Again

Okay... Here we go.

* * *

Chapter Three

All Over Again

Light filtered through the trees, creating a misty atmosphere and dulling their senses as both brothers moved through early morning training drills. "You're slow," Itachi side-stepped a sloppy strike and Sasuke stumbled. "An enemy is not going to slow down because you're tired, and neither will I."

Grinding his teeth, Sasuke shot him a dirty look. He struggled to correct his awkward footing and land a three hit combo. It was a short attack, and it shouldn't have tasked his body too much._ I can do at least that much…_ Despite his determination his left foot slipped, and the first strikes missed by miles. Itachi caught the third and saved him from meeting the ground face-first.

"C'mon, otouto. I know you can do better," The elder seemed disappointed.

Sasuke's temper flared and he jerked back out of Itachi's grip. Much to his chagrin, he knocked himself off balance and fell backwards. Pain shot up his back, and the poor brace of his hands scraped mercilessly along the gravelly dirt. His hands were both bleeding by now, but Sasuke ignored it, and used them to prop himself up.

Sighing and shoving his eyebrows together, Itachi knelt down to examine his hands. "Sasuke, I expect better from you. I know you're not at your best, but this… This is," He turned over Sasuke's hand rather forcefully as the younger fought to keep it from his reach. "Damn, I know _for sure_ you can fall correctly, no matter what the situation…! What's wrong with you?"

Swearing loudly, Sasuke ripped his hand away and scowled at Itachi. His patience and self-control had reached their ends "What's wrong with me? You're going to ask that as a serious question? You asshole!"

Itachi blinked. He knew he should have expected something like this, it was long overdue, but it still surprised him. It had seemed as though they had moved past the things that had transpired between them. However, reality came back to him, even though he wanted to deny it. There had been too much turmoil until now, and Sasuke had obviously been putting off his outburst. It was time to deal with things, and he wasn't quite sure how he was going to handle them.

An awkward silence filled the air between them and they sat, staring. Itachi remained quiet, not wanting to agitate Sasuke any more than he had. After a moment, it seemed safe to reach out. "I'm just worried. Give me your hand." Itachi extended his own, hoping the gesture was comforting and encouraging.

Sasuke recoiled. "Like hell you are- I am _not _giving you my hand!" He pulled his arm to his chest, only briefly realizing how narrow-minded and childish he was acting. For seven years he'd taken care of himself, and he wasn't about to let _Itachi_ change that. It shocked him to see his brother force his eyebrows together and frown.

"Sasuke…" His hands throbbed, and the gravel in the shallow scrapes was burning. Itachi was watching him with concern. It was something he found he couldn't wrap his mind around. The past few weeks he had tried to force acceptance of his newfound memories, but some piece of him stubbornly doubted them. Everything had been flying by, and he hated the helpless feeling welling inside. He couldn't blindly follow Itachi. Even if he wanted to, his conscience wouldn't permit it. Sasuke's mind was moving miles per second, and what had barely been a few moments had felt like eternity.

Itachi continued to hold out his hand lamely, waiting without anticipation for Sasuke to reach for it. It didn't surprise him when his younger brother pulled himself from the ground and dashed into the surrounding forest. As his footfalls faded and the crunch of vegetation died in his wake, Itachi was left without shock or outrage of Sasuke's refusal to accept his help, only disappointment.

* * *

Aster swallowed hard. "And that was only the beginning…"

Tightening her clasped hands, Tsunade reviewed what she had said aloud, "So, your parents killed you younger brother, and your elder brother killed them… In the mess he was blamed for all three deaths and joined Akatsuki. And that was where your involvement with them began?"

The red head shifted uncomfortably under the hokage's gaze. "Well… I never had direct contact with a member of Akatsuki until…" Aster forced her apprehension back down her throat and into her chest. _Why is this so hard to say?_ She cleared her throat. "Until Hoshigaki Kisame killed my elder brother."

Tsunade blinked and Sakura gave a small start from beside the desk. The blonde hokage recovered quickly, processing the information. "You no doubt wanted revenge…" Aster nodded slowly. "It strikes me as sickly ironic that you come back to this village flanked by two members of Akatsuki."

She nodded again. "It is."

Sakura, who had been silent the entire time, caught Aster's eyes now. "Did you get your revenge?"

Without hesitation for once, Aster replied firmly. "Yes. Yes, I did." Her sudden confidence silenced the room, and she could see more questions bubbling behind Sakura's lips. "It was everything I hoped it to be. I have no regrets about what I did…" Returning the minty green gaze, she continued as though she had read the girl's mind. "Sasuke is a completely different story."

* * *

The door flew open to an empty house. The living room before Sasuke was bare and undecorated, but he paid it little attention. Slipping inside quickly, he grasped the handle and leaned against it, shutting the door. A burning sensation shot through his hands again. Vaguely he realized he should wash the scrapes, or at least rinse them, but he wasn't about to take the chance of encountering Itachi anytime soon again.

He wanted to groan aloud as it dawned on him, yet again, that he was _living_ with his elder brother. There was no escape. _Except maybe…_ Sasuke was hesitant to think of the third door down the hall on the second floor as 'his room,' but he didn't know what else he could refer to it as. Deciding his injured hands could wait, he took the flight of stairs as quickly as possible and swept into 'his room.' He didn't bother with the lock. If someone really wanted in, a metal latch wouldn't stop them.

Sighing with relief, as though some weight had been lifted from his shoulders, Sasuke flopped onto the bed backwards. This time he let a small moan escape him. The sound was filled with an agony at his growing self-hatred and confusion. He was disgusted by how he had lost control during the training session, and how he now hid an unfamiliar room. _What's wrong with me?_ Sasuke rolled over to face the wall and swore softly to himself. _Isn't that what Itachi asked me just then?_

Closing his eyes to block out the thought, he was forced to remember how sleep had eluded him the last few weeks. Now was definitely a bad time to play catch up when he was behind on rest, but it was suddenly exceedingly tempting. Letting his body relax, he gave in to an exhausted slumber.

* * *

Standing shakily, Aster stretched her legs. They had fallen sleep during their extensive conversation, and the pins and needles feeling was near unbearable. Wincing and biting back a whimper, she covered with a short recap. "That is everything that happened up until I left Konoha a second time… It was the same night as Uchiha Sasuke left to the Sound."

Sakura diverted her eyes at the mention, and Tsunade nodded in confirmation. "We will continue this discussion tomorrow, then."

Even though it seemed like the Tsunade should have been asking a question, it was delivered as an order. "Of course." Aster bobbed her head in a bow, leaving through the office door, instead of the balcony.

After she left, silence took hold in the room, broken only by the older woman's shuffling of papers. Sakura clenched her hands uncomfortably. Something had been bothering her the entire time, and now she stared at Tsunade expectantly. The hokage refused to acknowledge her curious gaze, and continued with her work.

Finally, Sakura's patience reached an end. "Tsunade-sama…?"

"Yes?" She was careful not make eye contact.

Biting her lip and swallowing her apprehension, Sakura inquired steadily, "Why… Why was it you had _me_ here too? Wouldn't you usually have Shizune?"

Tsunade turned, giving her student her full attention. "Quite the contrary actually. Usually, I don't have anyone with me."

"Then… Why me this time? I'm not involved with this matter…"

The hokage raised an eyebrow. "Are you?"

* * *

Itachi let his shoulders drop and relax, but he still felt tense. He would have to track down Sasuke sooner or later, and he desperately wanted it to be later. Unfortunately, it seemed that sooner was the smarter choice. Giving the small forest clearing one last wistful glance, he set off in the direction in which Sasuke had dashed off.

* * *

The steady crunch of small twigs under Aster's feet was extremely un-shinobi-like, however she was too worn to care much. It had only been a conversation, a little Q and A about what she had been through, but it had been incredibly tiring. She breathed deeply, trying to steady the sluggish stop and go rhythm of her heart. Wincing, Aster realized the attempt was useless. She leaned against a tree, defeated mentally.

Before she could fully rest her weight on the solid truck, a hand caught her elbow, and pulled her upright. Aster jumped, almost attacking the person behind her.

"Itachi?!" She gave him a tired glower. "Why is it you feel the need to sneak up on me and scare the living daylights out of me?"

He shook his head, letting an arm drop around her waist. "I didn't sneak up on you; you were being careless and had your guard down. Or more correctly, you were completely spaced out and had no guard whatsoever."

An embarrassed blush crawled over her face. "Don't rub it in."

"No snappy comeback?" Itachi continued to purposely irritate her. "How unlike you…"

"No. No snappy comeback. Happy?" Sarcasm was thick in her voice, but annoyance was absent.

He replied without missing a beat. "Yes, in fact, I am." Aster only shook her head, supporting her weight against him as they started to walk.

They fell silent as they meandered towards their destination, enjoying another newfound luxury. A long forgotten feeling of peace controlled the atmosphere, and the values of green and brown around them blended in soothing patterns. Neither wanted to speak, in hopes of holding on to the moment's serenity as long as possible. In the end, it was the shrill screech of a bird flying through the canopy that shattered the mesmerizing spell.

Aster turned in his arm, catching Itachi's eyes easily. "So… I thought you were training Sasuke…" She watched him wince. "What happened now?" As unexpectedly as the carefree moment had crept up, it was gone.

"We had… a falling out…" Itachi spoke slowly, still unsure of the accuracy of his own words.

"Speak." Aster waited, staring straight ahead. It wasn't until she looked back up at him did she see the disbelieving look on his face. "You speak to me, and I'll listen." She elaborated.

He shook his head, whether to clear it or dismiss her odd manner of speaking he wasn't sure. Even though it wasn't in Itachi's nature to be open or obedient, he was both as he answered her without qualm. "I should have been expecting this, maybe even tried to prevent it…" He started out cryptically. Aster stared, waiting for him to explain. Itachi sighed, realizing the subject wouldn't be dropped. "He hasn't let go of his hatred."

There was a tense silence as she sucked in a shaky breath. Aster folded her arms, steeling herself. "I think… I think it would be unfair to ask him to cast aside almost seven years of his life in a few weeks." She set her lips in a grim line, deciding on the best phrasing of the next part. Aster continued slowly and deliberately. "I'm not saying that holding onto the past the way he does is alright, but… It will take Sasuke time to separate himself from it. I believe that we will need to be…. Patient…. Very patient."

Itachi nodded in agreement. "Definitely." They sat in mutual quiet, not needing words to know the other's thoughts on the near future.

"So… Hold on a second," Aster jerked her head up as a sudden realization hit. "What exactly happened?"

"We were training and," Itachi paused, remembering his failed attempts at brotherly support, "I think… I may have pushed him too hard."

Now she seemed surprised. "It took him this long to blow up at you? He hasn't fought with you during training until now?"

"Only when I had him spar." Itachi replied simply. The way she was piecing things together and drawing some obscure conclusion unsettled him. _Is there something she knows about Sasuke that I don't?_ The idea of not understanding the person he had spent a lifetime trying to protect perturbed him.

"Wow." Aster's eyes widened and she stood straighter. "I'm actually impressed he held himself back so long…"

She watched Itachi's gaze flicker in a quick review of the last few weeks. He agreed quietly. "Yes… I have to say I am too."

Itachi lowered his eyes to the ground, drifting into thought. His ill-formed musings were shattered as Aster scuffed her foot across the ground. "We should at least find him quickly, then. I doubt he won't get into some kind of trouble wandering around and all heated up."

After spending a moment to piece together her jumbled words, Itachi stood, nodding in a reproving way. "I would be surprised if Sasuke was just 'wandering around.' He's probably sitting at…" he paused, still unsure of how to address the housing given to them by Konoha. "home." Itachi finished, hoping the word wouldn't draw much attention.

She seemed to pay the word no mind, but consider his reasoning. Aster studied his eyes and then conceded. "You would know, I guess." With that finality, they headed back in silence.

* * *

As they stepped in the front door, Itachi inclined his head towards the room belonging to Sasuke. "I can feel his chakra, he's upstairs." Slipping his shoes off, he started toward the stair case. At the bottom he stopped, feeling Aster's eyes on him. He paused, turning over choices in his mind. Concluding the inner debate, Itachi held her gaze more firmly. "His hands are injured. I doubt he took care of them." He stepped aside. "I'm no medic, and I doubt he'll receive me kindly."

Aster narrowed her eyes. "I'm not a medic… And what makes you think Sasuke will enjoy having me intrude?"

He sighed. "Back to arguing?" She gave him a wry smirk in reply. "I already tried to be civilized with him, and we can see the current results. Go." Itachi pointed towards the top landing with a small grin that didn't reach his eyes. Aster scowled back. "Please."

"Better." She sighed. Then turning serious, "I need some warm water, cloth, and it's very likely whatever happened will require bandages, won't it?"

Itachi nodded, remembering how he had scolded Sasuke for falling incorrectly. "I can get warm water down here, bandages and wash cloths should been on the second floor."

Without further hesitation, they parted, gathering items quietly. In a few minutes time, they returned to the foot of the staircase. Itachi handed Aster the bowl of steaming water as she draped hand towels and bandaging over one arm. In unspoken agreement they parted, Itachi to rest on the plain couch, within eyeshot of the second floor landing, and Aster up the steps, towards Sasuke.

* * *

Aster shuffled as quietly as she could down the hall. It was peaceful and tranquil, the last she wanted to do was disturb that feeling. She stopped in front of the door she knew to be Sasuke's, gathering everything in one arm. The door creaked as she gently pushed it inwards. There was no discernible movement, and Aster stepped inside lightly.

Surprise caught her off guard, and she froze, staring at the bed. The window light had a hazy effect, and fell on the foot of the bed in odd dappled patterns that followed rippling sheets. White-blue folds were twined with Sasuke's feet and ankles as he lay half curled and fast asleep, facing the wall. Aster smiled to herself. He didn't look like the distant, irritable sixteen year-old boy that had stalked the hallway earlier this morning. As she set her supplies on the nightstand nearby, she was tempted to let him sleep. He looked peaceful and childish; it seemed wrong to wake him. But it had to be done. Even from her poor vantage point, she could the damage done to his hands. _He's going to get that infected…_ She realized ruefully.

Forcing the decision, Aster tapped him on the shoulder softly, hoping to rouse Sasuke gently. His eyes flew open at the touch, and he jumped up right- or at least gave it a good try. Propping his body upright required the brace of hands, which he found to be rather painful at the moment. Sasuke had fallen back on his elbows before noticing who was at his bed side. Instead of relaxing, he tensed even more.

"What are you doing here?" Sasuke's voice was yielding with sleep.

Aster sighed. _Apparently he only __**looks**__ innocent and carefree when he's asleep._ "I heard about your hands," she answered matter of factly, motioning towards the water and cloth on the table.

"My hands are fine," his reply was instantaneous, near automatic.

_He's going to be stubborn about this, isn't he…_ Aster gave him a reproving look. "Will they still be fine when all those scraps get infected? Let me wash them."

"I can wash them myself." Sasuke narrowed his eyes in defiance.

Crossing her arms, she came back quickly. "I don't believe you. If that was true, they'd already be taken care of." Without leaving room for argument, Aster picked the slightly cooled bowl of water and a cloth, sliding onto the edge of the rumpled bedspread.

Sasuke sighed, still too tired to resist as much as he might have liked. Then he caught sight of the gauze. "You don't need to bandage them. They're just scrapes."

"True, they are only scrapes. But, they're on your hands," she paused, waiting for Sasuke to get the idea. In the silence, Aster pulled one arm away from him and wet a cloth. When it didn't dawn on him immediately, she continued. "You use your hands all the time, the wounds are bound to get infected. As minor as they are, they need to be bandaged."

"Oh." Sasuke winced as she rubbed the scrapes with the warm towel. "That hurts," he mumbled lamely, still highly irritated.

Aster chafed his skin a little harder. "You have gravel in the cuts. This is going to hurt." He pulled back, but she kept a firm hold on his wrist. "Hold still."

Relenting at last, he agreed to hold the water bowl in his lap while she cleaned and bandaged his unfavorably placed lesions. When Sasuke stopped struggling with her, he found her touch soothing, and he could feel healing effects beginning. It made him want to go back to sleep. He relaxed, letting his mind wander. The way she took care of him reminded him of something. _I can't quite remember it… Something… a long time ago…_ With a start, he realized what the last few moments had coaxed from the depths of his memory.

She picked up on it immediately, gazing at him from under her bangs while still wrapping his right hand. "Yes, Sasuke-chan?"

That only made the memory clearer. _A thumb ran over his cheek, massaging a foul smelling salve into his burns. It stung and he wiggled, the wooden porch creaking slightly under his young body's weight. Gentle laughter wafted to him and a soft voice told him to be still. Obeying as best as he could, he allowed nimble fingers to place small bandages on the burns. At last the woman kneeling in front of him pulled away. She smiled and brushed the hair off of his forehead. "All done, Sasuke-chan." He forced a grin in return, even though it agitated his singe marks. "Thank you mother."_

Sasuke did a double take of Aster sitting across from, finishing the wrappings. Before he could fully think through his words, he blurted out, "Nee-chan, you act like you're somebody's mom."

She raised her head and blinked, unsure what to think. "I act… like somebody's mom…?" she questioned slowly.

"Never mind." Sasuke diverted his eyes.

Aster didn't press the subject and continued about her work quietly. In a few minutes she released him. "All done, otouto." He nodded, staring at his wrapped hands. Shifting slightly, he felt the bed rise under him as she stood and gathered the used water and wash rags. Sasuke leaned back against the wall, thankful for the retreating lag of Aster's footsteps. He closed his eyes, listening to hushed creak of the door. It didn't click immediately.

Spinning back around slowly, Aster took another glance at Sasuke's reclined form. "Otouto…" He nearly jumped out his skin. The more she called him that, the more he was reminded of Itachi. She continued without noting his subdued reaction. "You should sleep." He nodded in response and was answered with the gentle click of the door handle.

* * *

Aster padded down the stairs after depositing the bowl and towels in the second floor bathroom. As she reached the landing, her eyes roved the room for Itachi. He was nowhere in sight, but she could clearly feel his chakra. Sighing to herself, she shuffled to the couch, which had its back to her. Just as she expected, he had fallen asleep, sprawled on his stomach and breathing softly. Aster reached over, brushing his hair back and shaking his shoulder lightly.

He rolled onto his back, watching her with a heavy-lidded stare. "Tired?" She let a small smile take her expression.

"I haven't been sleeping well…" Itachi muttered, still not completely awake.

"I can tell." She came around and prodded him until he sat up. "This is a bad place to fall asleep. We have a room and bed for a reason."

Itachi shook his head. "It's the middle of the day, I shouldn't be sleeping."

Aster laughed at him. "No, you've been out for a while, it's late in the afternoon." She pulled his arm over her shoulders. "Besides, I think you should be properly rested before we… talk."

"About what?" He inquired keenly.

She brushed it off with a wave of her hand. "Later. Now is a good time to rest."

Itachi shook his head, but didn't argue. As they climbed the stairs, he leaned on her, and she felt a tiredness in him that went deeper than a lack of sleep.

* * *

Agh. This chapter had more of Sasuke than I would have liked, but I got huge piece of his third of the storyline taken care of. Anyway, it's still all moving slow, but I think the beginings of the plotline's meat are starting to show. Tell me what you think!

**_PLEASE REVIEW!!_**


	4. In Truth

* * *

I apologize for being so slow with updates. My internet is up and down. I also started a doujin. Check out my profile for a link.

* * *

Chapter Four

In Truth

Itachi sighed as Aster shifted in the crook of his arm. The bed was soft, and the sheets were warm. His first thought was to curse the morning light, but that was a pointless thing to do and he dismissed the idea.

"I have to get there soon…" she mumbled against his chest.

"Another meeting?" he sounded exasperated, and was tempted to roll and over forget he had woken up at all.

She sat up and cold air invaded the space where she had been. The bed wasn't warm, Aster was. "I have to."

He nodded, slowly coming around. "Of course, I know that. It doesn't mean I enjoy having my bedside heater taken away every morning…"

Gentle laughter wafted him through the fog of weariness. "I'm the portable heater now?" She giggled again.

Itachi turned onto his stomach, still unwilling to wake all the way. "You're going to be late…" he muttered, not in the mood for a battle of the wits.

"Touché." Aster prodded him. "You need to get up as well."

"All in good time, all in good time…"

A wicked smirk came over her, and he didn't even need to look to know of its presence. "And the time is good now." She tugged at his shoulder gently. "Rise and shine, love; we have hell to face… again."

Sitting up, Itachi became even more acutely aware of the desire to sleep. "Rise and shine… What a bunch of crap."

Aster nodded, "That may be true, but I'd like to have our little talk before I have to go."

_Our little talk… Why do I think this isn't so little?_ "Hm," he made the sound in acknowledgement as he dragged himself out of the bed to dress properly.

In a few minutes they were both ready to go. Itachi made his way toward the bedroom door, but Aster stepped in front, blocking him. He stopped, surprised by her actions, and even more caught off guard as she locked the door.

"I want to talk in here…" she read his expression. "Without interruptions…"

Itachi settled back on the newly made bed. "And what are we discussing?"

Leaning back against the door, Aster gave him a sober once-over. "Your training regime with Sasuke…"

Surprise was evident on his face yet again. It was the last thing he expected to be discussing at the moment. "What about the training regime?"

Aster began to back down, crossing her arms nervously. "I think…" she gathered her courage as she cleared her throat. "I think it's too intense."

"Too intense?" It was another curve ball in the long line she'd thrown him. "I fail to see what you mean…"

Itachi watched, completely captivated by the oddity of the comment. Not so long ago, she had begged for training of the same level, and now she was against it. Aster looked him eye, and he met her gaze, giving her a respectful amount of consideration. "Well… The both you... You and Sasuke look absolutely horrid. Neither of you appear to be sleeping right, and you're both half-dead and abnormally docile… In simple terms, I'm worried about you…" It all came out in a hasty flood, and she turned a deep red at the last admission.

He shook his head. "Those things aren't only because a merciless training schedule." Itachi pointed out.

Aster persisted, "But it certainly doesn't help to over exert yourselves.. You were the one who told me to take it easy before. We need to be ready for anything at any time. That means the training should encourage progress, but not tire and injure the trainee. You both have passed that border of safety, and you both need rest." She paused, trying to convey her seriousness with facial expressions. Grudgingly, she added, "Please."

Itachi sighed. "You have a point, but…"

"No 'buts'." Her crossed arms tightened across her chest.

It was far too early for him to be insistent and fully agrumentive. Letting his shoulders sag, Itachi gave in. "Fine. We'll pause until our bodies have recovered. But no longer."

* * *

Taking a deep breath, Aster knocked softly at the Hokage's office door and entered. It didn't surprise her to see Sakura standing beside the desk and Tsunade's back turned to her. It was still as she padded toward the pair. She stopped, leaving her gaze on the stained wood.

"Aster…" Tsunade spoke to her quietly as she watched a sleepy Konoha steadily come to life. "Today… I think it would be most important to cover what happened at Orochimaru's lair… and why you chose to do what you did there."

She tensed and then nodded. "I agree," Aster consented in monotone. "It is indeed important." It was a moment before she spoke again. "Tsunade-sama…" The hokage turned slowly. "We will need Itachi here with us… I don't know all of what happened myself."

Sakura's eyes went wide. "Why…?" she asked, unsure how to pose the question.

Pulling her gaze back to floor, Aster shook her head. "We went our separate ways… I don't know everything…"

Standing straighter and commanding her authority, Tsunade motioned towards Sakura. "Go and get both Uchihas. Aster and I will stay and continue or discussion."

"Hai, Tsunade-sama," she answered without hesitation. The door made a dull thump as it closed on her.

With Sakura gone, the hokage refused to waste time. She gestured for Aster sit, and Aster obeyed. "How were you mixed up with Orochimaru?"

Already shrinking in on herself, Aster breathed deeply, regaining self-control. "I went alone… In hopes of getting Sasuke back… Under the impression I could remove the seal on him."

Tsunade raised an eyebrow. "I've never heard of a way to release the cursed seal…"

"Not the cursed seal… The seal on his memories."

* * *

Sakura started at a trot, then fell to a fast walk, an amble, and now she was shuffling. The closer to got to what had become the new Uchiha house, the more apprehensive she became. _I have to get Sasuke and Itachi…_ She thought, and then it dawned on her. The walk back to the Hokage's office was going to be very long.

* * *

Using the one-sided railing as support, Itachi made his way down the stairs. The more he thought about Sasuke, the more his head hurt. _Tea…_ _That and relaxation… Maybe Aster is right._

The time spent making his way into the kitchen and hastily preparing the soothing drink was almost not worth the suffering. But finally, he was able to sit at the table with a steaming cup of green tea. Being cautious of the temperature and taking a small sip, he let it warm his body from the inside out. Only seconds after, the pounding in his head began to recede. Itachi set the cup down again, letting his muscles fall slack and enjoying the morning through the window.

* * *

It was still early, but when the light from the window above the foot of Sasuke's bed managed his waist, he bolted upright. His gaze flew directly to rectangle of the woods barely visible. It was mid-morning, but a mist still hung in the air, making the light seem grayish-blue.

_Training… Training! Why didn't someone knock on the door?! How could I oversleep?!_ The guilt trip and panic continued as Sasuke tumbled off the mattress and began wildly pulling on proper clothing.

* * *

The headache was finally gone, but Itachi still had half a cup of tea before him. He swirled the tea inside the cup and continued to stare out the window, purposely emptying his mind as a preventive measure. All of his effort fell to naught as the slam of a door echoed from upstairs. Moments later, Sasuke came barreling down the steps, looking distinctly like he had just woken up.

He stopped and his eyes went wide. "Itachi…" Tension left from the day before began to build, but Sasuke seemed to cast it off. "What's going on? Why did everyone let me sleep so late? What about our training? Where's-!"

Itachi put up a hand. "Calm down." Sasuke fell silent, suddenly awkward after his outburst. The elder motioned towards the table. "Sit down… Maybe you should have some tea as well. As for everything you asked about… Aster is with Hokage-sama, and I think we should have a short rest period."

"Oh." Sasuke stared, still reeling.

"Sit down," Itachi used a more commanding tone now, but concern still prevailed in his face. "_I'll_ get you some tea." He added, getting back up. As he heated the water, he noted the absence of his headache.

The younger nodded, moving to the cushion farthest from his brother woodenly. From the moment he had awoken, adrenaline had been with him, and the side effects were becoming more and more apparent. He felt fidgety, but didn't dare give in to the urge. His mind was splitting more ways than he could count, and it became a challenge just to calm himself.

The wild mess inside his head was shattered and faded with the metallic sounding clink of a cup in front him. He looked up quickly, and then eyed the tea. "…Thank you…" Sasuke mumbled.

"You're welcome," Itachi replied without much thought to the words, but careful consideration of the person receiving them. Still watching Sasuke from the corners of his eyes, he slid back into his seat.

The younger Uchiha watched the drink suspiciously. _He could have put something it… Poison, maybe?_ The thought was pure paranoia, and Sasuke knew it, but he couldn't stop the doubts from rising within. He lowered his head in shame, even though Itachi couldn't know his thoughts. _I'm being childish… _To prove his trust in his brother, more to himself to anyone, he picked up the glass and forced himself to sip the tea.

He was surprised to find how much he liked it. "You make good tea..." Sasuke blurted out quietly. His grip on the cup tightened, even though the warmth leaking through the ceramic was beginning to burn.

Itachi gave him a small smile. "Arigato."

His grip loosened. Sasuke looked up, and Itachi was staring out the window. He couldn't help but feel relieved that he wasn't being scrutinized. Relaxing just a fraction, he took another sip of the tea, letting it wash away the inner tension.

The room remained silent, save for the morning sounds leaking in through the window. Time was passing but neither of them was paying attention to it. Finally, Itachi swirled his cup, only to realize it was almost empty. He was beginning to feel awkward about the quiet between them. They were brothers. Didn't most brothers, even ones who hated each other, have something to talk about?

"Sasuke," Itachi caught his attention. He hesitated, not sure what to say.

But before he could come up with any conversation starters, there was a knock at the door. Both turned, surprise showing only mildly on their faces. Sasuke stood first, still jumpy.

"I've got it," He told Itachi quickly, hurrying to the door. Sasuke pushed it open with a clipped creak. Behind it, Sakura stared back, thoroughly shocked at being only feet away from him after the last two years. "Sakura?"

She seemed skittish, but quickly found strength in manners and formalities. "Hello, Sasuke-kun. Um, the both of you have been summoned to the Hokage's mansion…"

His eyes widened and he exchanged a puzzled look with Itachi. "Okay…"

Itachi stood up, not wasting time. "We should get going." He added, startling Sasuke out of a shocked stupor.

The younger nodded. "Of course." And with that quiet exchange, all three left towards the Hokage office.

* * *

Tsunade sighed. "And that's all you can tell me?"

"Yes." Aster answered tersely.

The blonde drew another tired breath. "Well… It appears as though the rest of the story has arrived."

A knock rang through the still room and the door slid open slowly. "Tsunade-sama, I'm back, with both of them…"

"Good."

Itachi entered first, Sasuke sulking warily behind him. The older spoke first, not as cautious as the other. "If I may… Why have you called us here? Not that there aren't obvious reasons for it, but you haven't made a point to have our presence before."

Tsunade nodded in acknowledgement. "Yes, that's true, but…" she paused for emphasis. "It appears I can only hear so much of this without you two. I think it's time extend this discussion party." Standing more confidently, Aster took her place beside Itachi, who nodded in agreement.

* * *

Naruto stirred his ramen lazily. It wasn't like him to let it sit to so long before wolfing it down, but the chef and his daughter knew better than to ask about it. By now, it was common knowledge that the Uchiha clan had returned to Konoha, and of Sasuke's involvement with Akatsuki, however short-lived it may have been. The disappointing end of Naruto's quest for his closest friend was no secret.

He stared at the broth, watching it mix and steam as he guided it with his chopsticks. Betrayal twisted in his stomach and he fought to put Sasuke out of his mind. But it was a task much easier said than done, especially after two years of vigilance. Sighing, he took a bite and wondered where his appetite had gone. It seemed that not even ramen appealed to him anymore.

As he set the chopsticks down, ready to leave, Naruto heard the shuffling of feet behind him. He turned to see Hinata ducking into the small restaurant. "Hinata?" Raising an eyebrow, he watched her blush.

"N-naruto-kun… H-how are y-you?" she stuttered, twirling her fingers.

How was he? It was tempting to blow her off with a sarcastic remark, but he couldn't find the cruelty to do it. Not wanting to be completely honest he settled for, "Okay, I guess. How about you?" He motioned for her to sit at the stool beside him and Ayame left to the back of restaurant.

Hinata seemed taken aback and thoroughly shocked that he was talking to her, not to mention inviting her to sit with him. If not for the circumstances, it would have been like a happy dream. "G-good." She paused. "I-I've been t-training a lot…" Hinata ventured.

She noticed Naruto's face harden._ A lot of good training does…_ He thought bitterly. In desperate need of the distraction small talk would provide, he tried to veer the conversation to a safer topic. "What have you been doing, besides training?"

"N-not much…" Hinata was suddenly at a loss for words. A lot of her time was taken up with missions and volunteer work. Her only other frequent past time was day dreaming about Naruto, which she would never admit to. Not wanting to let their time together end, she fumbled for a better response. "W-what about y-you?"

His eyes widened. He hadn't been doing much but sulking lately. It suddenly dawned on Naruto that he needed a better hobby. He looked at Hinata again, and remembered the way her voice had sounded in the hospital. _Why was she at the hospital then?_ Hinata had been at his bedside more than anyone else, but that may have been due to the fact the rest of team seven had been in the same beaten state. Either way, it was beginning to seem she'd been around him a lot, and he'd just never noticed her. Maybe it was time to pay her the attention she deserved.

Naruto caught her eyes. "Hinata…" She struggled to keep eye contact. "Maybe… Maybe we could spend some more time together." It would be good to be with someone, someone outside of team seven. And it looked like she could give him just the change of pace he needed.

* * *

Itachi continued, purposely avoiding Sasuke's penetrating gaze. "I never actually fought Sasuke. It was Kabuto the entire time… After I activated the technique, I let my guard slip and he got away from me." He looked thoroughly mortified for a moment, and Sasuke had to fight the urge not to gape.

"That's a pretty powerful technique," Tsunade commented. "Making another person look like yourself, forcing your own skills upon them, and fighting through them… It's the ultimate manipulative jutsu." She gave Itachi a distrusting look.

He appeared not to notice it. "I was able to copy it from one of the higher ranked members of Akatsuki… His name is Pein," Itachi paused, feeling Aster shift beside him. He moved closer to her, taking her hand discreetly. "The Akatsuki are no small matter." Itachi was tense. "If we want to get rid of them, we need to move quickly. It would be best to operate under the assumption they already know of our betrayal." His eyes narrowed and his stare fastened itself on Tsunade. "I'm done taking unnecessary risks."

The blonde Hokage nodded and relaxed. "It's settled then." She stood, making her way toward the door to release them. As she pushed open the door, she looked the threesome over one more time. Tsunade set her face as she once again eyed Itachi. "You," she motioned towards him. "You will head a six man team." The older Uchiha barely kept the surprise from his face. "I will have them ready to go in one month's time. I want you to lead our movements against Akatsuki."

He nodded, unsure what to say. Sasuke was the first to make for the door, with Aster pulling Itachi behind him, clearly wanting to question him. "Wait," He told her quietly. Itachi dragged her back into the room.

"Tsunade-sama," Sakura called softly as the Hokage took her place at her desk.

"Let's get this done with," Itachi whispered to Aster, flushing slightly. It was a moment before she realized what he was referring to. Sasuke, who had been in the hall, returned to the door frame, impatient for his older siblings.

"Yes?" Tsunade crossed her arms. "I thought we were done here until next month."

For once, Itachi seemed lost for words. He gripped Aster's hand tighter, trying to make a point with actions rather than speech. Swallowing his anxiety, he straightened up, pulling her beside him. Clearly hand holding wouldn't convey the message he needed it to. "Hokage-sama," He started out respectfully, everyone in the room watching with hostile curiosity. "What steps would be taken to officialize a marriage?"

Tsunade stared, surprised and slightly confused at the question. Behind them, Sasuke's eyes went wide and he froze in a rigid position. It was Sakura who brought a halt to the growing silence. "Erm…" She stepped forward sheepishly. "Aren't most marriages in churches…? With… well, you know… A ceremony and a reception, and…" She trailed off, puzzled.

This time Aster made her voice heard. "I don't think a public wedding would be a smart thing to do, considering our situation. The quieter things are kept the better." She held her head high, showing that she was more than willing to follow at Itachi's side.

As the shock subsided, Tsunade nodded slightly. After a moment, she shuffled through her desk drawers. "A ceremony and reception are rather superfluous at this point… Simply signing a marriage certificate would suffice…" She emerged with a small stack of papers. Still trying to keep with some kind of tradition, she offered, "It wouldn't be hard to arrange for the two of you to exchange vows quietly…"

Aster smiled, becoming more at ease. "That sounds nicer than I thought it would be." She glanced to Itachi for approval.

"It does," he nodded in agreement.

Rubbing her forehead, Tsunade handed them the necessary paperwork. "Have it back as soon as possible." She gave them a wary look. "Time is short."

They both murmured in agreement before turning to leave.

Sasuke waited until they had returned home and he was alone in the living room with Itachi. The older Uchiha sighed, letting himself sink into the small couch. Sasuke stood nervously at the other end of the sofa. "So…" He began, getting Itachi's attention… You…" He paused awkwardly. "You're really marrying nee-chan?" The question came out as more of an accusation. He was stunned, but upset for not seeing it coming and not being told.

"Yes." Itachi answered simply. He held himself with anxiety, but he seemed content. It was more emotion than Sasuke had seem from him in a long time. Suddenly, he turned to fully face his little brother. "You seem upset about it."

Sasuke jerked slightly, thoroughly unnerved by the way Itachi read him. It was too late to lie, so he settled for honesty. "Nobody said anything…" As much as he hated the words coming out his mouth he continued. "If Aster becomes your wife… She's _really_ part of the family… She's _really_ my sister. It would have been nice have known _before_ the people taking care of the paperwork- to be treated like family." He looked away, not entirely sure where the conversation was going to go.

"Hm." Itachi considered his words for moment. "I'm sorry." He appealed Sasuke in earnest. "I didn't think it would matter to you."

Itachi was getting up from the couch, approaching him, but the whole thing was now slow motion for Sasuke. He turned away, and fought to keep from running. _I didn't think it would matter to you._ The words replayed again and again in his head like a broken record stuck in the same spot. All at once, he was at his bedroom door and slipping inside. Itachi hadn't chased him all the way up the stairs, and he was thankful for it.

Sasuke cringed as soon as he shut the door. Itachi thought he didn't care. That had been true not long ago. He couldn't find it in himself to love his brother, but the hatred was fading. Slowly, it was becoming more and more important that he was reaccepted by Itachi. Their conversation had only confirmed the ever-growing gulf between them.

* * *

The door clicked quietly and Itachi sighed. It was as if anything out his mouth upset Sasuke. He was beginning to wonder if they had any hope of ever being anything like brothers again.

* * *

Well... Now that whole thing with Tsunade was rather abrupt.. And Sasuke seems to be changing for the better. I want to elaborate on Itachi's side of things more... He wasn't trying to be cold or unfeeling towards Sasuke, in fact, it was just the opposite. Don't worry, it'll make more sense later. Jeez I keep saying that. lol I apologize for slow updates. Please read my doujin, and **_don't forget to review!!_**


	5. Trust

Sorry for the long wait between updates. I've been cutting chapters a little short, this fic is no exception.

* * *

Chapter 5

Trust

Kakashi stepped into the Hokage's without knocking. The door made a gentle swish as he shut it behind him and the room became still. Tsunade was silent and appeared not to notice the jonin as she rifled through mountains of paperwork. He stood patiently, and when she finally realized he wouldn't simply leave, Tsunade met his intent gaze.

"I trust you have a good reason to disturb my work…" She sounded irritated, but looked tired.

The silver haired sensei nodded. Kakashi waited a moment more before stating the purpose of his presence. "I'm not the only person you trust…" Blonde hair framed her narrowed brown eyes as she made her annoyed suspicion apparent. He paused, waiting for the explanation he had come after.

Tsunade knew what he wanted, and Kakashi was hoping she would give it to him readily. His hopes were falling fast. And as she moved to return to her work, they crashed. He realized he'd have to take the initiative. "It's only been a few days… And now to rush a team out in roughly a month…" Kakashi paused respectfully. "Hokage-sama… Do you truly trust them?"

Even in such a powerful position, Tsunade was beginning to feel helpless to the circumstances around her. She surveyed the peaceful hamlet that was Konoha once again. Memories of her time interviewing Itachi, Aster, and even Sasuke replayed in extreme detail and precision. Their expressions, gestures, and voices were sharper, clearer, than they had been at the recollections' making. "Kakashi…" He stiffened, slightly surprised to be addressed so directly. "You know the redheaded girl with them…?" The jonin nodded in reply. "Itachi is marrying her."

* * *

The midmorning scene outside was inviting, but Sasuke found that venturing into it was more of a duty than a privilege. Itachi had paused their training, leaving his days void of activity and full of time for sorting his thoughts and feelings. Organizing the growing inner battle was the last thing Sasuke wanted to do. Even though he hated being around Itachi so much, he had enjoyed the distraction of mind-numbing training. Now it was gone. There was nothing to ward off his self-made fears.

Being inside the house wasn't helping either. Although it was only furnished with the bare essentials, somehow reminders of his elder brother littered every room. Wandering Konoha was bound to be disastrous, but staying put was just as dangerous. Making up his mind, Sasuke decided to face the less devastating battles that would await within the city.

* * *

Naruto turned down a familiar street, quickly spotting the Ichiraku. He had planned to meet Hinata here, but hadn't given much thought to what would happen after he caught up to her. Weaving through the crowds on the avenues, Naruto dashed towards the ramen shop eagerly. Abruptly, he came to a halt.

He wasn't sure if it was a dream or horrendous nightmare. On the other end of the street, approaching him, was Uchiha Sasuke. The world swam, and then bitter feelings rising from the most recent memories righted it. Naruto narrowed his eyes, standing tall, ready to face his former friend.

Sasuke spotted him quickly. For once in his life, he wanted to run towards Naruto, but the look of utter disgust on the blonde's face made him freeze as his blood turned cold. _He hates me… I betrayed him…_ His stomach felt sick, but he wasn't about to let himself hesitate. Swallowing his doubts, Sasuke made his way to Naruto quickly.

* * *

Itachi rolled over, only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. Blinking away sleep, he sat up. It was worrisome to wake up and find Aster missing, but even more troubling was what she might be up to. Dread twisted in his chest. _What kind of destructive thing is she doing this time?_

A few minutes later, he was stepping off the bottom of the stairs. The house was largely quiet, and it didn't surprise him to notice the absence of Sasuke's chakra. Itachi didn't need to fine tune his senses to locate Aster though. Sasuke's disappearance was expected, Aster's appearance in the kitchen wasn't. The clink of dishes reached him and he cringed, remembering the incident with the instant ramen.

Wary of what he was about to discover, Itachi entered the kitchen. Shock plastered itself on his face as he watched her finished serving two plates of natto and rice. "When did you learn to cook?"

She stuck her tongue out at him childishly before straightening up. "If you remember, I was still recovering," Aster chided him smugly. "I was uncoordinated."

"Uncoordinated enough to almost cover us both in third degree burns from a pot of boiling water." As she set the plates on the table, Itachi made sure his face told her how severely he distrusted the meal before him.

An embarrassed blush colored her cheeks. "I only got first degree burns off that pot; you're exaggerating!" He narrowed his eyes at her.

"Honestly?"

"Honestly!" She shot back. Ignoring his apprehension, Aster handed him a pair of chopsticks. "Just try it before you bad mouth it."

Itachi scrutinized the food. It looked much better than her last attempt at culinary creation. In fact, it was somewhat appealing. Aster started eating, but Itachi only poked at his own food. After a moment, she realized he hadn't actually put any of it in his mouth. Putting down her own chopsticks, she gave him an incredulous look.

Before she could pick at him again, Itachi asked, "What inspired you to cook?" The question was sudden, but it was something he truly wanted to know.

Aster appeared taken aback. "Well… When was the last time we had a real meal?" Itachi nodded. She had a point. "We're about to go off on a mission with nothing but soldier pills and whatever we can get on the road. I figured it'd be good to put some real food into our bodies beforehand…"

He paused. Food was an odd thing to consider, but it was indeed important, in its own way. "You're right…" Giving in, Itachi tasted the natto and rice. Once more, surprise shaped his features. "It's… It's good."

"I know." Aster smiled and held herself with superiority.

* * *

"Naruto," Sasuke pushed past a man, coming closer. Despite himself, the blonde responded to the call by meeting Sasuke's eyes. His stomach turned. There was no stopping the young Uchiha's approach. "Wait." Fighting the urge to obey, Naruto turned and ran for the Ichiraku.

Watching him take off suddenly, Sasuke felt anger overcome his guilt. Not wasting time, he dashed after. The streets were over crowded, but he managed to keep the blonde in sight. Scanning the shops down the boulevard, he took a guess as to his destination. _The Ichiraku?_ He smiled slightly. Even after all this time, Naruto just as predictable as before.

Kakashi stared, speechless for the moment. After a while, he regained his voice. "That is… intriguing…" He said slowly. "But… What does it have to with appointing him head of our efforts against Akatsuki?"

The hokage shifted behind her desk and smiled warily. "Well… You've spoken to her. Aster is no stranger to us…" Tsunade leaned back, folding her hands pensively. "She's childish in many ways… but … determined. A girl like that is too impulsive and immature to lie. I have confidence in everything _she_ told me."

Her tone of voice didn't escape him. "What about Itachi and Sasuke?" He asked pointedly. "Maybe Aster can be trusted, but that doesn't appear to warrant the faith you've given Itachi… And I haven't even begun with Sasuke."

There was a mysterious flash in her eyes and she smiled with more assurance than before. "Uchiha Itachi is hard to read… As would to be expected, whether his story is true or not. There was only one time I could honestly distinguish the validity of his words. Only once, mind you." Tsunade moved back over the desk, holding Kakashi's single onyx eye. "As soon as he brought up marrying that girl… You could actually _see_ his demeanor change… You could tell he was _human_."

"And if it was an act?" Kakashi was tense.

Sighing, Tsunade crossed her arms. "Then it was _damn_ good one… And we're all screwed."

They remained silent, calculating what they were risking on the idea that three exiled nin could be trusted. It was very possible, from their point of view, that it was all a trap, and they had played right into it. Konoha was on the line, as a whole. It was a risk that shouldn't have been taken, but it was too late to change. Neither wanted to muse too long over how potentially wrong things could go.

"And…" Kakashi started, halting briefly to assure that he had the Hokage's attention. "What about Sasuke? Do you trust him as well?"

Tsunade massaged her temples. Sasuke was a whole other story. Taking a breath, she met the jonin's gaze with the utmost seriousness. "I don't think Sasuke trusts himself…"

* * *

Pushing aside one of the hanging banners, Sasuke ducked into the Ichiraku. His gaze immediately settled on Naruto, and he started towards him. Then he realized the blonde still had his back to him, and even more surprising was the appearance of Hinata and Sakura. He stopped, hesitant to announce his presence.

"In one month, Naruto! Weren't you listening?!" Sakura clenched her fists, irritated at Naruto's question.

"Uh-huh." He nodded. "Of course I was listening to you, Sakura-chan." Hinata lowered her eyes.

Sasuke breathed out slowly. _One month…? Isn't that when-?_ Sakura gasped as she noticed him. "S-sasuke-kun!"

The Uchiha appeared uncomfortable for a moment. "Hello."

Disregarding their company, Naruto bolted up from his seat. "What are you doing here?! Why are you following me!?"

"Don't flatter yourself, I have better things to do than chase you around town." Cringing inwardly, Sasuke realized how easily he lied and fell back into the tense of accepting Konoha as home.

Naruto refused to be silenced with a single remark. "Then what _are_ you doing here, **teme**?" The nickname no longer held affection, instead it was a jab at Sasuke's wrongs.

Not wanting to tell that he had in fact appeared at the ramen shop because of Naruto, he went for the first thing that came to mind. "I came here to find Sakura." Watching the kyuubi boy's expressions, it was definitely a poorly chosen cover.

"And what would you want with Sakura?" It was as close to a sneer as he had ever seen from his blonde friend.

Sasuke had never been one back down, especially when challenged. This time was no different. "None of your business." And that was most likely the worst thing he could have said.

Naruto advanced on him, but Sasuke dodged, and slipped out of the ramen shop. Still trying to preserve some kind of pretense that hadn't been following the blonde, he grabbed Sakura's arm and dragged her after him. Moving as fast as he could, Naruto dashed out of the Ichiraku. He scanned the crowd as best as he could, but Sakura and Sasuke had already disappeared.

Still holding onto her, Sasuke weaved through the crowd, hoping he'd lost the blonde. Sakura had been too shocked to pull away earlier, but now she regaining herself. Jerking back, she took Sasuke with her as she tripped and stumbled into a nearly empty side-street. Still reeling, both collapsed against a wall, Sasuke still unconsciously gripping her arm.

"Wha-what are y-you-?!" Sakura stared wide-eyed, shocked that the Uchiha had actually grabbed at her, let alone dragged her half-way around the village.

He dropped her quickly, taking a few steps back. "Sorry." Sasuke mumbled. Embarrassed, he watched her massage her arm. _I hurt her… _"I'm sorry," said softly, this time in earnest. He grimaced as he noticed finger marks. _I really lost control back there._ Sighing, Sasuke moved closer to better examine the damage he had inflicted on her. "I didn't mean to hurt you."

Sakura blushed. "I-it's alright."

"Will it be okay?" He took her arm gently. "It doesn't look very good." There was an imprint of his hand and fingernail marks in her skin.

Turning a brighter shade of red at the contact, she shook her head. "I've been learning medicine, this is nothing. You shouldn't worry." Sakura tensed, waiting for him to retort and say he hadn't been worried. Instead, she was met with momentary silence.

"Oh." Sasuke tilted his head, looking her in the eyes. It dawned on him how red she was. _I'm making her uncomfortable._ He let go of her arm abruptly. "Medical skills are useful," he added feebly.

Sakura sighed softly, disappointed that he hadn't held onto her. "Yes, they are. I'm glad I've had the chance to train under Tsunade-sama." The Uchiha nodded. He had kept tabs on things in Konoha even while he was gone. It was something he hadn't been able to completely let go. Things were beginning to get awkward, so Sasuke took it as his que to walk away. As he turned, Sakura grabbed his shoulder. He spun back around, surprised at the boldness of the move. Blushing again, Sakura made sure to meet his eyes. "Are… Are you alright? You seem tense, and you were acting on edge yesterday…"

"I'm fine." The words were out before he thought about them. Both of them knew it was nothing more than an automated response, but his eyes told her he wouldn't say anything about it.

"Okay." Sakura let him go as worry clouded her thoughts.

* * *

Itachi leaned on the table, folded arms and propped elbows holding his chin. He smiled to himself, watching Aster shuffle around the kitchen. She turned to him suddenly. "Why are sitting there? Get up and help me," she ordered tersely.

"The kitchen is a woman's domain." He grinned as her mouth fell open. It wasn't necessary to mean to words, only to say them to see her reaction. He had always enjoyed being able to get under her skin.

"Like hell!" Aster dropped the dish she had been washing, flipped off the water, and stalked towards the table. "Don't think you can marry me and make me your little house wife!"

"Now, do you really think I'd do that?" Itachi smirked as she leaned down, bracing herself with fists and nearly nose to nose with him.

Her temper became as red as her hair. "I think that's exactly what you'd do!" He noted how off balance she was.

"I didn't say you had to stay in there, I just said I wouldn't come in." He pointed out smartly.

"Too bad! You can't ge-" He cut her short as he tugged on her chin and caught her with a kiss. She froze, realizing only Itachi's mouth and hand were keeping her from lip-locking the tabletop instead. In the back of her mind she noticed the irony of the position.

Too soon for her liking, he pulled back, still holding her chin. Her heart raced and Aster leaned her forehead against his. Itachi smiled. "I'm bored." His nonchalant tone caught her off guard.

'B-bored?"

"Let's go out." He moved his hand down her neck and left it there. Slipping slightly, she took hold of his shoulders, still staring down the wooden tabletop.

Attempting to match his calm demeanor, Aster tried to pull off a casual smile. "I thought we were past dating."

"Is that supposed to mean we can't go out together and see the village?" Itachi raised an eyebrow.

"What's to see? We grew up here…" Aster asked in earnest.

He turned his head so she could feel his breath on her lips. "I want to see how things have changed, aren't you curious?"

Aster's head was spinning and she fought to speak around the distraction of his mouth. "A little."

He stood up, pulling her upright and over the small table. "Let's go." She sighed, as a knot tightened in her stomach. He lifted her up and then dropped her back down without warning. It wasn't the most enjoyable thing, but the high moments were something she lived for, and certainly worth the low moments.

A blush rose over her as she realized they were going out just for the pure joy of being out. It was a solely recreational activity, and without any ulterior motive. A smile curved her lips and she took his hand, glad for once to be back in the leaf village.

* * *

Hinata stumbled after Naruto and almost bumped into him as he stopped suddenly. "N-naruto-kun!"

Breathing hard, he scanned the crowd. _Gone._ He relaxed, leaning his shoulder against hers.

"N-naruto-kun!" Hinata jumped, blushing hard. "W-what are y-you!?"

He turned abruptly, giving her a determined look. To her astonishment, he took hold of her shoulders and pushed back into the ramen shop. Still bordering a daze, Naruto seated her. "Hinata-chan..." He watched her become even redder at the suffix. "Say something."

"W-what?"

"Anything. Just don't talk about _Sasuke_."

* * *

Uneventful, but yet important. How'd I do with the romances? I'm not much of a romance writer, but I try.

**_PlEaSe ReViEw!_**


	6. Rock, Paper, Scissors

* * *

Sorry for slow updates... I feel so guilty! Anway, part of the scene with Aster and Itachi was inspired by the song 'She's the Blade' by Sugarcult. I think just knowing the title will make it a little more fun to read. It's a bit ironic if you listen to the song.

So I hope this is all up to par. I've been busy, but also lazy. In the end, I only spent two days typing this... Two VERRY long days... :D I hope I also editted it enough... I may be looking for beta readers soon... Maybe.

* * *

Chapter Six

Rock, Paper, Scissors

Naruto glanced over at Hinata. They had their shoes off and were hanging their feet in the lake. The sun was out and it was a beautiful day. At this particular moment, Naruto was captivated by their reflections.

"I'm way better looking than that, dattebyo!" He pointed at his image on the water. His feet disappeared at the ankles where he put them in the lake, and he was distorted by the reflection's angle.

Hinata smiled. _Much better looking…_ She blushed. "I-I think it's j-just the lake's p-perspective…"

"Huh?" The blonde raised an eyebrow. "What are you talking about? Between you and Sakura, I feel stupid…"

She sighed. He was talking about Sakura again. Naruto seemed to always have her on his mind, and the comparisons never ended. Sinking in on herself, Hinata felt hopeless. She couldn't find it in herself to blame him for the things he said to her, but whether he meant to or not, he was hurting her. "You're not stupid…" She said quietly.

Upon hearing her voice, Naruto froze. _Just like in the hospital…_ He couldn't believe she'd said something without stuttering. _Her voice is stunning…_ Turning to her abruptly, he looked her in the eyes. Hinata squirmed under his intent gaze, shy to so much attention. "Hinata-chan…" She thought she was 

going to faint. _I'm going to pass out and fall into the lake…!_ "Don't stammer anymore." He paused, slightly uncomfortable. "You have a nice voice," he admitted. She stared, dumbfounded and astonished. Seeing her reaction, he added. "It's very beautiful…"

Not wanting to disappoint, she tried to answer without tripping over her words. It was made all the harder by Naruto's rapt attention and compliment. Finally she replied quietly. "Thank you."

His grin grew to envelop his face and she was glad she was successful. He opened his mouth to say something, but suddenly there was sound in the trees behind them. Sakura stepped out of the bushes.

"Sakura-chan!" Naruto jumped up, waving and running to her. Biting her lip, Hinata tried to spurn her twinge of jealousy. _It's not worth making an enemy of Sakura over…_ She told herself. Hyuuga Hinata wasn't a hateful person, and she wasn't about to let a crush turn her into one. Disliking herself just a little bit more, she stood up and waved greetings to Sakura, trying to hide her disgust with a growing envy towards the pink-haired object of Naruto's affections.

"NARUTO- Calm down!" Sakura was already seething with rage. "I just came back from Tsunade's office-!"

"We're going on a mission, dattebyo?!" Naruto's smile widened until it should have cracked his face. "Huh, are we?

"Shut up and let me talk!" She was on edge. It was indeed a mission, and it was knotting her nerves and making her stomach flip. Naruto backed down after she yelled at him. Still a little ways off, Hinata, chewed her lip until it was sore, upset by the way Sakura treated the blonde boy. Sighing to herself and regaining her composure, Sakura continued. "Yes… It is a mission… Remember what I said about the next time we'd be out on call being in a month?"

Taking a second to process what was said to him, Naruto nodded. "But we're going out on duty before that, aren't we? Isn't that why you're here?"

"No." Sakura shook her head. "Tsunade-sama finally told me what the mission was…"

There was an awkward pause, and Hinata stepped forward, curious about what Naruto would be doing. "Well… Sakura-chan, what is it?" The blonde looked serious for once, the smile fading.

His teammate took a breath, soothing herself. "Team Seven is going after the Akatsuki…" She trailed off.

Naruto scowled. "Good. I'm going to train this whole month, and then we're going to kick thei-…"

"Naruto…" Sakura cut him off. "ALL of Team Seven is going, and then some…"

He blinked, oblivious to the implications of her words. "I'm still going to-!"

"Naruto!" She looked upset. "Kakashi isn't leading the group… It won't just be the three of us, we're going in a group of six."

"Six?" He looked confused. "Kakashi isn't leading us? Sakura… What's going on?"

"Like I said… ALL of Team Seven is going…"

"Sasuke is one of them?!" Naruto tensed. He wanted to say more, but a strange kind of attachment to the friendship they'd had wouldn't let him.

"Yes…" Sakura looked even more distressed. "Aster will be accompanying us as well." She paused before continuing. "The group's leader is… Uchiha Itachi."

Naruto and Hinata froze, shocked. "T-tsunade baa-chan said that to you?!" The blonde was in disbelief.

Sakura looked just as worried as the others' felt. "Yes. We are being referred to as Team SAI… and _we _are the back up."

"T-team SAI?" Hinata asked, thoroughly immersed in the conversation.

"Yes… It's an acronym." Sakura bit her lip, remembering its meaning. "It is the first three letters of the original team's name arranged to a word… Sasuke, Aster, and Itachi…SAI."

* * *

Sitting in the middle of couch centered in the house's living room, Aster smacked her fist to her hand three times rhythmically. "Rock, paper, scissors!"

"No." Itachi narrowed his eyes and crossed his arms obstinately. "This is stupid and we both know it."

"You only say that because you _know_ I'm right!" She was nearly yelling and he leaned backwards. "Just do it!"

"I don't need to play _rock, paper, scissors_ to prove a point." He muttered sullenly.

Aster smirked. "You just know you're going to lose."

"It doesn't matter! It's a dumb game of chance played by _little kids_!" Itachi was beginning to lose his temper with her.

"If it doesn't matter, then why are you **afraid** to play? Huh?!" Her grin widened.

Grinding his teeth, he leaned forward, coming nose to nose with her. "I'm not afraid of losing a game."

"Then let's do it!" Aster cried in triumph. _Got him. I'm gonna put Uchiha Itachi back in his place!_

Pressing his lips into a tense line, he muttered under his breath. "Whatever… Let's just get it over with." As he balled his fist resignedly, he recalled how the argument ahd begun.

* * *

_Sighing to herself, Aster made careful work of embroidering the Uchiha crest on the back of her clothes. They'd set to exchange vows in private in a week, and she wanted to be prepared. Her eyes __followed the needle through the black cloth in a gentle loop, before descending back down._

_Itachi came down the stairs. "There you are…" He watched her work. "On top of things, aren't you?"_

"_Yes, yes I a- OUCH!" Aster promptly dropped her project into her lap, holding her wounded thumb. "Look what you made me do!" She cried accusingly._

"_I didn't make you do anything. That was all you, love." He grinned as she shot him another dirty look. "Just back luck, I guess…"_

"_Humph. Bad luck, eh?" She scoffed, shaking her head as he sat beside her. "More like 'Uchiha luck'."_

_Itachi scowled slightly. "Uchiha luck? Is that supposed to mean something?"_

"_It means pretty much everything connected with the name 'Uchiha' has some kind of 'bad luck'." She wagged her thumb at him. "Co-winky-dink? I think not." Aster smiled._

"_Co-winky-dink?" he repeated in disbelief. "The name 'Uchiha' doesn't bring bad luck."_

"_Does too."_

"_Does not."_

"_Does toooo!"_

"_I'm not going to have this argument." Itachi folded his arms._

"_Really?" Aster kept a confident grin over her features. "Prove it then."_

_He pretended to ignore the jab. "I'm not even going to waste time talking about this."_

"_You just know I'm right!" She snickered, picking the half-finished embroidery back up._

"_A name doesn't bring bad luck." Itachi held his position unyieldingly._

"_You honestly believe that?" He didn't like the look on her face as she questioned him. _She's plotting something… I don't like it.

"_Yes." Itachi tried to sound firm, but the statement came out as more of an inquiry._

"_Well then…" Aster smirked deviously. "Let's test it out. We can play a simple game of chance -rock, paper, scissors. We'll take turns wearing this." She held up the half-finished crest on the back of her clothing. "Well… maybe just holding it." Aster added, as she realized it was one of her strapless, black dresses. Tossing the details aside, she continued. "I can garruntee that the loser will always be the one with the Uchiha crest." She shot him one more confident grin._

_Itachi sighed. "If you think the last name brings such horrible luck… Why are you marrying me and sewing that crest on your clothes?"_

"_Haven't you heard of making sacrifices for love?" She replied smartly, earning another exasperated sigh from him._

* * *

"Told you!" Aster held her 'scissors' in front his face, grabbing his 'rock'. "I had the crest and I lost!"

Itachi pushed her hand away, making clear his annoyance. "Maybe you just suck at rock paper scissors. It's unfair to blame your faults on _my_ last name."

She shook her head in vehement disagreement. "I don't suck at it!" Aster shoved the clothing into his lap. "Now we play again- this time, I'll win."

He sighed loudly, grimacing as he folded the article of clothing in his lap. "I honestly don't believe I'm humoring you like this."

Aster ignored him. "Okay, ready?" She didn't wait for an answer. "Rock-paper-SCISSORS!" They splayed their hands out, Aster with paper and Itachi with a rock again. She whooped, pointing at their hands. "I told you!"

"It was luck- it has nothing to do with _this_," he held up the dress as emphasis. "I'm done with this." He started to stand, but she grabbed him and pulled him back down. Even though he was telling her she was wrong, he was beginning to wonder. Despite himself, Itachi let himself be reseated.

"Just try it again." Aster looked at him seriously now. "It's true. The one with _that_ crest always loses."

Still trying to hold his charade and hide his own rising doubts, Itachi sighed tiredly. "If it makes you be quiet, I'll do it again. Just to prove to you that it's _not_ true."

They sat for a few minutes playing again. Itachi had been sure it was only coincidence that they had each lost while holding the crest, but now he was rethinking things. Almost a full two minutes of non-stop play, and he had lost every last game. Aster gave him a grim smile. "See?"

He was silent at first. "… I dunno… Let's try it the other way."

Aster took the crest and set in her lep gently. Then they resumed play. This time, it was Itachi who appeared to be on an uncanny winning streak. He'd lost count of the number of games he'd won some time before they agreed to stop.

"One more game," he insisted, still not quite believing it.

This time, it was Aster who was tired of the game. "One more, that's it." She consented hesistantly.

Counting out the beats, they threw out their chioces on scissors. Both froze as they saw the results. Aster held scissors, and Itachi displayed paper. She looked down in her lap. The crest was still staring up from her thighs. Both looked at each other, confused.

"Well…" Itachi started warily. "Luck isn't everything."

"No, apparently not." Aster answered slowly. They sat a while longer in silence, pondering the turn of events.

* * *

Wiping sweat from his forehead, Sasuke tried to adjust his arm bandage and keep it from falling off. Aster had warned him about not training, and gotten Itachi to set up rest time for them both, but he couldn't sit idle now. So much was happening, there were so many things he suddenly had to consider. He refused to acknowledge them.

It was too much to try to sort at once. It would take lots of time and careful consideration. He wasn't going to do it. Sasuke was anxious to do anything, but deal with the problems at hand. The unnecessary training gave his scattered mind a much needed break. And even though it helped, he still couldn't find the same comfort in it. He needed purpose and direction; he'd lost that. The only way to regain it would be to face his problems. That wasn't going to happen.

He picked kunai and shuriken from a target, knowing he had hit everything exactly where he wanted it, and would do so again and again. The training wasn't for skill, just to forget. And it wasn't working._ Looks like I need to take it up a notch, then._

* * *

Sakura wandered through the woods slowly. She was confused as to what was going on with the Uchiha, but even more concerned about Sasuke. Biting her lip, she realized she was scared of him. 

After two years, she had hoped her crush was gone. But instead, as soon as she'd seen him, it had returned tenfold; until it was painful in a very literal way.

Mulling over her own feelings, she fingered the scratch marks he'd left on her arm. She hadn't healed them yet. It wasn't because she couldn't, but she didn't seem to want to. They made that day, even though it had been less than forty-eight hours since, more real. She couldn't quite believe he had done he any of it.

Sakura ran her finger over the small crescents of nail marks. He'd hurt her again, and it would heal in time, just like everything else- whether she wanted it to or not.

She sighed. Not only was she ordered to find Naruto and spread the news of the mission, but also inform the two Uchiha, and one soon to be. Their house was a little ways off, and it was probably faster for her to take the proper streets there, but she'd suddenly had the urge to take a detour to the training grounds. Usually she didn't give into such impulses, but this time was different. She was dreading knocking on that particular front door. Remembering how she had barely handled Sasuke answering, Sakura didn't even want to imagine what it would be like to have Itachi open the door.

Emptying her mind, she let the crunch of leaves fill her head. Sooner than she would have liked, she was at the training grounds. She looked up as she heard the familiar thunk of metal piercing wood. Sakura froze.

Sasuke was standing in the middle of the clearing. Suddenly he took off, leaping high into the air. He did several intricate turns, dodging imaginary attackers, before throwing out his own weapons. Sakura watched, awestruck, as he hit the target dead center without so much as a glance. _He's gotten so strong…_

He came down, landing in a squat. It was a harsh landing, and required strong legs. Sakura was amazed as he held the position. Suddenly her face fell. Sasuke tried to stand, but stumbled, and ended by taking a seat on the ground.

Frightened, she rushed over. "Sasuke!" He turned to see Sakura dashing towards him. "Are you alright?!"

"I'm fine." He snapped, holding one his ankles. The Uchiha paused, massaging the joint before standing to return to his training.

Sakura grabbed hold of his arm roughly. "You shouldn't just brush that off!" She noticed several places where he still wore remnants of bandaging. "Especially if you're still healing! You could _really_ get hurt."

_I could __**really**__ get hurt, huh?_ He thought sullenly. _I'm already beat up enough, what's one more bruise?_ "I'm not going to get hurt." Sasuke shot back.

She ignored him. "Let me see your ankles."

As much as he hated to admit it, they were sore. His body wasn't ready to take a landing like that, and despite the appearance of being fine, his ankles were in quite a bit of pain. Resigned on the outside, and secretly slightly glad, he sat back down with Sakura across from him.

"Stay still for a moment." He obeyed, watching her hair fall over her face as her eyes examined his ankle. She held it gently, pressing her fingers to different spots and taking note of what she felt there. Sasuke was hot and tired after several hours of overly repetitive workout, and it was nice to sit down with her cool fingers pushing back his leg wrappings. He relaxed a little bit, not as tense as when she had entered the clearing. Finally she looked back up at him. "It's just strained. I can relieve the pain, but you _need_ to rest."

He scoffed. "Hmph. That's what Aster keeps saying." Sasuke admitted quietly.

Sakura blinked, surprised that he would mention her. "She's right." She watched his bored gaze explore the sky above. Her own mind wandered back to her time with Aster in the Hokage's office. "Sasuke… What do you think of her…? Is… Is she important to you?"

He looked surprised for a moment. Uneasy about even answering, he replied slowly. "She was always like a sister to me… When I was little, I depended on Itachi… And Aster was there whenever he wasn't…" He paused remembering seeing her in the hospital, hitting her in the forest, and then fighting her in Orochimaru's lair. "She taken a lot of crap from me… I feel bad about it." There was more he wanted to add, but he was done making confessions. As he looked at Sakura's pensive stare, his feelings became mixed. It was nice to just say it out loud, but he wasn't sure he wanted to say it with anyone around, especially Sakura.

He was almost ready to leave when she caught his eyes. "Is… Is it odd to know Itachi is marrying her?"

Sasuke blinked, thoroughly caught off guard. He thought a moment before answering. "She's always been like family… It's almost natural for them to get married… She has such a history with… my brother." He paused, marveling as he realized how long it had been since he'd used the phrase. "It just makes things official."

"Oh…" Sakura's expression was unfathomable as she turned over his words in her head. "So… You're happy for Itachi…?"

Thrown off once more by her words, Sasuke's eyes widened. "Happy for Itachi?" He hesistated. "I'm happy for Aster…" Sakura looked confused. Suddenly the conversation was no longer relaxing, but too prodding and exceedingly uncomfortable. Watching the look on her face, he felt he needed to give one last explanation before leaving. "Aster is more like family than _him_ at this point." He added sullenly, remembering the scene in the living room. Before she could question him further, Sasuke turned away.

Sakura stood to chase him, but he used a teleportation technique and was gone before she was even all the way up. _He's mad at me… I was too nosy… I should have just left him alone!_ She was angry with herself, and wanted to apologize, but didn't have the gall to follow him. Or so she thought at first. _I __**have**__ to go to his house… I have __to give them rest of the mission information._ Sakura bit her lip, hard. Hoping Sasuke would still be out, she made her way towards the Uchiha household.

* * *

There it is... Chapter six. What did you think of that turn of events? The story is still moving slow... I'm sorry about that... I can't do much for this part. I dunno how well editted it is, again... I typed it in a newer version of word than I'm used to, and I couldn't get the display settings in the program the way I like them. It came up funky in documents, and I tried to fix the spacing, I'm not sure how successful I was. Anyway, critique, however much feared, is appreciated.

**_PlEaSe ReViEw_**


	7. Training Partner

_Here you go, finally an update! Hopefully I'll get back on top of things and update more quickly in the future. Enjoy, we're still moving slow._

* * *

Chapter Seven

Training Partner

Hinata dragged her feet, kicking up dust as she made her way down an empty side street in Konoha's fading twilight. There were many things to ponder now that the Uchiha had returned to the village, but most of her worries lie with what connection they had to Naruto. She was struggling to understand the friendship between him and Sasuke, but without his help, it seemed an insurmountable task. How could she comprehend something she had never witnessed? Being on separate genin teams was making things even tougher. Although she was now chunin, she still kept her closest associations amongst her old teammates.

With a soft sigh, she tried to dismiss the thoughts and focus how wonderful their day together had been. It wasn't a date, but it was close enough for her. Hinata smiled in remembrance. Trying to push aside its ending, she moved just a little faster, her feet making quiet tapping sounds on the ground. With her concentration set on preserving her high, she arrived in front of the looming Hyuuga house faster than she appreciated. Although tempted to turn away and take an unnecessary stroll, she stepped in the front gate quietly.

* * *

The front door swung open and Sasuke stalked in. Aster and Itachi turned, watching him. Still guilty over there last meeting, Itachi let his eyes fall to the floor as Aster called warm, witty greetings from the living room. A few steps in, Sasuke stumbled, his ankle still sore. Aster was up in an instant.

"You were training," She accused, glaring at him. Even though Itachi was trying not to get involved, the idea that his brother may have injured himself during a guarded training session caught his attention.

Sasuke shook his head. "So what?" He took another step, almost fully disguising his limp. Only someone looking for it would have noticed. And Aster did, immediately.

She grit her teeth, trying to control her temper. Yelling at him would only make it worse. "'So what?' Weren't you told to rest?" Aster approached him slowly, treating him like a frightened creature of the wild, as she sensed his agitation. "Sasuke… Answer me…" In an after thought she added, "Please."

"I'm fine." He made to dodge her.

Aster caught him by the elbow. "Oh no you don't," She muttered, slipping a little. "I want to look at it."

Tugging his arm away from her in vain, he met her eyes sternly. "Sakura looked at it already. I'm fine."

Catching the flicker in his gaze, she took a firmer hold on him, guiding him towards the couch. "Fine is a loose term. I'd like to check it myself."

"It's going to be alri-" He started, trying to shake her off gently.

"Sasuke, sit down." Itachi was still sitting on the ground, but he spoke with authority. He didn't need to be loud to make Sasuke realize it was order and not a request.

Giving his older brother a sullen look, he hoped to convey a reminder of their argument in this setting only days prior. Itachi pulled his stare away before Sasuke could get the satisfaction of making him more uncomfortable and guilt-ridden. As Aster crammed him into a corner against an armrest, she appeared ignorant to the importance of the exchange.

Flopping down opposite Sasuke, she crossed her legs. "Give that leg to me." He obeyed slowly, scowling at her as his thoughts focused on Itachi. "Don't make that face at me." She scolded him briskly.

Realizing he'd aimed his glare at the wrong person, he flushed and became more cooperative. "It's my ankle…"

She smiled. "Now we're getting somewhere…" Aster pushed back the wrappings, tsking the quality of the redo. "So, training accident?"

"Harsh landing."

Itachi curled his fingers, anxious as he listened to the conversation, and disappointed at his own trepid choice to reframe from it. "You should always have someone with you when you train…" Sasuke looked at him, making his vehemence clearer. "It's safer…" Itachi met and held Sasuke's unkind gaze with seriousness. "You need a partner to watch out for you. You never what will happen."

* * *

Swallowing hard, Sakura paused at the end of the path to the front door. _Uchiha… Uchiha Sasuke…_ She bit her lip again. The door was only a few yards away, and she was having trouble gathering the courage to take the precious couple of steps towards it. The brown door stared down her green gaze in an unnerving manner, much reminiscent of the house's occupants.

Easily distracted by her hesitance to admit her fears, Sakura noted the was house brown all over, most likely inside and out. It was rather newly built and unlived in until now. There was no paint on the outside, so she doubted there was any inside. She pursed her lips, deciding it was a bland place to live. _I had no idea there were so many shades of brown…_ Sakura thought disdainfully. _No wonder Sasuke is… _Her mind became traitorous once again. _Sasuke…_ She clenched her fists, trying to gather her resolve.

Swallowing hard and forcing her decision, Sakura made her way to the door, stopping in front of it. With one last bit of will power, she knocked. She winced, seeing the wood reverberate and realizing she'd knocked much harder than she'd meant to. Then there was silence. Seconds ticked by, and she was about ready to turn away when the door opened. Aster gave her a shrewd once-over.

"Do you need something?" She blushed, hearing how harsh she sounded. In an effort to make up for it she stepped aside. "You look like you have something important to say. Would you like to come in and sit down?"

Now it was Sakura who appeared embarrassed. She'd been expecting Sasuke somewhere in the back of her mind, and currently, she was face to face with his soon to be sister-in-law. "Um," Afraid of causing tension, she accepted the offer. "Thank you…" She mumbled, stepping inside and following Aster's lead.

The house was poorly furnished and wide open. Wooden walls, wooden floors, wooden ceilings, and wooden doors, their home looked to have grown straight out of the ground. Sakura turned to see the living room with Sasuke on one end of the couch and Itachi on the other. The younger's gaze went from a glare to a blank stare as he spotted her, while the other seemed unphased. Sakura met Sasuke's eyes, unable to explain her fear of his attention. Ignoring it, she plastered a weak smile on her face. It faded though as she realized no one else bothered with the courtesy of the act. Aster took hold of her shoulder, guiding her to the couch as Itachi stood, leaving an extra space for her. Sakura slid down, less than a full three feet away from Sasuke. As soon as she started to move, he made to stand.

"No way," Aster was in front of him in an instant. "Not on that ankle - you sit there." She guided him back down as he protested with his eyes, still silent. "You already looked at it?" Aster pointed to Sasuke's ankle and gave Sakura a questioning look.

She answered quickly, still on edge. "Yes. I was passing by when he hurt it." Sakura was ready to continue in an effort quell her nerves, but Itachi's quizzical stare silenced her. The way he watched the room made him appear as though he knew something they didn't. It unsettled her and she again wondered at how Sasuke survived under these living conditions.

"You're a medic, correct?" Aster's tone commanded Sakura's attention and she felt herself shrink under her stone gaze. She nodded, trying to feign confidence as it evaporated from her. "Why weren't you more careful with the wrappings? If the bracing isn't right he could end up hurting himself even more."

Sakura's eyes widened. _She knows quite a bit about salutary techniques… How odd._ She opened her mouth to answer when she realized she was without a decent reason. In truth, she'd been intimidated by the fact that it was Sasuke she was working on. Somehow it didn't seem like the best reply to give. After sputtering uncomfortably she finished feebly, "I'm sorry."

Her answer irritated Aster. "Don't do it again," she shot back sharply. "A medical ninja holds lives in their hands. Even it was only a sprained ankle, you should exercise the same care you would on the battle field in every situation." Sakura shrank under the stern reprimanding, becoming more curious as to the redhead's knowledge. Aster looked ready to go on, but Sasuke intervened.

"Everyone makes mistakes…" He said quietly in her defense. Sasuke made sure to stay firm in his expression as Aster's mouth fell open. To his surprise, he saw Itachi suppress a smirk.

After a moment, Aster regained herself, giving Sakura one last suspicious look. "Don't do it again." She was met with a solid nod before leaving the room. Sasuke caught Itachi looking them both over once again before he made to follow her.

A few awkward seconds ticked by and Sakura stood up to leave. "Where are you going?" Sasuke asked, his face somehow commanding. Sakura sat down again.

"I… I just thought I should leave." He stared at her, waiting for more explanation. Lowering her voice in confidence, she added, "I don't think Aster appreciates having me here." As if one cue, the angry clink of dishes could be heard in the kitchen.

Sasuke shrugged. "That's just how she is."

She blinked, wondering if he'd meant to comfort her. Instead, she wanted more to leave, and felt more trapped by his steadfast stare. "Oh." They sat in silence for a few minutes. Taking a deep breath, she addressed Sasuke quietly. "I'm sorry I wasn't more careful with your ankle."

That appeared to annoy him. "Aster just likes to nit-pick." He replied sullenly. Sakura looked surprised as remembered what he'd said to her in the forest. As if being reminded of his own words, he continued, "She's just a little bit paranoid at times." Sasuke shrugged, showing that he had nothing against her tendencies. Questions bubbled up in Sakura once more, but she repressed them. Out of the blue, he inquired pointedly, "Why are you here?"

She gasped. "Oh- I have news!" Glancing back towards the kitchen she decided it might be all right to tell Sasuke separately from Aster and Itachi. "The rest of the team has been chosen…" Both immediately knew what was being talked about and it became abruptly tense. "Along with the three of you… I will be going… Kakashi will be going…" She paused, measuring his reactions. So far Sasuke appeared at ease. "And Naruto." He went rigid.

* * *

Itachi ducked his head into the kitchen, spotting Aster with her back to him. There were less than a handful of plates in the sink, but she'd turned the water on and was abusing them with a sponge. Once finished with that task, she moved on and threw a pot of water onto the stove rather vehemently. Only after raising a ruckus did she turn around and notice him.

"If you're going to be in here, make yourself useful." She snapped.

Itachi smirked. "You seem upset."

"Get out." She didn't even look at him.

His grin widened. "I haven't done anything… I'm not Sakura." He watched her twitch. "Does it really unsettle you that much?"

Now red-faced, she flipped on him, giving Itachi a thoroughly evil look. "And what is that supposed to mean?" She retorted, failing miserably at self-control. "It would be nice if would say all of what you're thinking." Aster added, still trying to soothe herself.

Moving to repose on the counter next to her, Itachi sighed. "He's sixteen and he likes girls," He stated plainly, shrugging as he finished. Aster gave him a look of pure horror. Hesitantly he tacked on, "I'd be more worried if he didn't…"

Her demeanor changed abruptly. "It's not that…" He watched her shoulders sink. There was a long pause between them. "It's _her_."

Itachi narrowed his eyes, puzzled by her implications. "Why do you say that?" Ignoring him, Aster turned back to the pot of now boiling water. Before he could forcibly capture her attention, the uncomfortable subjects their conversation entered the kitchen as well.

Both of them turned, Aster nearly spilling hot water. Scolding her sharply as he set the pot on the counter gingerly, he realized she wasn't paying attention to him again. Itachi followed her suspicious gaze to Sasuke. The younger Uchiha was back his dark, reclusive usual sulk, and now there was a careful distance between himself and Sakura, who appeared mortified and helpless in expression. They became still, all sizing up one another.

Gathering herself, Sakura looked to the two on the other side of the room, finding it was somehow easier to keep herself trained on Aster's suspicious face. Breathing deeply and taking from her nearly emptied reserve of foolhardy courage, she started on the reason she'd come in the first place. "… I suspect you already realize I came by with a purpose…" Itachi was placid as Aster relaxed the slightest. Clearing her throat, Sakura continued. "I was sent by Hokage-sama… The rest of the team has been chosen." Everyone in the small kitchen straightened with importance, save for Sasuke who knew what was coming and was successfully blending in with the furniture. "Hatake Kakashi will be in your company, as will I… And so will Uzumaki Naruto."

Aster had flinched at Kakashi's name, but Itachi picked up one the bigger problem. 'And so will Uzumaki Naruto.' He set his mouth in a grim line, more than understanding of what was going through his younger brother's mind, and what kind of negative repercussions it could have. Their mission was going to be a challenge in more ways than one.

* * *

Night was falling now and Itachi felt drained he stared out the window. Aster was fast asleep upstairs, and he knew Sasuke was still lying awake by the way his chakra seeped from the second floor. There was so much to consider with their new 'team' that he was somehow supposed to lead. Sure, he'd led small troops of Anbu back in the day, but there was a difference. Each one of them had masks, there was nothing more than business between; and even without the pressure of personal relationships, there was still the daunting task of organizing the group's abilities.

He sighed, shifting the papers under his arm. Idly, he wondered why paperwork was necessary for a marriage, especially the amount they'd been given. Aster's name stood out to him and he remembered how upset Sasuke had seemed at his late inclusion. It bothered him that his brother was equally restless as him. Vaguely he pondered the girl who'd been by and he felt himself smirk. Sasuke wouldn't be caught dead in a show of affection towards her, but he hid his thoughts badly- no matter how unclear they were.

But as everything did, his musings circled back to the unsettling picture of Aster's grim glare in the kitchen. Despite her overprotective nature, this didn't seem like the kind of thing she would interfere with. Itachi chewed his lip, troubled by her attitude towards Sakura. There was more to it, but he couldn't think what it could be. To further his growing dread, his mind's memory conjured a hint of fear in her gaze. There was certainly no reason for that. It didn't add up at all and left him at a loss.

Itachi nearly jumped when he picked up footsteps on the bottom of the stairs. As if sensing his thoughts, Aster stared back half awake, a smile barely curving her lips. She moved down the landing slowly, careful not to trip over her own feet. "You're still up…" Her voice was thick with sleep. He decided she must have woken up, immediately noticed his absence, and decided to seek him out. This wouldn't be a first. Her eyes settled on the papers. "_That_ can wait until morning; I'll help you."

He shook his head. "I wasn't doing much with it…"

"Oh." Aster didn't press for answers as she draped herself over the back of his shoulders. "It's late."

"I know." Itachi leaned back, guiding her arms around him. He was abruptly aware of how thin her night clothing was. Sighing heavily, she gripped the front of his shirt, letting him run his hands down her forearms. He stopped at her wrists, wrapping them in a gentle grip; his fingers nearly closed around her. She was small, much smaller than him. Her yawn tore him from his observations. "Maybe we should get some sleep…"

Aster laughed quietly, still unmoving. "Maybe…" she consented with a drowsy edge.

They took the steps one at time, more cautiously than usual. Aster leaned most of her weight on him and he was nearly carrying her. After what felt like much too long, they stumbled into their shared bedroom. The sheets were already askew. The second he let her go, Aster sprawled across the mattress, dead asleep. Only pausing to consider changing, he dismissed the idea and collapsed next to her. Distantly, he felt her curl against him before drifting to complete unconsciousness.

* * *

Naruto stared at the ceiling, the homey bed sheets encasing him no longer comforting. Gloomy gray speckles stared back from the stucco in the darkness. He'd wanted so badly to hunt Akatsuki, now his determination was scattered. His resolve was being dissolved; first by Sasuke, and now Itachi's leadership of their crusade. Thoughts twisted in his stomach and he felt slightly sick. _Why did Sasuke do that? Why did he have to join __**them**__?_ The question twisted like a knife, the Uchiha crest on its imaginary handle.

* * *

_Hope it's alright. I've been busy and struggling with myself, or this would have been up a month sooner. **PlEaSe ReVieW** Frou Frou is inspirational, especially their song 'Let Go'._


	8. Invite

_Sorry for the late update! I've been real busy, and then I wasn't on the comp for three weeks! For anyone reading At Gun Point, I'll try to a multiple chapter update soon. Here's your prize for enduring my bad time management!

* * *

_

Chapter Eight

Invite

_Warmth trickled through her fingers as she curled them in the dirt, trying to rid herself of its feeling. Then there was more; it was inescapable. Aster heaved, trying to right her breathing and properly discern the world around her. Even the sky was bleeding now, and she felt the pulsing crimson pooling around her knees. As gruesome as it was, she could have survived, could have persevered. But as her gaze trailed across the scarred earth, it showed her hell. Bile rose in the back of her throat and she teetered. Her eyes locked with her demon. Bright green pierced her as a smile curled the other's lips. Aster crumbled, howling in agony._

"Wake up- Aster!" Itachi stifled a gasp as he dodged her foot. "Get up…!" Her eyes flipped open as she stared at him, mouth drawn in horror.

"Itachi!" Sweat beaded on her forehead as she noted blood from the corner of his mouth. "What-?!" Her voice was becoming shrill. "You're bleeding!"

He paused, letting go of one of her wrists to wipe it away. Giving her a sullen look, "You hit me… Really hard… While I was still asleep."

She stared for moment, her eyes going wide. Still careful to keep a hold on her, Itachi waited, measuring her shock. "That's all?" She breathed. He nodded, warily of her question. There was a momentary pause, then she burst into laughter.

He clamped a hand over her mouth as fast as he could. "What the hell? There's nothing funny about this!" Anger rose up in him as Aster wiggled out of his grip. She continued to laugh, and in vain, he tried to quiet her again. "Be quiet! You're going to wake up Sasuke!"

That appeared to settle her slightly. Even more to his confusion, she turned and hugged him. He froze. Aster hung on him for a while before speaking, when she did, it was softly, almost a whisper. "You're right… There's nothing funny about it…" Itachi tried to ask about her crazed laughing fit, but she continued over him in answer. "I wasn't laughing because I found anything here humorous… I'm just glad you were bleeding because I hit you in my sleep and nothing else happened…"

He narrowed his eyes. "It's alright for to me to bleed as long as you're the one injuring me… Is that what you're saying?" A smirk curled the corner of his mouth.

Aster looked horrorified. "No! I just… I..!"

"Calm down…" He mumbled, sitting upright and removing her weight from him. Taking a small breath, Itachi gave her a side-long look. "What was it about?" He watched her face go blank before registering that he was referring to what had so obviously been her first nightmare in a long time. Fighting the urge to prod her more, he waited, hoping their earlier exchange would have made her more talkative.

Her thought process played over her face at first, slowly fading behind an indifferent mask; it was a habit she'd acquired from her time with him. Finally at a decision, she met his gaze completely. "You remember… Sakura…" He bit his lip, all this time for her to sort her words and she chose not to finish her sentences. It frustrated him. "I had a feeling about her before…" Her lips tightened and she straightened her spine rigidly. "I don't like her… I think she poses a threat to us…" Upon seeing Itachi's befuddled look become an expression set to argue, she added quickly, "An unwitting threat, of course, but still… Her presence isn't something to be taken lightly." Aster paused. "This… This nightmare," She stumbled over the word. "It only confirms what I first thought…"

Itachi shook his head. "She's a sixteen year old girl… I doubt she's anything more ominous than a spy for Tsunade to make sure we behave." He gave her a serious stare. "Don't worry about her… We have more pressing problems."

Anxiety rose up in her, and Aster was nearly ready to recount the entire night terror, but the absurdity of it suddenly struck her. He was right. Not only was Sakura barely more than a child, there was no way she could directly harm them, especially as she had in Aster's dream. A knot sank her stomach and she felt foolish. "You're right…" she nodded and agreed reluctantly.

Her indisposed manner didn't escape Itachi, but the middle of the night seemed like the wrong time to go after Aster for answers. "I'm still tired…" He told her matter of factly, trying to distract them both from the awkward conversation.

She smiled slowly at him, doubt still tugging at her gaze. "Me too…" In silent agreement, they curled back up on the mattress, falling back asleep just as quickly as they'd awoken.

* * *

Days were passing slowly, and Sasuke was becoming accustomed to seeing Itachi up late, pouring over paperwork downstairs. However thin the stack may have been, he'd overheard them discussing the absurdity of many of the questions as they tried to answer accurately. It was morning now though. Sasuke sighed. The living room couch wasn't very large, and there wasn't much to look at in house so completely lacking décor. The sun was yet to touch the horizon, but he knew dawn was coming soon. Sleep was becoming additionally challenging to acquire. He wasn't sure why he'd decided to sit down here instead, but he told himself it was because he needed a change of scenery.

"Not much different down here…" He scoffed out loud, full-filling a desire to break the monotonous silence surrounding him. It weighed on the room like a heavy quilt, slowly suffocating all that lay underneath.

A hand settled on the couch, behind his shoulder. "No… It isn't." Itachi agreed softly, glancing at him.

Sasuke went rigid. He noticed the first rays of day light spilling over the village's scope. _How long have I been sitting here?_ Tensing further, he refused to turn around. "What are you doing down here?" Although he'd hadn't meant it kindly, it sounded even more vicious than he'd intended.

The fabric of the couch gave under Itachi's fingers, telling Sasuke he'd tightened his grip on it. "…I assume you're still upset with me…" The elder muttered with an edge of sarcasm.

"No- _not at all_," Sasuke shot back through gritted teeth, his remorse for earlier spite quickly disappearing.

An awkward silence prevailed as Itachi waited for the younger to run from him. But he sensed now that Sasuke wanted to stay; not necessarily to work out the problem, but to vent his frustration with sharp words. Determination set his blank expression in stone as he continued. _I'm not going to let him act like this. This behavior is like that of a child…_ "Sasuke… I'm sorry about our earlier misunderstanding." Itachi could feel shock wash over him as the air by his hand dropped several degrees. In another dangerous leap he added. "I hope you can forgive me."

All the feeling in his body receded to his finger tips, and then disappeared suddenly. Sasuke felt his face fall to a familiar scowl as he picked a furtive meaning behind the last sentence. His first reaction was to retort and send Itachi's request down in flames, but his sensation wouldn't come back fast enough to allow it, as he waited for it impatiently, another desire rose behind it.

He'd spent hours on end, trying to occupy his days, almost afraid to restart his training, and sure Aster would know the moment he did. Time was passing far too leisurely and he couldn't stand it anymore. A knot in Sasuke's chest clenched as he felt a peculiar longing for exhaustion and mindless movement. There was one way to get it, someone Aster couldn't easily go around.

Itachi was ready to give in, taking Sasuke's silence as a resounding no and vow of continued hatred. He pulled his hand back, turning to walk away.

"Wait-" Sasuke stared at him self-consciously. Itachi looked back at him. "Can… Can we start training again?" The words almost slurred in the speed they were delivered with.

There was an uncomfortable pause between them as Itachi was temporarily caught off guard. After regaining himself, he gave Sasuke a solid look. "Alright." Plans were already forming in his mind, and then he thought of Aster. Itachi glanced over his shoulder. "Sasuke…" The younger turned to meet his eyes. "… Don't inform Aster- she'll be upset."

Sasuke nodded, secretly glad of Itachi's mention of her. Even though he couldn't agree with his brother, at least they were on the same page. It was an odd sensation to know that he was going behind Aster's back, but even more obscured by the idea of doing such _with_ Itachi.

* * *

The gentle breeze through the village carried the mixed scents of the street vendors, and Aster remembered why Konoha was supposed to be such a pleasurable place. It was nice out here, despite the crowds and wild children weaving through the throngs of people. Her body was livewire. The knowledge that she would soon be taking the Uchiha name has her own was electrifying, and hard to savor when preoccupied with Itachi's company. His presence to her was all consuming, and everything else paled in comparison during those moments. Time apart was necessary for mental health.

She breathed in deeply, the quacking of her nerves slowly replaced by overwhelming contentment. It was somehow possible that regardless of all the suffering this village had inflicted upon her, she could find happiness here. Aster was baffled by it, but was not about to question it. An aimless smile curved her lips and she melded in with the crowd, taking pleasure in the momentary peace.

After giving Ayame a significant piece of the bulk that was his wallet, Naruto ducked out of the infamous restaurant. The mash of people that greeted him was no surprise, and part of a satisfying normalcy. He would find Hinata in a few minutes, and then any idea of the Uchiha's presence in Konoha could be safely wiped from him.

He turned his head, and blue eyes returned his wide-eyed stare. Aster and Naruto froze. "… Hello …" Aster said hesitantly, still wary of the kyuubi child.

Oddly enough, instead of anger rising from him or contempt, she found solemn curiosity. "I keep running in to you… I don't understand it." An idea struck him. The blonde started to walk away, glancing over his shoulder. "Come with me…" Almost grudgingly he added, "Please." _It would be safer to talk to her here… But I don't know what would happen if Sakura or Hinata were to show up…_

With only a slight pause, Aster trotted after him, amazement barely hidden. _Already, I can see how much he's changed since I saw him in that hotel…_She couldn't hate Naruto, but distaste for him colored her demeanor as she thought back to the near face off in the forest.

* * *

Small dirt clouds dissipated quickly as they'd come. Hinata stopped scuffing her feet as she felt Sakura's eyes fasten themselves on her. Dread knotted in her stomach.

"So…" Her sing-song voice made Hinata more uncomfortable. "You _really_ like Naruto?! Of all the people in this village… _Naruto!?_"

Sakura watched a blush crawl over her as she tried to hide her face behind her now grown hair. "…Y-y-yess…" The words were little more than a whisper.

"Things seem to be going well then," she commented. "He's always with you whenever I go to find him." The Hyuuga girl looked particularly hurt by this observation. "Hinata?" Sakura was met with silence. "Hinata- what's wrong?" For a moment she thought she saw tears, and then she was graced with the penetrating strength of Hinata's full gaze.

Taking a deep breath, she tried to find the courage to answer back. Sakura's high-stung voice cut through her again and she found the wild potency to answer. "D-don't you u-understand?" Hinata raised her voice to something finally audible. "H-he comes and t-talks to me… But you're a-all he talks a-about."

Her stomach felt like a lead weight. "Are… Are you serious?" Sakura decided Naruto had to be deaf, dumb and inexorably retarded to not notice Hinata's affection, and even more pitiful for doing what he did to her, which was undoubtedly on accident. Guilt washed over her and anger reared its head right behind it. "I'm going to go find him right now and-!" As Sakura stood, Hinata jumped up to block her path.

"No- please don't!" Her tone of voice was almost desperate. "please!"

The other looked befuddled and dazed. "Hinata… Do you sing?"

A blush crawled back over her. "N-no…"

"You're voice is so pretty!" Sakura took a step towards her and Hinata backed up, suddenly nervous of her. "If you'd stop stuttering and just _talk_, anybody- even _Naruto_" she addressed him incredously, "would fall head over heels for you!"

"W-wha?" Hinata tensed even more, bringing her arms in around her as if they would defend her from Sakura's bubbly ideas and schemes. "U-uum.."

* * *

The forest was calm and peaceful, and Aster resolved that she wanted to be on good terms with Naruto. After all, he was a friend of Sasuke's, or at least had been. Maybe the friendship could be rekindled, and new one created between him and the rest of them. They stopped in the middle of one of the training grounds and Aster watched him flop at the foot of one of the wooden posts.

"Well?" Aster smiled at the childish way he moved and the contrast of it with the adult-like way he'd addressed her earlier.

Naruto looked up at her and she took her que to sit across from him. He started out slowly, piecing together his reasoning out loud. "I saw you in the hotel… and then again in the hospital… and now with… them." He made clear his uneasiness at addressing the Uchiha brothers. "What was going on?" The blonde finally burst.

* * *

Silence was a tangible thing as they walked. Other than the small exchange between them when Sasuke had caught him on his way out the door, neither Uchiha had said much. Itachi appeared oblivious to the circumstances and lost in thought as they made their way towards the training ground. Their path was purposely away from the main streets, giving them solitude. The steady sound of their feet paving a worn trail was growing to be a comfort and Sasuke was slowly becoming accustomed to it.

"Sasuke," Itachi's voice surprised him and he flinched. "I want to ask you something." The preamble to the question seized Sasuke's attention. The elder continued slowly, almost awkward. "You were upset with me because I didn't tell you all of what was going on…?" There was a curt, suspicious nod in response. "But now you know…" Itachi turned his head to the side, obscuring his face. "Aster and I are… getting married…" He could feel Sasuke's distaste for the idea. "Originally, we wanted to completely forego any ceremonies and festivities… But… There will be a small exchanging of vows… No more, no less."

Despite his growing abhorrence to the conversation, Itachi's inept way of discussion was sparking amusement. "Alright." Sasuke said softly, merely acknowledging the information.

"And," The elder Uchiha fixed him with a determined stare. "I would… I would like for you to be there."

Shock widened Sasuke's eyes and he felt his shoulders tense visibly. Once again, a demanding silence walked with them. The thought that Itachi should ask him, instead of Aster, was somehow absurd and yet, to be expected. Even being invited to such a thing, when his mixed feelings towards it were more than clear, was bending the limits of imagination. An answer didn't come to him right away. With earnest concern and a hint of venom he replied, "I'll think about it."

* * *

Aster's easy-going air vanished. "A lot of things were going on…" She looked at Naruto, hoping for understanding and finding confusion in his face. With a sigh she carried on. "You already knew what Sasuke was doing, and I assume Konoha was keeping tags on Akatsuki as best as they could… I was with Itachi most of that time."

He looked disbelievingly at her. Wary of the answer he might get, Naruto asked slowly, "And… What were you doing… in his company?"

She pulled her knees to her chest and under folded arms, finally resting her chin on them to see the training grounds on his level. "Trying to get Sasuke away from Orochimaru."

"What?" Naruto exclaimed, staggered by the response to his inquiry.

* * *

As the training grounds neared, the problematic lack of spoken interaction faded. They would need to collaborate and put their heads together before putting their fists together. Conversation was flowing easily.

"We should start with different kinds of target practice," Itachi stated.

Sasuke shook his head, "No, I want to start with sparring. I don't like cleaning up after target practice. Not to mention, by the time you've picked up all the shuriken, you're too tired to do much else."

"That's exactly why I think we should start there," Itachi smirked. "If we begin with shuriken, we know they'll get picked up, and we can practice sparring under adverse conditions."

"I don't want to do target practice," Sasuke glared. "The clean-up is too time-consuming," Itachi made to argue, but he kept talking. "Besides, what about weapon training and ninjutsu? Those are more important in an actual fight."

Itachi tightened his lips. "Not necessarily, a large portion of my techniques rely on projectiles, and that's nearly all of Aster's ninjutsu. You should put more stock in target practice; it's worth the extra work with clean up."

"I don't think so," Sasuke retorted stubbornly. Their argument came to a screeching halt as they stumbled into the clearing only to see Aster and Naruto sitting cross-legged. They were met with a grin and a glare as Aster took pleasure in the sight of them side by side and Naruto nursed an opposite reaction.

Aster's gaze stopped on Itachi and the childishness left her face. "It's good to see you two," she commented as Naruto sat, oddly silent. "What are you doing here?"

A guilty blush was rising from his neck and Sasuke fought to suppress it. He exchanged glances with Itachi, who formed a gentle smile towards Aster. "We were looking for you." Relief washed over him, and Sasuke was glad of Itachi's ability to lie smoothly and on a moment's notice. With effort, he ignored Naruto guarded gaze.

"Oh," There was a catch in her voice as she answered. Sasuke turned over the last few minute's events in his head. They'd only just walked up, and he couldn't find any slip in Itachi's gestures or voice when he'd made their cover up. _There's no way she could know… Unless we were loud enough to be heard while walking through the trees…!_ Panic twisted in his chest. Aster gave Naruto a slow smile and waved as she stood to leave. "We can talk more later, if you like," she finished formally.

"Yes…" Naruto nodded slowly, still preoccupied with the scene on the clearing's rim.

Itachi stepped forward to take her hand she advanced, and Sasuke tried hard to act normal, but found in the rush of the moment that he couldn't remember what they'd defined as 'normal.' Naruto stared as they trooped off back into the forest. They had been walking a while before Aster said anything.

"A-hem," she cleared her throat and commanded their nervous attention. "It's rather odd that the two of you should check the training grounds." Sasuke's stomach sank to his feet. It was over before it began.

"Why?" Itachi asked lightly, still upholding their joint lie.

Aster tilted her head, giving him a tired look. "Why would I be training?"

"Wasn't that what you were doing, though?" Sasuke interjected, feeling he needed to contribute somehow.

She blinked. "No… Naruto wanted to talk…" While Itachi seemed untroubled by her answer, Sasuke gave it his full awareness.

"Naruto… wanted to _talk_?" He asked slowly. It was an odd thought, and very out of character from his knowledge.

"Yep." Aster bobbed her head, as if surprised and amused by it herself. Then she gave Sasuke a serious look. "Although, I was glad to get know him a little myself, I really think you- Sasuke-" She said his name to draw his purposely trailing focus, "should talk to him instead. You two are, or at least were friends, yes?" He nodded. "Will you?" she pressed.

Sasuke nodded again. "Yes, I will." He answered, glad that she didn't bring up his presence with Itachi at the training grounds again.

* * *

_Yep. I hope this chapter wasn't too boring. I tried to make it mroe interesting, and I think the return of Aster's 'prophetic' nightmares is going to elevate it. It went longer than I anticipated. I hope none of it disapointed. Tell me what you thought! **PlEaSe ReViEw!**_


	9. Unforseen Plans

_Finally.. it is HERE!_

* * *

Unforseen Plans

Smile nearly cracking her face, Sakura dragged a sputtering Hinata along behind her. Somehow she'd gotten Tsunade to give her permission to drag her from her home at sunrise. With the Hokage backing her, family had been useless against her pink-haired tormentor bent on playing match-maker.

"I have it all planned out," Sakura continued, oblivious to the way Hinata swayed in her grip. "But first we need to make sure you can talk to him." The grin thrown over her shoulder made the Hyuuga girl cringe.

Dread twisted through her. "S-sakura, p-please…" Hinata fought to speak, "T-this is u-unneces-ssary…" Her pleas were ignored once again.

"Today," Hinata grimaced as she jerked to a sudden stop and spun to face Sakura. "Today we make you talk- _without stuttering_." The other's smile was quickly becoming a leer in her silver eyes.

* * *

The room was bright in the middle of the day, and Aster was disappointed by their need to be indoors and at a desk with paperwork. At the table, a satisfied smile spread over Itachi's face as she leaned over him. "It's done." He shuffled the papers once more, disbelieving. "Finally… It's done."

Aster tightened her arms around his shoulders. "Now we can give it back to Tsunade-sama." She sighed, resting her face against his neck. He nodded in response, taking hold of her elbow and squeezing it gently.

* * *

A yawn escaped him and Sasuke rubbed his eyes. Aster had been stalking the house and Itachi was pouring over forms for the upcoming marriage. Training was near impossible and without aspiration if he didn't have Itachi's help. He frowned. _Since when did I depend on him so much?_ But the thought was cast aside as he again looked for a way to occupy his hours alone.

He had been sleeping far too much, but there seemed no help for it. Although it appeared he had nothing better to, Sasuke crawled out of the bed. Much faster than he liked, he was dressed and ready for the day. Sighing to himself, he trudged down stairs. His wandering led him down to the living room that sprawled over half of the first floor.

To his surprise, Aster and Itachi were there. They turned, catching sight of him almost immediately. Sasuke's earlier frown returned and he took a step back. "You're up," Itachi looked him over from the chair as Aster straightened up.

Sasuke nodded, unsure what to say to such an obvious statement and abashed by Aster's intent stare.

"Well?" Both brothers turned to her in confusion. "What about Naruto? I thought you were going to go and fix things."

Sasuke tensed. _That's one way to kill time…_ "…yeah…" He tried to repress a grimace as he remembered his rushed promise to her earlier. _Dammit._ "I'll go talk him…" He made to turn away.

There was silence as Aster and Itachi exchanged glances behind him. Suddenly the elder Uchiha broke into a frown and Aster glared in response. Their argument was unspoken, but perfectly understood.

"Sasuke-" Aster called back to him as he reached for the door handle. He gave her his momentary attention, anxiety washing through him again. Her expression was set determinedly as Itachi gave her a warning glower. "Are you coming?"

He stared for a moment, drawing a blank at first as to her reference. Then he realized she meant their wedding, if it could be considered such without family or celebration. Sasuke answered as quickly as he could, "I don't know." The words had lost the satisfaction they carried in the woods and Aster's face fell. Before he could feel the on-coming wave of shame crash over him, Sasuke slipped out the door, trying to find his next disaster in hopes of being able to escape it as well.

* * *

Hands tight around Hinata's shoulders, Sakura muscled her frightened victim into a sitting position by the river. The sun was shining bright, but the Hyuuga girl shivered as the caught the flash in her captor's eyes. Sakura kneeled down in front of her, clasping her hands between them.

"Now we begin," Sakura smiled confidently as Hinata fought the urge to faint. "We start by role-playing."

"W-what?" Hinata's eyes went wide. "N-no!" The idea sounded horribly absurd.

Sakura sighed. "Calm down, I'm not going to anything horrible to you," she scoffed. "We're just going to talk, and I'll act like Naruto, alright?"

"No!" Hinata fought the other's vice-like grip. Sakura's eyes flashed and she fell still. "… a-alr-right…" she mumbled, trembling.

* * *

The ramen shop was unusually busy, not that this surprised Naruto. The noodles were unparalleled, he had known it would only be a matter of time until people flocked here. Still, the bustle of it made him focus inward and see his solitude. The idea of his unaccompaniment made him uncomfortable. Fighting it, he turned toward the person next to him, looking for conversation. His blue eyes went wide and cold shot through him. His black haired lunch mate was without food and all too familiar.

"What the _hell_ are you doing here?!" Naruto hissed.

Sasuke stared him down without hesitation. For the first time in a while, he spoke honestly. "Looking for you." He ignored the blonde's obvious horror. "We need to talk." The Uchiha's stomach flipped, but he would not back down, especially not from a mere conversation.

* * *

The red halls of the Hokage's mansion had never been so inviting and beautifully empty. Aster grinned, her arm looped within Itachi's and nearly running towards Tsunade's office. Itachi pulled her to a rough stop as he noticed they were passing the door.

Smirking, he pulled away. "Can we enter in a more dignified manner?"

Aster slid her arm back to her side. "Of course, my dear." Her answer was dripping with sarcasm and humor. She grinned and rapped on the door. There was a moment before it swung back, revealing Shizune and Tsunade in the room. Awkward silence prevailed as they were waved in.

Clearing his throat, Itachi held out the papers. "It's finished," He said, fighting to keep the pride in the accomplishment from his mannerisms.

The other two sets of eyes widened as the Hokage flipped through the small stack. She seemed to choke for a moment, "Y-you did… _all_ of this?"

Confusion flitted over the young couple. "Yes…" Itachi replied slowly. "We sat up several nights and completed _everything_…" He exchanged a worried look with Aster and only one thought crossed them. _Did we miss something?_

"Well…" Shizune chuckled behind Tsunade in a disbelieving way. Searching for the proper words, she gave them a look of pity. "You see… I… I didn't actually need all of this…" Horror fell over Itachi and Aster immediately. "I was expecting the two of you to come back and ask about it," The hokage said quickly, struggling to explain. "I _never_ thought you would actually go this far… Some of these questions…" She grimaced as she scanned one of the forms. "They're just absurd…!"

"B-but!" Aster stuttered, her head reeling. _All that damn work… for nothing?!_ "I t-thought… I thought you didn't trust us, and- and it was… I don't know- something that you wanted us to do!?" Words escaped her as vertigo took hold, and then frustration dispersed it.

Itachi only nodded, stunned into silence. After a long moment, he found his voice. "… What do we do with the extra paper work…?"

"File it?" Shizune guessed, tightening her arms around herself.

Tsunade nodded numbly, handing the stack of paper to her assistant. "Yeah… Looks like it…" Shaking her head she gave them a tired look. "It appears we have the more _useless_ information on the two of you than anyone else in Konoha…"

As Shizune walked out the door, they started to follow, until the Hokage called them back. All three stopped. "Shizune, after you file that, find Sakura." With a nod, she was gone. Then Tsunade turned to Itachi and Aster with a sigh. "I want all of this settled as quickly as possible. Once the paperwork is done, I'll have Sakura help set up for a discreet exchanging of vows. Agreed?"

Itachi glanced at Aster. At the mention of Sakura, her face had gone white and she was tense beside him. She met his gaze and was reminded of their conversation that night. Forcing a smile despite swelling inner dread she returned Tsunade's puzzled stare. "Yes, of course."

* * *

In an instant Naruto was on his feet. Talking appeared to the last thing on his agenda as he scowled at Sasuke. By now they were beginning to draw attention. Sasuke frowned at the growing group of eyes. _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_ He turned back to the blonde just in time to see his swing coming. The air off it tousled his hair and he leaned in, grabbing the offending arm. Naruto gaped at him as he strung together a short series of seals. With a soft pop and dissipating haze, they disappeared.

The teleportation technique took them into the training grounds, and Naruto jerked away from Sasuke's grip before realizing where they were. Already, the kyuubi boy was running his mouth. The other only stared, knowing Naruto would send things escalating straight to fists in a few moments. Temptation to start the fight swirled in him, but Sasuke thought better of it. _This isn't the time…_

"What the hell is so damn important you had to _hunt_ me down and force me out here?!" Naruto continued and again the words drifted in one in ear and out the other. The way the question had been phrased seemed ironic and tempted him once more to lash out.

Sasuke's mind drifted though as he pushed the urge away. It had been Aster who wanted him to work things out with Naruto. Aster had been with Naruto in the forest as well. Sasuke gave Naruto a piercing look and the blonde fell silent immediately. "What did Aster say to you?"

Blue eyes met black and both frowns softened. Naruto stared at him, only agonizing confusion showing on his face. "We talked about you…" Sasuke's stomach turned to lead. Regret for listening to her and talking to Naruto spread through him. Breaking him from his thoughts, Naruto added quietly. "… she was with Itachi… and trying to do the same thing as us…" His hands went numb and Sasuke was prepared to bail. "We were all trying to bring you back."

* * *

Clenching her fists, Aster stomped across the bare living room. "No, _no_, _**no**_. _**NO**_." She swerved on her heel and gave Itachi a look of pure venom. "I cannot, will not, and flat out refuse to let _her_ have anything to do with this! I'm going back and I'm going to tell Tsunade!"

Frustration was plain on Itachi's face. "Aster, that's unnecessary. This is a foolish argument, calm down." She set her menacing gaze on him now.

"I wasn't thinking back there! I _will not_ let that _horrid, demon_-"

"_Sakura_." Itachi sighed as Aster shot him another nasty look.

"She won't be there." Aster growled. "I won't allow it." Upon seeing his reaction, she continued, beginning to list reasons why she could veto the girl's presence. "It's _my_ wedding, because it's always the women who plan these things. Even then, we have to approve all attendants by each other, and I _do not_ approve of _Sakura_-" Aster twisted her name into something nasty.

Itachi cut in, seeing his chance. "We both wanted Sasuke there though, correct?" She paused, nodding in confusion. Before Aster could start spouting off nonsense again, he carried on. "He is unsure, maybe having someone he is more comfortable around will persuade him."

Her mouth fell open and her eyes flashed. "What are you trying to say?"

"Didn't you see them before?" Itachi sighed as Aster's temper flared. "It's rather obvious…"

"Can't you pick another time to play match maker?" Her face was nearly matching her hair now. "And how about different girl too?!"

She made to storm up the stairs, but Itachi grabbed her arm, pulling her to face him. "Stop this. We're getting married, why are we fighting?" Aster's face fell and guilt replaced her anger. "Are we going to let something so small destroy everything?" Silence fell over them for a moment and sympathy now colored his tone. "I don't understand why you seem to hate her so much. I somehow doubt all this merely stems from a dream." He caught her eyes. "What is going on?"

Her gaze fell to the floor and she mumbled woodenly, "It's nothing…" Itachi tightened his grip on her shoulders and Aster returned his stare. "I'm sorry… You're right… You were right last time, and now this time too." She sighed heavily, slipping her fingers inside his elbows. "I'm blowing it out of proportion." Aster forced a smile. "If it makes things any better, I'll go find her and start pulling it together." The words tasted wrong on her tongue, but she would not let him down.

She slipped from his grasp and Itachi only vaguely noted the opening and closing of the front door as she left. He leaned on the banister of the stair case. As he gripped the railing, he wondered how truthful she had been. _Nothing always means something… And she back-pedaled out of that so fast… I don't believe it…_ Drawing a labored breath, he started up the stairs. "_Women_," he scoffed.

* * *

The sunlight spilling down on them suddenly seemed horribly wrong. Sasuke shot the sky a look of revulsion and started to stalk away.

"Wait," Naruto called out to him but he ignored it. "Where are you going?"

The question stopped him dead in his tracks. _Where am I going?_ It was another thing he'd always had an answer for, whether it be an intangible goal or a specific place. Now he had neither. _Nowhere else to be, but here…_

"Well?" the blonde persisted, realizing he'd hit a nerve.

Sasuke threw him a vicious look over his shoulder. "Anywhere but _here._"

The other capitalized on the answer. "Why? Are you scared?"

His eyes went wide and his voice became deadly. "I am not scared of a damn thing." Sasuke hissed, any and all hesitation was suddenly banished. "I didn't want to do this, and now I won't."

As the Uchiha became immersed, showing the truth of his feelings, the conversation turned to a game for the kyuubi boy. As long as Sasuke stayed, he was winning. But now the Uchiha boy was high-tailing it to a place yet to be decided. In something akin to desperation, Naruto cat-called to him, "Just as big a coward as your brother, aren't? Go ahead- run away!"

"Don't **ever** compare _me_ to _him_!" It worked, if at a price. Sasuke was no longer trying to escape, but now he was advancing. "You don't have any idea what you're saying!" Malicious intent was all-consuming. "I don't ever want to see you again!"

Naruto froze and he realized he hadn't meant the words. The tables had been turned in an instant, now Sasuke was the one playing the game. "Fine, I never wanted to see you either!" Before he could pick up the pieces, the blonde was gone into the forest, leaving him in the same mess as before with new wounds.

* * *

The brush fell through her hair smoothly, but Sakura dragged it as though she hadn't cared for appearance in days. Shizune had pulled her from the riverside and away from Hinata with new orders. She was to assist Aster with wedding preparations. Her stomach flipped as she remembered the last time she'd encountered Sasuke's sister-in-law to be. The redhead's animosity had been undisguised. Sakura steadied herself in front of the mirror. Hopefully she could make a better second impression and if not earn appreciation, negate hatred.

A knock sounded from downstairs and she rushed to the door, glad her parents were out. Taking an extra breath, she turned the knob and pushed it open. Aster jumped out of the way as the door nearly hit her.

"I'm so sorry!" Sakura's hand flew to her face and she went cold. Clearly the apology wasn't to be accepted. "I really didn't mean to!"

Aster waved it off, sighing in a manner that told her she'd rather not be doing this. "Don't do it again."

"Oh… Okay," She nodded, reminding herself to be cordial. Forcing a smile, she motioned for Aster to come inside. "Please sit down, I think we should start discussing this right away."

"No thank you," she answered leadenly. It was tempting to storm from Sakura's porch, but she had said she'd work with her and there was no going back now. "I want to find a small chapel… A cheap priest… And clothing that Itachi and I own can be altered."

Green eyes widened in surprise. "That's it?"

Aster frowned. "Yes." In a condescending manner she continued. "We don't have time or resources for something any bigger, not to mention the danger of this reaching ears outside of Konoha. In barely more than a week's time we are leading back to the frontlines… All this has to be over quickly."

"That's it?" Sakura repeated disbelievingly. "You're getting married, it's a milestone in both your lives, and you're barely going to mark it?"

Blue eyes flashed ice and she fell silent. "If you can't comprehend the implications of what I've already told you, I see no reason to continue wasting time explaining the rest of our deliberation." Sakura's face went white and she set to argue with Aster, but the other spoke before she could begin. "I want you to find an understated church and little known priest… I can take care of clothing myself."

"A-alright…" Her head was spinning now. "What about ring bearers? A best man and maid of honor….?"

Aster tensed and crossed her arms at the mention. Both places were usually occupied by close friends and family. She had neither, and could almost hear Itachi suggesting Sasuke for one of the standings. Numbness washed through her. _It would a disaster…_ "No, we don't need them. We're keeping it to three people." _And only one on the guest list sweetheart._

* * *

_Woah... who knew Aster had such a bitchy side? lol I'm enjoying typing this... The way the characters interact is fun, at least from here..._

_Well... There's a lot more to write. I finally solved one of the big storyline problems at the end of the fic, so I'm really proud. I hope everyone is happy with the character protrayal, and I apologize for the rather boring begining. The wedding is putting a damper on the story, but it needs to happen otherwise I shall be comprising my morals._

_**PlEaSe ReViEw!**_


	10. Curved Lips

Here it is! It took sooo long... ugh.

* * *

Chapter 10

Curved Lips

_She was watching him, and he was reaching. Aster choked on a held breath, her gaze following Itachi's. Her eyes traced scarred earth and found his focus- Sasuke. The air in her chest burned and she took in his crumpled form and the slight person holding him. Now it was certain she was trapped in her own nightmare, but it seemed impossible to break free. She knew where this was going, she'd seen it before. Again, she tried to move and found her legs immobile. Once more Itachi rose to race to his last kin, and exactly as last time, blood rained over them._

_It was over in seconds, a sick dejavu twisted in her. Brown soil was shining scarlet and warm to her fingers. Aster grit her teeth, watching a slender hand wind its way through Sasuke's hair, blood snaking down her wrist. It was becoming more than she could handle and she tore her eyes away. One accidental glance towards Itachi was all it took. Nails biting into the land, she turned her head skyward and opened her mouth to howl in agony._

Her eyes flipped open and Aster stared at the ceiling, breathing hard. One glimpse to her left told her she hadn't thrashed or screamed this time. Itachi was still asleep. She curled up, trying to get a handle on herself and right her breathing. It wouldn't do her any good to wake him, it would only cause trouble. Aster pinched her eyes shut, trying to find calm in the abyss behind her eyelids.

Nausea rocked her and she realized she couldn't simply lie under the covers and wait for it to pass. Fighting vertigo, she attempted to crawl out of the bed. Instead, she fell to the floor on her hands and knees. Aster drew in air as quietly as she could, battling her own heaves as her body contorted with stomach spasms. She used the night stand to struggle to her feet. With one last glance at Itachi's sleeping silhouette, she dashed into the bathroom.

Despite her efforts, the door made a soft thud as she dove into the restroom and too much light spilled over the floor boards. Hands trembling, she fell over the sink, sweat snaking down her back as she vomited.

* * *

His hand crawled over the cooling bedspread. Itachi wasn't quite sure what had awoken him, but Aster was gone. Pushing himself up on his elbows, he scanned the room, unable to miss the yellow light reaching under the bathroom door. The sound of running water invaded the silence and he knew where she was. Fresh air hit his bare skin as he slipped from the covers, raising gooseflesh on his chest and legs. Knocking only for formality, he pushed open the door.

To his surprise, he felt Aster throw her weight against the wood. "W-wait a second." Fearful impulse had driven her, and now she realized her mistake. Not once in their entire time here had she denied him access to her while they were alone. Knowing her façade was now pointless, she locked the door and cleaned up, trying to lessen what he would find.

The door handle rattled momentarily before the lock popped open. Aster sighed. _I should have known a lock wouldn't keep him…_ She turned around quickly, straightening her night shirt.

"What happened?" Itachi narrowed his eyes.

Aster smiled nervously. "Stripes, huh?" She pointed at his boxers.

He advanced on her, ignoring her comment. "What happened?" Turning to the sink, he added, "You didn't clean the evidence very well…"

She grimaced. "I… I…"

Suddenly a knowing look spread over him. "Oh." His face softened. "Another nightmare…"

Itachi leaned over her as she tried to push past him. "It's nothing…" She flipped the handle, attempting to wash away the remains of her stomach. "I'm fine."

"You didn't scream this time…" He observed hesitantly, "But I don't think it's fine… and don't tell me they're getting better…"

She trembled under him and her steadied her by the waist. "Well…" Aster cut the water, pulling back. "What do you want to hear then?" Confusion shaped his expression and she glared at him. "What else can I say to you?"

"The truth." He tugged her closer. "I don't understand why you feel the inherent need to lie to me…"

Aster sighed heavily. "I just don't want to upset you with small things when you have so much hinging on you…" Her answer was exaggerated, but only by fractions and she tried to back it with a sympathetic gaze.

"The compassionate act doesn't work here." Itachi frowned. "If anything, you upset me more by trying to hide things from me. This string of night terrors is anything but small…"

She shivered, running her fingers over his collar bone to soothe them both. "It's the same thing again and again…" Aster met his stare, preparing herself. With his words fresh in her mind, she felt ready to cry. _I can't believe I'm about to do this…_ "I don't know why I keep having them… There's nothing I can do to stop them… I just have to deal with them." Her face reddened with shame as she felt her eyes fill.

Lying had become an art. After nearly three years with him, she had learned it through and through. With all the practice they'd given each other, lying straight to his face, staring him in the eyes as she deceived him should have been easy. Aster held her breath, waiting for him to see through her. Itachi would pull his face into a scowl and demand the truth. He would be even more upset, but she would break then, and he would forgive her.

He sighed. "Alright." Ice crackled in her chest as he pulled her against him.

"I'm sorry…" She choked, trying to restrain her sobs. _I'm sorry…_

* * *

Sakura crossed her arms, staring down the white mass spilling over her bed. Somewhere along the lines, she thought it was innocent to confide her duties with her mother. _What a mistake that was…_ She thought bitterly. One slip of the mouth and she'd been lectured up and down. Now she had her mother's old wedding dress splayed out on her mattress, as if it were waiting for its new intended owner.

Sighing heavily, she fingered the cloth. It was soft and satiny, still bright and shining white after all the time it had been boxed away. Really, it was simple. A sloping neckline and sensual cut for the back caught attention, and a lack of adornment humbled it to a sash and one obnoxious bow in the back. There were no shoulders, and the half-sleeves of it looked as though they would hit Aster's elbows. She paused in front of it, trying to picture her in it. All that came to mind was the ice in the redhead's eyes last time they'd spoken.

"Well…" Sakura lifted the dress carefully. "We should probably have the bride-to-be take a look at you, huh? Maybe try you on…" She sighed.

* * *

"Here it comes," Aster beamed at them with the announcement, holding out two bowls of homemade noodles.

Itachi crossed his arms. "This could have gone much faster-"

"Stop whining!" She dropped the bowl in front of him with a thud and Sasuke scooted farther away. "_could have, should have, would have, _**didn't**!"

The next bowl was set haphazardly in front of him and he grimaced. "…thank you…"

As they eyed streaming waves of broth and eel-like noodles, Aster disappeared into the kitchen serving herself. Itachi picked up a single chop stick, poking it cautiously. Frowning as he watched his brother, Sasuke slid even farther away.

It was nearly noon, and the sunlight was losing its misty blue tint as they hit into the brightest part of the day. Light spilled into two nearby windows, filtered through trees. Sasuke sighed as Aster returned. She dropped down across the table, none too gracefully, and set her stare on them. A frown pulled the corners of her mouth and she caught Sasuke's furtive glance. Purely by accident, he had been sitting within two feet of Itachi, now he was on the corner of the table, making their brunch an odd scene. In an effort to even the distances between them, Aster moved to an awkward place a fourth of the way up the table.

In an attempt to lose the attention he'd drawn, Sasuke tasted the soup. Looking over his shoulder, he saw Itachi still watching his own bowl with the utmost importance. Finally Aster turned back to him.

She shot him a disdainful look, "Must you act like that _every single time_ I cook?" Itachi swiped his other chopstick, giving her a guiltless stare. "It's not going to kill you, alright? Eat it."

"You're sure?" He smirked. Sasuke shrank away from the table. He'd never seen them fight and the flames in Aster's eyes were unsettling. "Hm." Itachi stirred the broth, making the other cringe. _What is he thinking? He's really pissing her off!_

To the younger's surprise, Aster shrugged. "Fine. I'm not going to force you to eat. " As if to prove it, she twirled a few noodles and dropped them into her own mouth. "If you want to starve, that's _your_ choice."

Itachi sighed and a look of disappointment fell over him. "Well…" Sasuke stared when he began eating as though nothing had been said. "That was much less entertaining than I had hoped."

Open confusion now showed on his face. Aster and Itachi paused, both veering their focus to him in unison.

"Sasuke," She asked quietly, puzzled worry spreading over her face. "Are you alright?"

Suddenly, it occurred to him the whole thing had been a joke. Disturbed by the revelation he nodded and hastily began to eat again to avoid answering further prodding. Aster appeared satisfied with his response and turned back to Itachi. Vaguely, bits of the conversation they were having drifted to him, but Sasuke paid them little attention.

Living between the two of them was odd enough. He had a preset ideal of them each that was shaped by his memories and past experiences. His appetite was fast in fading, but he forced himself to eat. As he sifted through recent recollections, he tried to remember a time when he'd seen Itachi tease or joke with anyone. The past month gave him nothing, and his mind wandered to their childhood.

Itachi had definitely had a sense of humor then, and so had he. It was something Sasuke assumed they'd lost with their family and time. Peering across the low wooden table, he was forced to reconsider that concept.

* * *

Too many times it seemed, she'd stared down the same wooden door in trepidation. _I wonder… who will answer the door this time?_ Sakura swallowed hard. In the worst case scenario, Aster would open it and chase her away. The most awkward would be sharing the uncomfortable pause that would inevitably come with Itachi meeting her. It appeared her only half chance was Sasuke answering, if he was even willing to.

Controlling her breathing and gathering her wits, she knocked with a steady hand.

* * *

Aster frowned, knowing immediately who waited on the step. Before Itachi could move, Sasuke was up. "I've got it." And he disappeared around the corner into the living room promptly.

He almost ran to the door, stopping himself just short of flinging it open. Calming himself he wondered at what had riled him. _I want out of here… I want to be away from them… _He realized. A door, any door was an escape. Sasuke sighed. He wasn't getting out through this door, he was letting someone else in. And that usually ended in some kind of regret or buried memory.

* * *

Sakura raised her fist to knock again, but the door pulled back and she froze. Sasuke stared watching her recoil and then smile anxiously. "Hello." He blinked. She cleared her throat, biting her lip. "Is Aster in?"

As if waking fully, he nodded. "Yes." After another self-conscious pause, Sasuke added, "Would you like to come in?"

Her smile relaxed the slightest. "Just for a little bit." As she slipped by him and through the entrance, she amiably tacked on, "I think it would do me good to wander around a little and unwind."

"Me too." The words were out before he could think them through, and as her face brightened, there appeared to be no taking them back. Hoping Sakura would return her thoughts to Aster, he shut the door. But when he turned, she was still watching him. "Aster's in the dining room."

"No I'm not." Aster's voice made the younger Uchiha jump. Suddenly seeing real aggression in her, he now recognized the table conversation as jest. "Why are you here?" No time was to be wasted on her end.

Crossing her arms and attempting to keep herself composed, Sakura stepped towards her. "Um…" Aster made an impatient sound, and she abruptly grasped the redhead's distaste for stuttering. In a rush, she continued, "I know you said you would take of the clothes yourself, but my mother wanted you to borrow her old dress. It's very nice and I have it all ironed out and clean. If you want I could bring it over and you could try it on." Sakura drew in a shaky breath, watching Aster's disapproval of her grow.

She made a face to disagree and refuse, but a gentle push against the small of her back stopped her. "That sounds nice." Her blood boiled, but she fought it as Itachi's hand rested on her hip. He tilted his head, looking down at her. "What do you think?"

Wiping away her frown, she beamed at him. "I agree."

Sakura's mouth fell open and she felt as though the wind had been knocked from her. "T-that's wonderful!" As she looked them over, she knew she meant it. "Should I bring it by later today?"

"That would be perfect." Aster's stomach churned as Itachi answered for her. "I'll be out discussing or squad's group and search/attack patterns with Kakashi-san, if that helps."

"Oh, yes!" Sakura's head bobbed enthusiastically. "Are you alright if I go to get it ready to move right now?"

Aster's nerves fizzed with anxiety and she shot back quickly, feeling a need to say something, whether it was true or not. "Yes, please…" _Let's get this over with…_

Something passed over Itachi and Aster shifted, leaning against him and sensing it. Both brother's eyes met and the elder smiled inexplicably. "Take Sasuke with you. I'm sure he'll be helpful."

Two sets of eyes widened and Sakura gave him a pleading smile. "Do you mind? You did you say you wanted to do something other than hang around here, but I'm not sure this is what you had in mind…Sasuke-kun?" She jumped as she heard herself. The use of the suffix was an accident and suddenly awkward.

After a moment, he nodded. "Sure, I don't mind." Instantly, Sakura was on the move, his wrist in tow. Sasuke glanced over his shoulder, confused by Itachi's expression. The only thing he saw was a widening grin.

* * *

The cabinet door made a satisfying thud as she shut it on the last of the dishes. Aster turned, facing Itachi. Carelessly, she stepped forward, pressing against him and gripping his shoulders. Once more, she noted with contentment the attractive breadth of his shoulders and lean muscular build of his arms. He set his chin on her head she tucked herself into his arms. They stood for a while, enjoying the warmth of another body.

Aster breathed in deeply, taking in his scent with the air. It had changed with their surroundings. He smelled less like wilderness and more like dango from one of the nearby shops. She let her body fall limp and melt over him.

"Aster…"

"Hm?" At first, she paid little attention to his tone.

"Why do you hate Sakura?" Suddenly she felt solid again.

Now acutely aware of their surroundings, she wriggled a little, pulling back in the slightest. "What?"

"You heard me." Aster stepped back, but neither relinquished their hold on the other. "Why?"

She forced a laugh. "You're being ridiculous."

Itachi stared at her with a face of stone. "I'm being very serious." He froze her with somber stare. "This is getting out of hand… I don't want to go out on to the battle field looking over my shoulder to make sure you haven't ripped each other to pieces."

"I wouldn't do that." She grinned, desperately trying veer the conversation.

"Aster, if you would have seen the _look_ on your face…" He tightened his arms around her waist. "What ever is going on, or going through your head is putting a wall between us… Our wedding is days away… Why do you want to do this?"

Anger flared in her. Somehow it seemed it wouldn't have been a problem, if only he'd let it be. Did she have to like everyone they met? It should have been as simple as she didn't want to talk about it. She frowned, it was tempting to tell him he didn't know what he was asking of her. Aster gripped his shoulders. She didn't want him to see her darker side, and as he prodded, he drew it out of her. Aster pushed his hands off her. "I don't want to do this…"

"And what part of 'this' would you be referring to?" She stared at him, thoroughly baffled. "Do you not want to deal with Sakura or go through with this wedding?"

"No!" Itachi stood his ground as she raised her voice. "I don't have any doubts or reluctance towards this marriage! I've wanted this far longer than you know!" Tears sprung into her eyes and she grit her teeth, trying to rein them in.

He stepped forward, reaching a hand to her. "Then why? Why do you evade my questions and lie to me? Why?" She slapped his hand away.

"If I wanted you to know, you'd know! Stop prying!" Shock played over his features and she realized the magnitude of what she had said. Common sense told her to grab him and beg forgiveness, but rage ordered her to run. Pushing past him, she dashed through the living room, letting the front door slam behind her.

* * *

Sakura disappeared, leaving the door hanging. It stared at Sasuke and made him uncomfortable, as though it was asking him for something he didn't want to give. Green eyes caught him off guard as he frowned at the wood. "Sasuke? Aren't you going to come in?"

Startled, he met her gaze. "Yes…" As he stepped in, he marveled at the amount of time he'd known Sakura and never been in her house. Sasuke paused in the door, surveying the house. It was warm and furnished in way that was busy but uncluttered. His gaze fell back to Sakura, who was fiddling with some drawers. Somehow she appeared to belong here, like some kind of exotic creature in its customary habitat. For the moment, he didn't know what to make of his own observation.

"C'mon," She was standing on the stairs now and sounded as though he was beginning to try her nerves. "The dress is upstairs in my room."

He nodded. "Alright." Sasuke frowned at the steps as he followed her at a brisk pace. A few feet from the landing, Sakura pushed open a door and led him in.

"This is my room," She waved her hand at the space. Once more he noted her appearing to belong here. "And this is the dress." His stare slid over it for a moment, but he continued to look about himself. Finally she turned to him, realizing she didn't have his attention. "Sasuke?"

This time, he gave the impression that he had expected her interruption of his thoughts. "Your room is… very practical." Sasuke said slowly, holding her with an intent look.

She laughed. "Well, what did you expect? Flowers and frills?" Thankfully, she bent over the dress, paying little attention to his embarrassment at her accuracy. "We should put back in the box and take it."

"I don't see why two people are needed to carry it somewhere." Sasuke gave the dress a severe look. "I thought it would be much more difficult than simply boxing it."

"It is," She told him reprovingly from her closet. He watched as she pulled a large box from the top, nearly tumbling backwards. Sakura smiled at him over it. "One person has to carry it, and the other has to open and shut the front doors."

"I take it I'm carrying it?" Once more, Sasuke frowned.

Sakura winced in reply. "If you don't mind…"

"No, I don't mind."

* * *

Her palms hit the back of the training post with a thud and the sting spread into her wrists. Aster grimaced, slipping to her knees, glad no one was here to see her. Glancing around her, see took in the all too familiar sight of Konoha's training grounds. Almost ever since she could remember, she'd hid here when she needed to escape. There was some kind of horrid irony in her return.

"Idiot!" Her voice came out louder, harsher, than she'd expected. An echo off the trees returned the insult. "Idiot, idiot!" She balled her fists, pounding on the post and venting. "What the hell did you run away for?!" Aster hit the wood again, ignoring the ache in her hand. "Is there a worse way to deal with this?" Now she struck with the other hand. "Idiot." Aster lowered her voice, not wanting any passerby to find her. "Idiot… You should just tell him…" Her palm slid down the bark and she dug her fingers into the grass, resting her forehead against the post. "Just tell him…"

* * *

He moved slowly, not wanting to come across her too quickly. If there was one thing Itachi had learned about Aster, it was that timing was everything. If he happened to catch her a moment she found unappealing, things would only get worse. _Why now?_ The question drifted through his mind. It was at least obvious where he would find her. _The training grounds… I'm glad she's so predictable…_

Loud crashing sounds on the trail dispersed his thought. Sakura met his eyes with shock. "I th-thought you were m-meeting Kakashi-sensei!" She sputtered.

Suddenly, what appeared to be a box with legs stumbled up behind her. "What's going on?" Sasuke's voice was muffled, but he was clearly extremely displeased with his situation. "We keep stopping." Itachi winced. _Maybe I should have kept him with me…_

"I'm…" Itachi paused, wondering at how to phrase his predicament, or if it was even wise to mention. "Sasuke, hand that to me."

It didn't take much persuasion before the cardboard monster was dropped into his waiting hands. "W-wait! What are you doing?!" Sakura's voice became shrill.

Itachi ignored her, still addressing only his younger brother. "Find Aster. This will be waiting at the house."

Sasuke, frowned as he set the box down. "Find her?"

"Yes." Itachi fumbled with a short string of seals before disappearing.

_Teleportation ninjutsu… I should have thought of that…_ Sasuke stared at the empty space sullenly. "Find Aster?" He repeated slowly.

Sakura's eyes went wide and round. "Oh no! Do you think they had a fight?!" Her concern turned to irritation quickly. "How dare she? After I've been dragged into this-!"

"We shouldn't waste time," The Uchiha smirked, content to be in control of the circumstances again. "I don't think she'd go far. We should split and check the surrounding area."

"Let's not split," She answered severely. "I don't want to find her and then waste time tracking you."

"Hmph," Sasuke's wiry grin caught her attention. "You couldn't track me."

"Maybe," Folding her arms, Sakura appeared to entertain the thought. "But Aster could."

He grimaced. "True."

* * *

The sun was high and sparkled off the water as Itachi approached the bridge. Kakashi seemed relaxed, resting against the railing with an orange book. He approached slowly, waiting for the elder to look up and notice him. The masked shinobi appeared undisturbed as Itachi settled beside him. The Uchiha waited a moment. _Maybe he wants to finish the page?_ The jonin next to him was suddenly much less formidable and professional. Time ticked by and when Kakashi made to turn the page Itachi lost patience.

"Kakashi-san…" The ninja looked up, as if noticing him for the first time. "We need to discuss the mission."

"Right." Bored sounding as ever, he pocketed the book. "So… Where do you want to begin?"

His first instinct was to inquire about Sasuke. He couldn't pretend he wasn't curious about what his brother had done in their time apart, but satisfying that desire was hardly appropriate at this time. "I think we should start with Naruto. The Akatsuki will be after him… I want him safeguarded, but also a working appendage of our team."

The jonin gave him his full attention now, apparently pleased with his reasoning. "It figures you would be one of the few to consider that in its proper priority."

Itachi breathed a sigh of relief. Whether Kakashi was his sensei or merely a partner, he would need to rise to the standards the man presented before him. Their discussion and planning was a test to him, and so far he was passing.

* * *

Aster pushed herself up, ashamed of the way she'd acted. Turning her face upward, she noted the position of the sun. _Itachi will be with Kakashi by now…_ She sighed in disappointment. Letting her gaze fall, she jumped as she spotted a figure across the clearing.

"Aster?" Sasuke's voice took an odd pitch as he saw her rise from behind the training post. Even from his distance, he could see panic rise in her eyes. The way she held herself at first reminded him a frightened animal, but as the shock disappeared, she sunk back down, becoming the predator.

"Sasuke?" She started towards him, and he dashed to alleviate the awkwardness of expanse. Aster smiled coyly. "What are you doing here?"_ Itachi… I'm surprised he'd send Sasuke after me… Sakura won't be far behind either…_

As though she had heard Aster's thoughts, Sakura burst through a denser part of the surrounding trees. "Sasuke-!" She sputtered angrily. "You-!" The pink-haired konoichi froze. "Aster…" Without warning her anger retuned. "We're wasting time! Why didn't you wait for us?!"

The Uchiha winced. He agreed with Sakura's feelings, but after the scene in the living room, he wouldn't have approached her so blatantly or aggressively. Aster stepped past him as Sakura advanced.

To his surprise, she smiled. "I needed a breath of fresh air…"

"All the way out here?!" Sasuke found it hard to stop himself from slapping his hand over her mouth. It was hard to differentiate between foolish moves and brave words when it came to her dealings with Aster.

The predatory manner returned to Aster and she stepped boldly close to Sakura. "Is it really so far? You were gone for a while and I lost track of time…" She set her hand on the younger's shoulder, making her visibly flinch. "Calm down…"

Sakura held her breath. The redhead's voice was cold and even, but her gaze made her look ready to lash out at any moment. A mixture of fear and distaste contorted the air in her chest and she came to a decision. _That's it… I'm done trying to impress her…_ "Alright." Her lips curved and she watched the confidence falter in Aster.

Pulling back, she started back towards the house at a brisk pace. "Sasuke-" Aster gestured over her shoulder and he followed her silently. Sakura watched them begin to fade for a minute. _I don't… I don't understand… what was that?_ Training her consciousness briefly, she set off after the mismatched pair.

* * *

The sun had been falling, but Itachi had paid it little mind until now. Kakashi held his gaze with a previously unseen intensity. "Itachi…" The Uchiha stilled himself, meeting the onyx eye trained on him. "I'll be honest… Your thought process impresses me… Your tactical skills are intricate and precise… You present yourself well and nothing I said seemed to scathe the smooth cool you carried…" Pride rose in his chest. It looked as thought their patchwork squad had a chance. "But," Kakashi gave him a severe look, "It takes more than a few words and an innocent face to gain my trust." His stomach turned to lead. "I'll be watching you."

With that said, the jonin seemed to decide he was done with the Uchiha for now. Taking a step back, there was a pop and flurry of smoke. When it cleared Kakashi was gone. Itachi breathed deeply and frowned. _This… It has to work… _His thoughts fell back to the Akatsuki and his travels with them. One glance around him brought torrents of memories to him. One glance brought torrents of reasons to destroy the darkness that dared name itself Akatsuki. _It has to work… somehow…_

He would need Konoha, of that he was sure. Tsunade may have sided with him, and that was an important achievement, not to be over looked. But neither was Kakashi's continued suspicion of him. Sighing heavily, Itachi started to the looming wood he called home now.

* * *

Anxiety covered his face as Sasuke debated whether to knock again or not. Earlier he had heard horrid ripping noises, and it sounded as though Aster and Sakura were struggling. He had attempted to burst into the room, but Sakura had pushed him out before he could see what was going on. Exasperated, she had explained to him that Aster had to squeeze into a corset before the dress could be pulled over her head. Apparently putting such a thing on was _supposed_ to be painful and the din they were making was good thing. Sasuke grimaced, remembering the way his face had caught fire when Aster had yelled through the door that corsets were underclothing.

Now it was quiet, but they were taking such a long time. It worried him, but after the previous incident, he thought twice about interfering. Sasuke paced the hall, stewing in his ability to be part of the girl's activities due to his gender.

The door flew open and Sakura waved her arm importantly, grinning at Sasuke. "Itachi isn't here, right?"

He paused before answering. "No… Of course not."

"Well then," Sakura checked the hall once more as if she didn't quite believe him. "Presenting, the lovely bride-to-be!"

"I told you to calm down," Aster hissed, stalking into the hallway. She stopped as she felt Sasuke's eyes over her.

"Nee-chan…" Both women turned to him.

Aster made quite a sight with irritation playing over every part of her. The dress was elegant, and contrasted terrifically with her glare and tousled hair. Impatience tworked her frown as Aster eyed him cynically.

"Well?" She nearly bit him with her tone. "What do you think?" Her voice softened. "Is it too much? Will Itachi be alright with this…?" Nervous energy took her and she turned about, attempting to see her own back side briefly.

Sasuke shook his head. "Nee-chan… It's nice." He smiled for effect. As she continued to stare expectantly, he hesitantly added, "It's fine… Itachi will like it."

Sakura winked at him, taking the other by the elbow and twirling her. The redhead cooperated with the cue, but gave the konoichi a vicious scowl as she came to a stop. A satisfied look spread over her as she examined Aster once more.

"I'm a bit jealous but… It looks wonderful on you." Sakura sighed as she slid over hand over the shoulder of the dress and Aster recoiled from her touch. "Well, let's put it back in the box. It's bad luck to have the groom see the dress before the wedding, you know."

Numbness crawled up through her fingertips as Sakura ushered her back into the room. _Bad luck… We already have enough of that…_ Aster made a point to be more helpful as Sakura undid snaps and lifted the garment off her.

* * *

The living room was empty, and now that the day was over, it was becoming dark as well. Sasuke sighed, picking himself up off the couch and starting towards the stairs. The creak of wood under his feet greeted him like a soft-spoken friend and he moved slowly, watching his bare feet.

Another set of toes came into his line of sight abruptly and he almost jumped backwards down the stairs. As Sasuke gathered himself, he looked up to see Itachi deliberately blocking his path. Panic shot through him and he renewed his awareness. Sounds from the upstairs shower drifted to him as he realized he was searching for Aster's aid. …_Dammit…_

Itachi's gaze pinned him and his legs felt wooden. "Sasuke…?" A reserved sense of curiosity came over him. "It's in two days…" The younger's mind spun, taking a brief moment to realize what was being referred to. "Are you coming?"

He chewed the inside of his lip, unsure how to answer. "I.. I don't know."

Disappoint pulled at the elder's face and he seemed to age as his expression darkened. "You'll have to decide soon."

"I understand."

Sighing in nearly defeated manner, Itachi stepped aside and continued down the stairs to escape the awkward silence they would share up the flight.

* * *

The handle shrieked as she turned it and Aster dried and dressed quickly. As she shook out her hair she shivered at the realization she hadn't spoken with Itachi since their earlier blow up. _I have to fix this…_

Pulling a bathrobe over revealing pajamas she pushed the bedroom door open with a gentle rush of air. The trek downstairs was anxious and slow. Before she rounded the corner, she could sense him settling at the low dining table. Aster kept her face blank, and even though he knew she was there, Itachi didn't turn around.

She stopped behind him, sighing heavily. "Itachi…?" He didn't answer, but crossed his arms. Aster frowned. "I'm sorry…"

There was a moment of silence as he made her wait. She could hear him draw a long breath before he dropped his arms. "Sorry?"

Aster knelt down, cautiously coming closer to his side. "…yes…"

Itachi gave her a severe stare. "Is that what you think I want, an apology?"

"Well…" She replied slowly, choosing her words carefully. "Maybe it's not what you wanted, but it's at the least what you deserve."

The way his eyes hardened told her she'd picked the wrong phrases. "An 'I'm sorry' is all I'm worth to you?" She made to explain, but his glare silenced her. "'I'm sorry' makes it alright for you to lie to me? To hide things from me?" Aster shivered under his scrutiny.

"No." She said thickly.

That at least seemed to calm him some. "You're right, I don't want an apology. I want you to be honest with me."

"Itachi," Aster pulled the bathrobe tighter around herself. "Some things are harder to say than others…"

"What could be so difficult you couldn't trust me with it?" Disappointment showed on his face. "A marriage needs honesty… I haven't hidden anything from you. What could have to say that's worse than anything I've told you?"

Her hands trembled and she answered honestly. "Nothing…"

"Then why?"

Steadying her breath, Aster met his gaze. "I know… I know I shouldn't put so much stock in dreams and such, but…" She gave him a pleading look and he softened to her. "They're _so vivid_… I can't simply cast them aside."

Itachi shifted to face her fully. "The same ones as before?"

"…yes…"

Abruptly, realization poisoned his features. "You… you lied to me- that time in the bathroom." She lowered her head in shame. "Aster, you know exactly why you keep having these nightmares…"

Chewing her lip, she replied meekly. "Not _exactly_, but I do have an idea…" Itachi narrowed his eyes toward her and Aster ducked her gaze once more. "They're always the same… just more and more real…"

"Are you going to share this mysterious dream with me, finally?" he asked, almost mocking her.

His tone set fire to her temper and she scowled at him. "Every night I live the same night terror again and again," she seethed, all fear leaving her. "As soon as I close my eyes, I get to sit, utterly helpless, and watch Sakura slaughter you and Sasuke like dogs…" The brew of emotions in her eyes ranged from agony to rage and rooted Itachi to the floor.

Clearing his throat, he watched as she recoiled in shame from her outburst. "Aster," he took hold of her forearm gently. "Why do you dream about _Sakura_ doing all of this?"

The answer rang loud and clear in her mind, echoing in vengeance of its own. "Itachi…" She pressed her eyebrows together and her voice was little more than a whisper. "Watch her… watch her closely… then tell me who she reminds you of…"

* * *

Itachi stared down the mirror, trying to keep his frustrations from his face. The suit felt tight in all the wrong places and ready to fall off in others, but the short bald priest had told him it was flattering to his build. _I bet that old man says that ten times a day and can't remember what the person looked like after…_ Itachi glared at the flat reflective glass, giving it the visual brunt of his anger.

Aster had finally told him want he'd wanted to know so badly, but it had solved mountains less than he'd hoped. With the rush of things, the cryptic mannerisms she'd learned from him hadn't left him time to undo her riddle. But in the forefront of his thoughts currently, was Sasuke. Up until the last minute he hadn't given any sort of true answer, and now the boy had up and disappeared. His brother's absence, not just from the wedding, troubled him and it took most of Itachi's energy not to track him down immediately.

He sighed, feeling worn out already. Just as he was about to flop down into a nearby chair, the smooth headed hunchback priest scurried in, smiling widely. "Come, let us wait for the bride to appear." Itachi followed in silent resignation, wondering how long he would be standing at the alter and priest's mercy.

* * *

Sakura's fingers flitted about her face like flies and Aster swatted them away as such. The dress rustled with the movement and Sakura made an unbecoming sound as she stepped back.

"I'm only trying to help, you know." She harrumphed.

"Yeah, well," Aster struggled out of the chair and twisted away from Sakura's reaching and overly compensating arms. "Stop. I can help myself."

The younger made to retort, but paused, breathless for a moment. Aster's face fell blank as she watched Sakura's glossy gaze drift over her. "Wow…" The glare resumed its resting place on Aster's face. "You look… _so beautiful_ in that! You don't even need you're hair done!" Sakura gushed, sighing and examining her again. "You're really pretty once you take off you six layers of clothing and that bag you wear as a dress…"

"Are you mocking me or complimenting me?" She hissed. "Make up your mind."

Shocked played on the other's face. "Oh no! I wouldn't mock you."

"Whichever," Aster sighed, wriggling under the dress' awkward weight.

A knock on the door interrupted their bickering and Sakura called back quickly, "Alright- we're coming! I mean- she's coming!"

The girl's hands reached for her, and Aster flinched as she froze. Sakura took her wrist carefully, eyeing her in awe. "Stop that."

"You look like a beautiful porcelain doll…" She sighed dreamily and Aster scoffed in disgust, trying to hide the blush from the strange comment.

* * *

Sasuke stared at the chapel, surprised he'd even found it. The church looked like it had lost some long, tiring fight, but refused to go down. It struck him as pitiful, and he associated with the feeling as he thought of his decision to come here. He hadn't even walked in, and he was already regretting it

Originally, he had planned to avoid the whole mess. Sasuke wanted as little to do with Itachi as possible, but he couldn't say the same for Aster. Undoubtedly, she was excited as any other girl was on their wedding day.

When he was younger, he hadn't been so opposed to the idea that she might one day trade vows with Itachi, thus becoming as much his property as his elder brother had been at the time. But he had also pictured them all together at a storybook wedding, family filling the seats and spilling into the side aisles, every last person smiling until their face broke in two. This obviously wasn't about to be the case. He would be the only family, the chapel would remain nearly empty, the pews all vacant. And now her bond to Itachi no longer meant what it would have.

Disappointment pulled Sasuke's mouth to a stout frown and he slipped in the large double doors, barely noticed by even the birds outside.

The lighting inside was awful, only a single downpour at the end of the aisle. Glancing about himself, he slipped into a seat as far back as he could be. Before he could relax, Sasuke's attention was captured by Itachi's form as he stepped into the light. Restrained distaste held his expression as the short priest took a place behind the alter, leaving Itachi in a lonely spot in front.

The elder scanned the rows briefly, scowling to the ceiling before letting his eyes take post on his feet. Sasuke sighed, sinking deeper into shadow. Everything was radically different from what he'd hoped so long ago. It made him wish more and more he was anywhere but the back corner pew.

Without music or introduction, Aster entered from the side at the front, skipping the traditional stroll down the aisle. Itachi appeared as surprised as he felt and Sasuke watched his almost official sister with awe.

"Pretty, isn't she?" Sakura sighed dreamily behind him and Sasuke jumped.

"Yeah." He replied uninterestedly as he could.

They both fell silent, catching the sound of the priest's voice, but unable to make out his words. Itachi took her hands and they could hear him repeating the same blurred sounds as he was told. The smile was visible on Aster's face even from their distance.

* * *

Her heart was thudding in her chest and Aster wondered how Itachi had repeated the vow so smoothly. His hands squeezed hers, pulling back to reveal a thin silver band. But it did little to calm her. Aster's eyes flitted out the pews once more in pure anxiety. Suddenly she noticed the corner. _Sasuke…_ She smiled wider, and her heart slowed its wild rhythm the slightest. Aster tugged at Itachi's fingers, motioning to the pews with her eyes. He picked up the cue, and noticed Sasuke the same way she had. Itachi returned her smile as the priest turned his attention to her.

* * *

The drone at the end of the chapel seemed far too monotone for something as exciting as a wedding, and Sasuke fidgeted.

"It's good you came." Once again, Sakura's comments disrupted his thoughts. "I think they're both happy to see you."

He shifted uncomfortably. "I don't see why it would make such a difference."

That seemed to upset her. "Don't you get it?" The Uchiha frowned even more severely. "You're the only family they have… Of course it makes a difference. One is always better than nothing."

It would have been easy to shoot back with something, but everything that came to mind sounded too self-pitying for his taste. As he glanced up front once more, it also seemed wrong that he should fight with Sakura at this moment, and in this setting. The argument was unimportant, and ill-timed. It would wait, if it wasn't forgotten.

* * *

The rings had felt light when they had picked them out, and Itachi wondered if the one he'd set on Aster's hand felt as weighted as the one she'd given him. They stood awkwardly, both waiting for some kind of conclusion.

The priest paused, smiling at them. "You may kiss the bride."

Aster's eyes widened, and she met Itachi's surprised stare. _How the hell did we not think about this part?_ Her head spun, and she knew he was thinking the same thing she was. They made a point not to show affection in public. It could easily cause ill talk of them and the arrangement of their squad. Seconds were ticking by, and it seemed wrong that they should refuse to seal the deal by standing a rigid two feet apart.

Itachi tugged her toward him as he took a step forward. She followed as gracefully as her nerves could manage, letting him pull her against him. There was a brief pause of disbelief before he leaned down to catch her mouth. Aster closed her eyes, feeling her face burn, but at the same time enjoying his taste. Somehow the imagined danger of what they were doing made it all the better. Suddenly it appeared they'd been too long with their mouths intertwined and they both pulled back abruptly.

* * *

Sasuke could feel Sakura's grip on the pew through the back of the padding and he turned to see her staring. Somehow the only part of the dialogue that had made this far back was the 'kiss the bride' part. He'd turned away, having no interest in seeing that piece, but Sakura had been defiantly watching it the whole time.

"I…I," She glanced at him, red faced. "I… I've never see them… Do they act like that at home?"

He frowned. "Do you think I spy on them or something?"

"You didn't even watch, did you?" Sakura gave him a harsh look.

"No." He smirked.

A heavy sigh escaped her, and although she gave the impression she would be mad, she dismissed his blunt, impulsive honesty. "Who would have known? I guess they really are a couple…"

Sasuke raised his eyebrows to her. "If they weren't a couple, why would they be getting married?"

His observation and literal remark, caught her off guard. "I didn't mean it like that…" The Uchiha gave her thin grin, thoroughly enjoying his ability to twist her words. Sakura realized the game a moment too late, but fast enough to end it. "Jeez. Who knew even you had a sense of humor?"

"I did," He shot back, still holding an abruptly empty façade of flippancy.

Aster and Itachi moved slowly to the top of the short stair case that led into the aisle with the priest following close behind. "Now presenting, for the first time… Mr. and Mrs. Itachi Uchiha!" They winced, hearing his voice boom through the church for the first time. In the back, Sakura and Sasuke visibly jumped.

Making their way to the doors, Itachi wrapped his arm around Aster's waist, wondering what they would do next. Sakura and Sasuke stood, ready to follow the newly weds to their next destination, where ever it may be. Before they reached the double doors, they fell back, revealing Kakashi. The jonin gave the procession one fleeting glance and then locked eyes with Itachi. The dour stare he fixed Itachi with put an end to the festivities that hadn't begun.

"What happened?" Itachi could feel Aster freeze in his hold as everyone became tense.

"We've wasted too much time." Kakashi's frown was visible through the mask. "The Akatsuki have gone after the ichibi, and the Sand Village was unable to hold them off." The gravity of the situation fell on them like acid rain. "They need reinforcements. Now."

Itachi nodded. "We'll be ready before sundown."

* * *

This chapter was actually cut a bit short. I skipped a monologue with Sasuke during his conversation with Sakura in the back of the church, and I cut out one of Aster's monologues as well. Both are VERY important to the storyline and implied. The first skipped monologue was with Aster as Sakura comments about her odd exit in the forest, the title should cue you in, and the second where Sasuke gives the retort 'I did.' If you read carefully, you'll see the summarized verison of both in the narration.

Another thing. This wedding thing was crap. I admit it. I don't know jack about Japanese weddings, so I gave them an american one... which was crappy by all standards. The wedding simply needed to happen, I'm incredibly sorry about the quality. It won't matter later though.

**_PlEaSe ReViEw!!_**


	11. Frontal Tension

_Hey. Look who's not dead... I don't think you realize how ironic of a statement that is. whichever, enjoy the belated chapter._

* * *

Frontal Tension

Itachi crossed his arms, scowling into the darkness of the bedroom as Aster slid onto the mattress. It was too late in the day for them to make any difference by leaving Konoha, and the six hour wait was eating away at him. Sighing heavily, he paced the foot of the bed as Aster watched warily.

"Itachi, there's nothing we can do," she spoke softly, trying to calm his sizzling nerves. "Everyone needs to rest, and the news has to sink in…" He seemed to ignore her as he came to halt and stood facing the window once more. "Sit down at least…"

Finally he acknowledged her. "You want me to sit down and sleep? When Akatsuki is slipping right through our fingers?" His voice was quiet, but his words harsh.

"Yes- I do!" Aster stood, making herself impossible to overlook. "Relax a bit! Being tense and high strung won't help any of us!" Itachi narrowed his eyes at her, unwilling to admit the truth she spoke. "At this rate we're going to run out and get ourselves killed before we can do anything!"

"No one is going to get killed," He shot back sharply. "I'll make sure of that."

"And what about you?" The intention of her side of the conversation suddenly became apparent. "Who's going to make sure you don't get killed?!"

"I can take care of myself."

The frustration left Aster's face and she gave him a defeated look. "Really? Do you know that for a fact?" Itachi remained silent, refusing to reply as she drew him down beside her. "There's no real way of telling what will happen… Do _me_ a favor and lay down…"

There was a stubborn moment in which he remained silent before complying. "Fine." Aster pushed on his chest gently as he leaned back and curled next to him. "…"

She waited, staring at him intently. He gazed at the ceiling, eyes unmoving, and showing no signs of attempting to sleep. "Itachi…?" Aster's arm slid over him and he tucked his hands under his head.

"You're annoying me…" He told her evenly.

She smirked. "I know."

Odd as it was, her snide answer settled him. "That's good to hear," he replied in the same tone, pulling her on top of him.

They lay on the bed, still and thoughtful for a while. Itachi's stress diminished slowly and he sank towards sleep. The shift of Aster's weight jolted him back to full awareness.

"Are you still upset with me?" The question was quiet and reached for his ears timidly.

He tightened his hold on her before responding. "No."

"Oh." Aster leaned forward, hesitating before delicately pressing her mouth to his. Unaccustomed to following her lead, he paused rather than meeting her with confidence. They twisted together for a moment as she set her weight comfortably over him. His hand found the hem of her night shirt and gently pushed it up between her shoulder blades. There was a temporary break for air until he pulled her back down. This time they were more forceful and she opened her mouth uncertainly as his tongue prodded her lips. She curled her fingers in his hair as he explored her mouth. Suddenly the need to breath clenched both their chests and they drew back in unison.

An awkward moment passed as they stared at each other, breathing heavily. Itachi tugged her shirt back to its previous position before propping himself on his elbows. In a daze, Aster watched him in disorientation.

"We should get some sleep…" He told her shakily.

Her eyes widened and then she nodded, abruptly understanding. "Yeah," she agreed unsteadily as she slid off of him.

* * *

The sun was bright, even though barely over the horizon. Hinata grimaced as Sakura stumbled beside her assertively. The current heads of the Hyuuga household hadn't been pleased to be awakened so early, but they had also consented to hand over their heir without explanation to the Hokage's apprentice. A shudder rippled through Hinata as she continued to watch the other girl in trepidation.

"We're moving out in a few hours…" Sakura yawned, but kept speaking determinedly. "You want to say goodbye to Naruto? Wish him luck or something?" It seemed as though her words should have been arranged in questions, but they sounded like commands, and by dragging Hinata out, they had become such.

She nodded, still wary of the way the pink-haired konoichi rubbed sleep from her eyes. It was a moment before she added, "I have something to give him as well…" A gasp escaped her as she heard herself.

Sakura merely smiled in a nearly drunken manner. "See? My lessons paid off… No more stuttering." Hinata sighed. _That may only be because I've grown so used to being mind-numbingly nervous…_ "Now you just need to talk to Naruto in that beautiful voice of yours…"

"Sakura…" Hinata started, surprised that she was about to say what she was thinking. "Are you… Are you drunk?"

The other laughed. "Nope!" When she grinned the Hyuuga gave her a look that expressed her suspicion. "Really…" She added in a less tipsy manner. "I'm just tired… It'll wear off."

* * *

The floor beneath Sasuke's feet was cold, but he was oblivious to it through shoes. His bed by now was made, his hair and clothes neat, and he had even had time to pack. The sun was slipping in through the window and he sat woodenly on the bed, eyeing the door menacingly. It irritated him on some unknown level to be the first awake, to be the first ready to go. He tapped his foot impatiently.

Finally when he felt the warmth hit his back, he stood up. _This is it…_ Anxiety took root in his chest._ A real mission…. With Itachi, Naruto… Aster… Sakura, Kakashi… This is it._ Unable to stand the wait any longer, he pushed the door back gently and stepped into the hallway.

* * *

A soft knock drifted into the bedroom and Naruto shifted in his sleep. There was a pause. Suddenly a loud bang shook the walls and he jumped up, sputtering and cursing.

"Naruto- get up!" Sakura's angry voice rang loud and clear.

"I'm," He stumbled, pulling his orange pants over his boxers. "I'm up!"

He threw open the door as he zipped his jacket and then froze. It wasn't merely Sakura waiting on him, but Hinata as well. There was an awkward recess in the conversation as they sized each other up, both embarrassed for the blonde.

"Well," Sakura grabbed Hinata's shoulders in her announcement, "I've got places to be, people to see." With that said, she gave the Hyuuga one shove towards the door frame and left them to themselves.

Naruto winced, watching them and staring after Sakura's fading form on the walk. "Hinata…?" He turned back to her. "What are you doing here? Are you coming too?"

She shook her head. "N-no…" _I need to speak clearly!_ "I-I… I have… I have s-something… for you…" Her face showed her verbal struggle all too well.

"Oh," was the only response he gave. They spent another clumsy silence studying each other.

Hinata fumbled in her pocket searching for her gift nervously. Finally her shaky fingers grasped the small black cylinder. "H-here…" She held it out to him rigidly. "It's medicine…"

The kyuubi boy relaxed the slightest, smiling at her. "Thanks. That's really thoughtful." He told her, taking the vial.

She beamed at him. "You're welcome." Panic seized her then, and she turned and dashed down the walk, leaving him with the item in a limp fist.

Hair seemed to shine a little more vividly, and he could hear her footsteps fade in time. _Her voice is like music…_

* * *

Itachi watched Aster pull the shoulder straps of her pack on gently. While the backpack fit neatly against his back, she seemed to be swallowed by it. Impulsively, he reached to take it from her.

"No you don't," She scolded him, pulling away. "I'm carrying it myself."

He frowned. "I think you'd have an easier time carrying me."

Aster smirked. "Just because the bag's bigger than me doesn't mean it's heavier than me. I can handle it just fine."

"Alright," He mumbled cautiously. They readjusted themselves for a moment before coming to stare at one another. Itachi sighed resignedly. "Let's go."

* * *

It was less than three full hours after dawn, but the sun lapped at their skin, battling with the still frigid air. Their new fighting squad stood at attention, all eyes on Itachi. He took a step back, sighing at the patchwork gathering. Part of him found humor in the fact that Sasuke somehow held the center, with Aster and Naruto flanking him. Aster took post to his right, eyeing Sakura who was standing directly behind her. On his brother's left was Naruto, who appeared to want to be as far away from the Uchiha as possible. Unfortunately Kakashi had inconspicuously trapped them together by hanging on the end. All of them were tense, and only Aster's eyes held faith for Itachi.

Silence hung awkwardly and he felt the urge to address the group before him as he sensed their distrust. Folding his arms, Itachi set his face grimly. "This is it. We're going out to prevent a war, not start one." It was an odd way to begin, and he scrambled for words to articulate his thoughts. "The Akatsuki are not to be underestimated. I want everyone on guard at all times…" The shinobi before him appeared unimpressed. Not ready to back down, he continued at a more brisk pace. "We are going to track the pair that took the ichibi, who is also the Sand's Kage. It is imperative to get him back_ alive_. If possible we should attempt to capture the Akatsuki who took him for informational purposes." They shared a mutual nod, and Itachi didn't need to ask if he was understood. "Let's move."

* * *

Shizune glanced over to Tsunade as the sun began to set. The Hokage shuffled papers, trying hard to ignore the dark, penetrating stare fixed on her. The light faded slowly from the room, gradually turning the walls a rich red before the room darkened and she turned on the lights. It was abruptly bright and beige.

Finally she couldn't stand the silence any longer. "Tsunade-sama?"

"Yes?" the word came out in an exasperated sigh.

"That team…" Both knew exactly what she meant. "It's a recipe for disaster…"

Tsunade paused, setting the papers down. She rubbed her forehead, massaging her temples. Then she met Shizune's gaze, and there was something she couldn't quite understand in the older woman's eyes. "I know." The weight of the sentence sunk in as they both fell quiet. The Hokage gave her another steely stare. "There are hundreds of ways for it to go wrong, and so few for it go right. It's a gamble, and a huge one at that. This could be my biggest mistake ever… But it could also be my only chance to stop Akatsuki before war breaks out… or worse."

A shudder rippled through Shizune's body. "Or worse?"

"I kept Sakura out and busy with Aster for a reason…" The Hokage seemed to age with each passing second. "Itachi was filling me in with great detail on their plans… Even as deep in as he was, there are things he _admits_ he doesn't know… A Fourth Shinobi War is on the bottom in the rankings of their more diabolical ideas. They _need_ to be stopped."

Unrest had been boiling in her chest as she listened, and now Shizune voiced it. "Can he even be trusted? Look at his own history…"

The blonde bowed her head, shaking it tiredly. "The more I learn, the more I believe I might have done the same as he has… There is nothing clean cut and decisively good and evil about what happened to those three. Somehow they are at the heart of this tangle." Tsunade drew a long breath, staring over Konoha through the balcony behind her. The sun was setting, and the sky was ablaze with its red light. The village below stood in solitary contrasts of orange and black. "Aster is just an entwined bystander, but… Itachi and Sasuke have everything to do with this… It's hard to say which one is more caught in the web. Either way- somewhere a piece of Akatsuki has its axis on them." Tsunade fixed her aid with a determined look. "Akatsuki will fall, and I guarantee those two will stand on its rubble."

* * *

Itachi came to a stop just as the sun faded out of the trees. Looking around, the others had to wonder if he planned their route and speed. They had been moving as fast as humanly possible for as long as possible. And now that they had come to a stop, there was a clearing all but set up for their encampment. Itachi turned back, meeting their eyes. "We will rest here until day light…"

At once, Naruto slumped to the ground. "Dammit… What was the point of that?! Will we even be able to move tomorrow?!"

Sakura panicked as Itachi began to take note of the blonde's reaction. "It usually takes three days to reach Suna; we're halfway there in one." She told him quickly, shooting the elder Uchiha a nervous glance. To her surprise, he appeared unphased by Naruto's grumbling.

With his arms folded he began giving tasks and commands. "Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke," all three stared in sudden silence at his address. "Gather some firewood and stones." There was a mutual nod. "Aster, Kakashi… I will help you set up camp."

* * *

"Dammit Naruto!" He carped once more as Sakura hit him. "Just because we're out in the middle of nowhere doesn't mean you go around making so much noise! We're still shinobi!"

"I can't find any sticks!" The kyuubi boy glared at her sullenly.

Throwing a thumb in Sasuke's direction she shot back. "We seem to be finding them just fine. You're not looking in the right places…"

At the gesture the Uchiha glanced up, jostling the bundles of sticks under his arms. Sakura shifted her own considerable stack, both to Naruto's irritation. "Whatever… Sasuke probably just pulled bark off trees."

The other knelt back down, picking up more loose pieces of wood and ignoring the jab. Sighing, the konoichi however, considered the idea. "That's not a half bad idea… But we don't want to leave traces of ourselves." Shaking it off she gave the blonde another scathing look. "Besides, even if that was what he was doing, he has more firewood than you."

Sasuke glanced around them as Sakura returned to their task. "We've been out a while. We should go back…" He told them slowly.

To his surprise, the other two nodded in agreement and started ahead of him. Sakura led the way as they returned, allowing both boys to lag. Naruto scanned the ground they'd covered, looking for something they'd left behind. A sigh of disappointment escaped him as he came up empty-handed.

Suddenly, he jumped at a sharp pain in the back of his leg. He turned around, realizing Sakura was almost out of sight. Then he met Sasuke's gaze.

"Did you kick me?" He growled accusingly.

Sasuke pulled his eyes from Naruto's. "Yes. I had to get your attention somehow."

The kyuubi boy frowned. "Well you have it."

There was an awkward pause as he scuffed his shoes. Finally he shoved an armful of sticks into the blonde's chest. "Take it."

He stumbled with the sudden weight and force, barely catching the wood. "What?! No!"

"I can't carry it." The Uchiha scowled at him, thinking of a quick excuse.

"And I won't."

"Yes you will." With that he dashed off. He tossed his head back just in time to catch the most vicious look he'd yet to receive from his past friend. "You'd better hurry, before Sakura notices."

* * *

As the former team seven drifted into view Itachi, Aster, and Kakashi finished setting up camp. They entered the clearing with Sakura in the lead and Naruto bringing up the back. Aster looked them over quickly before giving Itachi a superior smirk.

"See?" She crossed her arms.

The younger three froze, confused as Itachi sighed at their portrait. "Alright… I see." Throwing her an irritated frown he tacked on to satisfy her, "You were right. They didn't get any stone for the fire pit." That appeared to appease her as they finished camp.

* * *

Darkness surrounded them like a curtain now that the sun was fully set. The crackle of the fire was rhythmic and soothing, a needed distraction as they adjusted from full meals to soldier pills. As before, Sasuke had managed to find a sleeping place just out of sight. Aster sat shoulder to shoulder with Itachi against a tree as Kakashi lay in his sleeping bag a few yards away. Naruto was near his former sensei and Sakura had also vanished.

Aster sighed, feeling the ache in her legs from their journey. "This is going to get more tiring…"

A nod in agreement shifted Itachi under her chin. "Yes."

"It's been a while since we were on a mission…" She observed.

Again, he agreed with a shake of the head. "We need to rest."

The four around the campfire acted as though his comment had been an order. Setting into comfortable positions, they let their eyes shut, giving into a long lost exhaustion.

* * *

The sleeping bag fit nicely in the roots at the base of an enormous tree Sasuke'd spent a few too many minutes looking for. Satisfied with it, he pushed himself into it feet first. No sooner had he dragged it up to his chin did the sound of twigs breaking reach him. Sakura's silhouette appeared and he didn't need to see her face to recognize her.

"What are you doing out here?" She asked, sounding almost irritated. It was something to new to him. Before leaving Konoha she had blatantly agreed with any and everything he did as faultless and acceptable. Her suspicion of him was almost intriguing.

He sat up. "Sleeping."

"You can't do that with everyone else?"

Sasuke stared at her as her face was illuminated by one of the few shafts of moonlight. "I can… But I'd rather not."

She sighed. "You shouldn't sneak away…" Sakura searched his expression for the understanding of what her tone implied. He met her gaze blankly, purposely blocking the obvious from his mind. "Don't you understand why our group is so large?"

"We're going against Akatsuki," He told her tiredly. "We need a large group."

She shook her head, infuriated. Sasuke smirked, amused by her annoyance. "You left the village… Joined Orochimaru…" Sakura breathed, nervous of her own words. Seriousness replaced the Uchiha's entertained stare. "You were even part of Akatsuki for a while…" She watched him. It was all too clear he understood where she was taking things, but she found she could not easily direct her mouth. "No one in charge trusts you… They want you close by, to keep an eye on… You're raising all sorts of suspicion about yourself by hiding out here…"

There was a pause as they discerned the other's face clearly for the first time in the moonlight. "I know…. And I don't care."

Sakura pulled in a shaky breath. "I see." She surveyed him for an inquisitive moment before dropping down beside him. "Well then…"

Sasuke glared at her as she suddenly entered his personal space. "Is this supposed to make me care?"

"No." She kept a solemn face. "It's supposed to protect you, by giving you someone to back up where you were tonight."

"Oh." They sat for an awkward moment before he turned away, giving her his back as he pulled the sleeping bag up.

A sigh escaped her. "Good night," she hissed reprovingly.

A muffled " 'Night," reached her before she settled down in his vicinity.

* * *

Temari paced the hall anxiously. Even out here she could hear Kankuro's groans as the poison spread. Normally the corridor was spacious as doctors bustled by, three being able to stand shoulder to shoulder comfortably. Now it seemed narrow and cramped to her nervous stare. Once more Temari turned on her heel, grinding her teeth. She was unused to being helpless. But reality hit hard, telling her she was no doctor, and even the best Suna had to offer was proving inadequate. There was nothing to do but wait in a living hell.

Suddenly the hospital room door opened. A grim faced nurse stepped out to her. "Temari-san?"

"Yes?" The nurse flinched and Temari calmed herself, regretting her snappish behavior towards the woman. "What is it?" she asked in an only slightly gentler voice. "How is he?"

The look in the nurse's eyes sent shudders down her spine. She'd seen that before, and she had hoped she never would again. Temari braced herself, prepared for the worst. "Temari-san… He is… very bad," it was a severe understatement and they both knew it. "It will take Konoha's squad two more days to get here… We don't know if he can last that long…"

Frustration and despair mixed and blended until Temari wanted to strangle the woman. She steeled herself, knowing better than to vent her rage on a mere nurse. "There's _absolutely nothing_, that _anyone here_ can do… _at all_?"

Pity made the nurse's eyes glisten. "No… nothing."

Her sympathy struck a sore spot in the konoichi and she gave her a vicious scowl. "Then find something."

The woman stared, dumbstruck.

"Don't just stand there!" Temari fought her rising volume. "You heard me!"

With one last frightened glance, the nurse scuttled away. Temari sucked in a shaky breath. There was nothing they could do. It was impossible to get word through Konoha to the squad they'd sent that would tell them to move faster. Kankuro's moan reached her through the wall and she slumped into the bench attached to the wall. There was nothing to be done. Konoha's dispatch would reach them too late, and that appeared to be fact.

* * *

"It's _soo _damned _hot_," Naruto groaned under his breath.

Sakura glared at him. Huffing with exertion, she hissed, "Shut up! We're almost to Suna!"

"It's too hot here!" He told her sullenly.

"Did you expect it to be cool and breezy?!" She retorted, more irritated under the direct sun and excruciating heat.

"There's Suna," Itachi's voice cut through their conversation and the entire group turned. "It's on the horizon, just over there." He pointed as the exhausted team took a moment to stop. "If we keep moving steadily we should reach it just over an hour."

"And then we can relax for a little bit?" Naruto asked, eyeing Itachi suspiciously.

Itachi returned the look smugly. "Yes."

"Then let's go!" Naruto pumped his fist. "C'mon!" With that, he was off, leading the group.

* * *

The wind kicked up under the shadow of the white clay bird on the endless sea of sand. Sasori moved in its breadth, undisturbed by the sand drifts surrounding him. Deidara straddled the neck of his gargantuan creature with ease as Gaara hung from its tail, unconscious. The blonde grinned into the gusty breeze.

"Oi, Sasori," he called down, getting his partners attention. The other glared up, annoyed by the plot for conversation. "Do you think those Uchihas got theirs yet, hm?"

Deidara's answer came through gritted teeth merely to appease him. "No. I don't believe they have captured the kyuubi."

The artist's grin widened. "That'll show him, yeah!" Determination flared in his one visible eye. "I'll teach Itachi that he can't take me so lightly! That bastard, hm!"

"Hmm," Sasori growled, not in the mood for the other's jubilant declarations. "We should focus on getting the ichibi to our destination."

A sigh left Deidara heavily. "Yeah…"

* * *

The room was crowded, but that didn't seem to faze her. Sakura leaned over Kankuro, who didn't appear to notice her in the slightest through his haze of agony. Carefully she twined her chakra into the water bowl. Suna's doctors gathered in front of the Fire Nation's shinobi, watching the Hokage's lone apprentice with awe.

"I need a sample of the poison before I can create an antidote," she explained while visually examining the bindings on her patient to ensure he wouldn't escape or injure her. "With this, I can extract some of it…" Glancing quickly around the room, she added, "Anyone should be able to do this. While I try to find a cure, everyone else can work to manually remove the toxin from his body."

Taking a deep breath and clearing her mind, Sakura pressed her palm to his chest, feeling the water and her chakra extend into his blood stream. It was something similar to extensions of her own fingers. When they came in contact with the poison, a faint burn sizzled in her hand. Re-gathering the water, she lifted it around the poison, up through his skin. All eyes were locked on the ball of water she now held with a purplish black center. In one swift movement, she dropped the toxin into an empty bowl on her side.

"There," She announced. Looking up, she found the head doctor's stare. "Show me to you medicine lab, please." In a moment of curiosity, she glanced around at her team mates faces. Different levels of shock, awe, and pride held all except one. Aster glared at her, and she froze for a second before hurrying away.

* * *

The hall was packed with Konoha shinobi scattered on benches and leaning against walls. Once more, Sasuke had taken his leave of the pack. Itachi watched Aster's pacing from Kakashi's side on one of the benches. Irritation played clearly over her and she kept her arms tight around herself. Sighing to himself, he stood and approached her slowly.

She appeared to ignore him momentarily. Then she turned on her heel, coming toe to toe with him. "What do you want?" Aster snapped.

Itachi froze, shocked by her behavior. "What do I want?" He mumbled, still reeling. "I want to know why you're suddenly so angry…" A grimaced pulled his mouth.

"Why I'm so angry…?" Her hair swirled around her face with her hasty movements. After a few minutes she turned to face him. "It doesn't matter."

"What do you mean it doesn't matter?" He shot back, now as short tempered as she had been. "You almost bit me in two- that matters…!"

"I'm sorry," she told him sharply.

An incredulous look spread over him and he crossed his arms. "Really? You're sorry? So incredibly sorry you can't explain yourself or apologize with even a pretense of regret?"

Exhaustion took root in Aster's eyes. "I'm sorry…" She replied gently.

"Alright…" Itachi leaned toward her, but paused as he remembered they weren't alone. "And as for your unprovoked temper?" His gaze flashed as an idea hit him. "Sakura? Are you somehow upset with her?" Confusion blurred with frustration.

She sighed. "We already talked about this…"

"Apparently one talk wasn't enough." Taking one of her shoulders, he pulled her closer to the wall. "How could she have upset you in there? She didn't even speak to you…"

* * *

"There, that should be it," With one quick motion Sakura pushed a loose hair out of her eyes and continued grinding the antidote. Lower medical assistants watched her, captivated by her activities. "I'll have it in a minute."

Sweat broke out on her brow. Time was slipping by too quickly, already hours had passed. She was on her fourth attempt, but the small amount she'd dropped into Petri dish earlier had effectively neutralized the toxin. With skill and a little luck, the mess she was brewing in the bowl before her would save Kankuro. As her arm began to ache, the ground concoction finally reached its ideal consistency. Glancing back to the Suna physicians, she gathered only the necessary items and made to leave.

Tunnel visioned and apprehensive, she went straight for the door. A wave of shock rippled through her as the door moved back. Unsteady hands nearly dropped the precious cure as her eyes fell over an unexpected and familiar face.

"S-Sasuke?!" Sakura stuttered, unsure what to do with him standing there.

He eyed her with an unfathomable gaze for a moment before pointing the antidote. "You need to get that to Kankuro."

Swallowing hard, she nodded, "Yes…" He pushed back the door further, side stepping them. "Thank you."

* * *

Aster shook her head, smiling feebly. "It's okay, I promise." She leaned against the wall for support. "You wouldn't understand anyway…" Her tone was meant to soothe Itachi, but only served to inflame him.

"You have that little faith in me?" He glared at her. "I simply 'wouldn't understand'…?!"

The drained appearance in her face showed once more. "There are some things words cannot articulate…" Bewilderment showed in his face as he refused to comprehend. "I can't put you in my shoes, I can't show you the world through my eyes… I can try to tell you, but in some things, I am alone."

Aggravation and perplexment ruled his features and he spent vital moments searching for the response he wanted to give. A commotion behind them stopped him before he could fight her reasoning. Sakura came down the hall deliberately and with speed, holding the antidote in steady hands. Her frayed nerves showed in her eyes as she passed by.

The door to Kankuro's room opened and closed quickly, leaving all to wonder how so many had crossed the entrance's short breadth. Sasuke came up slowly as the group continued to watch the door.

"Where were you?" Naruto gave Sasuke a harsh look.

The Uchiha appeared calm as all eyes now turned to him after Naruto's loud address. "With Sakura."

"Why?" The blonde pressed on, obviously irritated by Sasuke's mannerisms.

He returned the abrasive tone, antagonizing whatever was about to come. "Why not?"

"Naruto-" Kakashi growled warningly, as the kyuubi made to stand up. The boy barely restrained himself.

Itachi stepped forward, not about to let Sasuke continue harassing the other with immunity. "Sasuke, sit down."

Something rancid flashed in the younger's stare. The acid fire in his glare could be traced behind his eyes as it drifted to his mouth. Things were rapidly getting nasty as exhaustion and tension took over.

"Sasuke," Aster stepped up beside Itachi, taking his attention immediately and forcing him to still his anger. "Please… Sit down. There is no need for this."

Rebellion showed in his frown. Rather than taking a seat on one the benches near Kakashi or Naruto, he leaned against the wall, staring at them with avid aversion.

Aster smiled softly. "Thank you." The comment caught him off guard, and for the quickest moment he relaxed. With the rage negated, it was hard to rekindle his fury. Letting fatigue overrun his temper, Sasuke slumped against the stone, dropping his gaze to the floor.

* * *

Kankuro relaxed, drifting into a stable unconsciousness. Pushing her hair back, Sakura looked to the medical nin around her. "The antidote appears to be working…" She told them quietly, almost afraid to believe her success. "The poison is being processed by the remedy, and he should be cured soon…"

There was a pause as she pulled back. The room was silent as they surveyed Kankuro. Sighing heavily, Sakura scanned the space once more. Hesitantly, she asked, "Does… Does he have any family in the hospital?"

One of the doctors stepped up," Yes. A sister."

"Take me to her."

* * *

The downstairs lobby of Suna's hospital wasn't exactly accommodating, but she refused to leave. Temari slumped into the hard couch across from the receptionist's desk. Grinding her teeth, she crossed her arms and pulled them tight around her chest.

There was a commotion in the hall and she turned her fiery stare in alarm. After a moment, one person emerged. The girl was obviously younger than herself and sported a konoha headband. Her greens eyes locked with Temari's.

"Are you Kankuro's sister?" She asked pointedly.

Expecting the worst, Temari stood. "Yes. I am."

"I'm Haruno Sakura," She introduced herself quickly. "I came in with the squad from Konoha." The blonde gave a small start. _I didn't realize they were here already…_ "I was in charge of Kankuro…" Temari's heart sank. _Was?_ Sakura smiled, to the other's horror. "And I thought you should know immediately… He's going to be fine."

The tension left her at once and Temari almost dropped to the floor. Strength renewed itself as she remembered way Sakura had worded the news, almost to make her believe Kankuro was dead. She restrained the urge to slap the konoha konoichi.

* * *

Itachi looked over the group as they assembled in front of the hospital. They stared back steadily. He glanced to Sakura, "It was good that we saved Kankuro, and while Sakura-san was in with him, I was able to get Suna's information on Akatsuki's direction as they left the village." The Uchiha sighed heavily. "With that, it's not hard to guess their destination." He gave them each a hard look. "They have Gaara- Kazekage of the Sand- and more importantly to Akatsuki- the ichibi." Once more the group met him with determination.

Naruto stepped forward, making himself clear and serious with the conflict in his eyes. "Let's go get him. I don't want to waste another second here."

Itachi nodded to him. "I couldn't agree with you more." With one more glance in understanding, they set off into the frosting night of the desert.

* * *

The great white bird landed with an unexpected grace and Deidara hopped down lithely. Sasori paid him little mind as he wove hand signs. A red entrance with no other side stared back only momentarily before the rock face opened up.

Deidara turned his nose at it. "Does this place have to smell like this, hm?" He grumbled. "Can't they air it out once in a while, yeah?"

Once more, Sasori paid him no mind. "Bring the jinjuuriki in here."

The blonde sniffed, grimacing at his partner. With a lazy toss of his arm he motioned to the looming white creature of clay. "Come on, yeah." It rose to its feet, hobbling with Gaara in its mouth. "Sasori-!" Deidara caught his attention with his slightly more serious tone. "How long will this take, hm?"

The other answered without turning back. "About three days."

"THREE DAYS?!" Deidara yelled. "N-no way! I don't wanna stand around here for _three damned days_, yeah!"

"Too bad." Sasori proceeded unphased. "The others had best appear quickly. I don't have patience for this."

The blonde nodded fiercely. "Damn right they'd better hurry, yeah."

* * *

The fading sun cast red rays over the bluish, purpling sand and it glittered with the shadow of coming moonlight. They moved in one body, gliding over the desert easily. Itachi led the group and Sakura pulled up the back as the innards of the assembly shifted. There was a break in their movement as Sakura skidded to a stop. Annoyed curiosity halted the rest of them.

"Look," She pointed. All eyes fell to a lone figure gliding towards them. "Could it be a messenger?"

Itachi frowned. "Maybe. It could also be an enemy." He motioned to the ranks behind him. "Be prepared."

Shadows receded from the silhouette and surprise took them. An old woman emerged to them.

"Who are you?" Itachi asked gently, but with a commanding firmness.

She smiled at him. "You all think because you're young you can leave me behind?"

He stifled confusion. "Please, who are you?"

"Well, well," she huffed. "No small talk, no self introduction… It's rather rude of you to demand my identity, don't you think?" Before he could press the matter, the old woman continued. "I'm Chiyo, and you, Mr. Rude and Straightforward, are…?"

Itachi's frown deepened as a few of them smothered laughter behind him. "I am Uchiha Itachi, would you like me to introduce my squad as well?" he answered somewhat sarcastically.

Chiyo smirked and nodded, "I believe they can speak for themselves." She turned her gaze to the remainder of the Konoha shinobi, much to Itachi's annoyance.

"Haruno Sakura." She bowed quickly.

Kakashi waved lazily. "Hatake Kakashi."

"Uchiha Sasuke." His tone mimicked Itachi's, earning a clipped glare from his elder.

"Uchiha Aster." A smile came over her as she tasted the name for the first time.

"I'm Uzumaki Naruto!" The blonde started. "I'm going to become hoka-!"

"That is it." Itachi crossed his arms, frustrated by the apparent waste of time. "Now that we all know one another's names," he started grudgingly, "May I ask what you are doing here, Chiyo-san?"

The old woman folded her arms, copying and mocking Itachi's pose. "Yes you may."

There was a momentary pause as she waited. Grinding his teeth, Itachi gave in. "What are you doing here?"

The humor left her now, forcing him to reconsider her. "I am here to aid you in recovering Gaara-sama."

Itachi stared at her. Clearing his throat he replied awkwardly. "Thank you, but… I believe we'll have things under control as soon as we find him."

"That wasn't a request." Chiyo let her arms fall. "I will be accompanying you. If you need a reason, count me as a representative of Suna… A skilled representative."

* * *

Pein's eyes fell over the shadowy congregation. All focus then drifted to Gaara's still form stories below them. Silence crawled between the wooden sealing statue's fingers like a pet of the man leading them.

"Let it begin." Pein arranged his hands and set to stare at the gnarly nine-eyed gargoyle.

The other Akatsuki followed suit and Gaara's body was lifted by an invisible force. There was an awful wrenching sound as one of the eyes opened and the mouth yawned. Gaara remained suspended momentarily before the chakra in his body took a life of its own.

It pushed back his eyelids and forced itself between his lips. The light of it poisoned the room with an unnatural glow. The ichibi's chakra moved like a phantasm, spilling and escaping from every pore in his body and channeling itself into the wooden specter's mouth. The ichibi was now property of Akatsuki.

* * *

It was dark now and the desert was cold as it had been hot. An icy gust swept across the sand. It hit Naruto, seeping through his clothes and raising goose flesh on his back. He glanced around once, seeing the world around in a deeper clarity.

* * *

_Well. How was it? Some parts are clipped and short. I need to get the storyline moving, it's going to be very long... It's also been an eternity since I updated. If you need an explanation, I do in fact have a life, and its been full of various tribulations. You can thank Rise Against for this chapter. I lurve them... I have New Divide by Linkin Park playing now though.... Huh. I only got to hear part of it off the radio once, this my first time hearing it all the way through. It's good so far, but I prefer Lying From You and In Pieces... Oh wellz._

_**PlEaSe ReViEw**_


	12. The Final Valley

Well, it's been a while. Check my profile if you want to know the summary of what's going on. Just know that I'm back.

Shuumatsu no Tani: Usually translated as the Final Valley  
O baa-san: Grandmother, granny, ect.  
Mata auo!: Let's meet again! VERY informal, lack of honorific on the name before shows a close relationship.

If you see any more random Japanese in my fic, don't hesistate to ask about it. Enjoy Chapter 12!

* * *

The Final Valley

_Naruto turned over in the sleeping bag, unable to sleep. The black sky was turning gray through the thin forest, and the stars were disappearing. __Gaara..._ His tension was palpable and constricting. Naruto's face was twisted into the flat pillow as his blonde hair fell over it; the scars on his cheeks looked more like whiskers than they had in a long time. In vain he fought harder for sleep, not realizing it was too late. It was dawn.

Itachi rose at the same time as Kakashi. There was silence as their gazes met and they moved to wake their charges. The team packed wordlessly and covered evidence of their camp. Naruto led behind Itachi as they came upon the Akatsuki lair.

The red arches loomed over them as the seal upon the entrance stared back. Itachi turned to his team.

"There are four more of these tags." Taut expressions met his. "They must be removed at the same moment. When a tag is removed, a duplicate of the person removing it is formed." He paused for a moment, uneasy with their fearless determination. _This is a bad time for egos to kick in..._ "The clones will fight to the death." Those words produced the desired caution upon their faces. "Naruto, Kakashi, Sasuke, and Aster- I would like you to remove the perimeter tags. Kakashi?"

The mentioned shinobi crossed his arms.

"Please use your dogs to find the tags."

Kakashi nodded and promptly began summoning.

"Sakura," Itachi continued. "I will removed the tag upon the entrance; you will run in and smash the boulder in the way. Chiyo-san, you will stay with Sakura and I."

"Alright." She tightened her gloves and flexed her fingers, as the older woman nodded in agreement.

Reaching into his hip pack Itachi pulled out his ear piece. The rest of the ninja followed suit. "Report when the dogs have led you to a tag. I will give the signal to remove them."

* * *

The dog in front of him was large and gray. Its scars winked at him through its fur as the night's stars had in the dappled light. Naruto sighed heavily. This image of Sasuke's back stayed with him. The Uchiha hadn't so much as glanced at him when they parted from the crimson arch. His chest clenched with the irony.

_I will save Gaara._

Still, Sasuke's receding silhouette stayed behind his eyelids.

The dog stopped suddenly and Naruto almost tumbled over it.

"WOOF!" came the reproachful bark.

"Hey!" he scolded in return. He balanced on the rock face, the sound of the nearby waterfall ringing in his ears. For a moment he wondered if he was at Shuumatsu no Tani. The dog barked again, glaring at Naruto and then glancing up. The kyuubi boy followed the dog's gaze. One of the tags glowered down upon them. Naruto pressed the mic button on his earpiece. "Found it."

* * *

Naruto's voice sounded through his headset and Itachi glanced down at Sakura. "Alright... Everybody on three... One... Two...Now!" The tag stretched momentarily in his grip and then ripped free of the stone entrance. "Go Sakura!"

"Okay!" Fist glowing with chakra, she ran full force, throwing all her might into the strike as Itachi leapt away.

Suddenly, the rocks exploded. Smoke, dust, and debris clouded the air and Sakura guarded her mouth and nose with her hands.

* * *

Deidara sat on the carcass and crossed his arms. "About damn time we finished that, hm!"

Sasori glared at him. "They are here."

"Really?" Deidara grinned, ignorant of the other's animosity. "And how did you know that, hm?"

"Because..." Sasori's eyes locked on the entrance. "I can feel their chakras... Here they come."

* * *

The trees loomed over Sasuke as the rip of the tag echoed around him. After Itachi's yell into the radios, there was a stark silence. Temporarily, he wondered if the clone would even appear. _Maybe something went wrong?_

Then the sound of sludge reached him. He whipped around to see the earth pulling itself from the ground. The figure struggled for a moment, falling to its knees before rising fully. Sasuke watched in shock and the greens and browns morphed until he was staring into his own face.

* * *

The ice swords clashed, sending cold chips flying. Aster laughed into the soulless blue eyes of her clone. "I only get better. That's what makes me the real one!" She leaned into the blade, purposely snapping it and driving the fragment through the doppelganger's chest.

Mud poured over her hands and forearms and it deflated before falling back to the dirt. She let the jutsu drop and the sword splashed over her arms, washing the clone's dregs to the vibrant grass.

* * *

Sasuke drew his sword, moving swiftly and precisely. The clone dodged fluidly and grinned.

"That won't won't finish me, Sasuke-kun," came the doppelganger's hiss.

The Uchiha boy froze. _It doesn't move like me... And these... These things can speak? _He stared incredulously.

It smiled and beckoned him. "Come now... Don't you recognize me? Surely you haven't forgotten me already?"

_Where's my doppelganger_? The incongruities were now plain, but his mind refused to add up an obvious answer. "I don't know you..." He breathed. "And I don't care to."

He swung wildly at his likeness, the panic of the answer he should know paralyzing his muscles.

Laughing, It stepped just out of range. "Now now Sasuke-kun... Your time with Itachi has made you sloppy. You were taught better."

"NO!" This time Sasuke's blade cut straight through It's abdomen. Instead of collapsing, the dirt fused back together. "Itachi has taught me well- It doesn't matter who you are or what tricks you have... This is over!" He struck again, this time severing the head.

The body collapsed back into the earth as the head rolled. Sasuke was ready to shake off the incident and meet back up with the group when It's laughter reached his ears.

"Once upon a time, you would have struck like that in the beginning. Aster has made you soft, hasn't she?" The eyes of the doppelganger had turned yellow upon his face. Sasuke stared into It's gaze, feeling his skin crawl.

"Talk bad about Itachi if you must..." he stalked back over to the head. "But _never_ speak about Aster that way."

It cackled and Sasuke watched the madness of the creature contort his face into something malicious and hardly recognizable. "And now your guilt speaks for you?" It screeched in ridicule.

THUNK

The blade moved swiftly through the creature's mouth, out the back of it's head, and into the dirt. Sasuke watched as the head melted into the grass, his chest suddenly heaving.

"I don't feel guilt..." his voice came out weak and shaky. "I... I'm not guilty...?"

* * *

Both Itachi and Sakura's eyes locked onto the carcass that the two Akatsuki had seated themselves upon. Itachi avoided their gazes. _Gaara is dead... We're too late..._

Beside him, he heard Sakura exhale under her breath, "_Naruto..._" She turned her ferocious gaze upon Deidara and Sasori.

"Well, well!" Deidara stood, his arms open mockingly. "Itachi, I was wondering where you were, although I didn't think you'd have the guts to turn traitor, hm!"

Sasori eyed Chiyo apathetically. "Quite a reunion."

"How many do you have?" Itachi stepped forward, only subtly ushering Sakura and Chiyo behind him. Deidara raised an eyebrow. "You heard me." Only now did he raise his gaze, the full power of the sharingan staring Sasori and Deidara down. "How many do you have?"

Deidara held up his hands. "You mean bodies? Just this one, yeah." He kicked Gaara's body nonchalantly. "We don't usually hang onto them."

A feral growl erupted from behind Itachi and Sakura. Sakura turned, "Naruto-!" The blonde had arrived and was glaring at them, his fingers beginning to sharpen themselves into claws.

"We usually get rid of them pretty fast. In fact that's what we just about to do with this one, hm!" To prove his point, Deidara kicked the face of Gaara's body. The remains shook, and Sasori finally stood, casting a general look of revulsion around him.

Naruto screamed in rage, suddenly he was moving and then he hit the ground. Kakashi stood over him, restraining him. The kyuubi boy let another howl of rage, the fox's guttural voice coming through.

"He's dead, the ichibi, yeah..."Deidara grinned, watching Naruto squirm.

"Get him out of here!" Itachi wheeled around, yelling at Kakashi. "Get him away from here Kakashi!"

"I killed him," Deidara taunted Naruto. Before Itachi could turn back around and put Deidara in his place, Sakura had moved. He was able to just catch her punch tearing through the blonde Akatsuki's stomach. The figure she'd punched turned to clay and exploded around her.

Sasori sighed. "Idiot. Now it's started."

The smoke cleared to a shell of ice and Sakura guarding as much of herself as she could. It was a moment before she opened her eyes. Aster dropped her seals and the ice melted. "Don't throw swings unless you can take a hit," she growled.

The bickering was cut short as a cloud of smoke exploded from the left corner. It cleared quickly as Deidara threw Gaara's body into a giant white bird's mouth. The smoke and yelling had been loud enough for Sasuke to hear as he approached, and now he skidded to a halt in the entrance.

"NOOO!" Naruto shrieked again as kyuubi chakra became visible. Kakashi struggled with him and began to break a sweat. "That's my friend, you BASTARD!" The gravelly scream echoed as Naruto finally sent Kakashi flying.

"Sasuke!" Itachi caught his attention. "Restrain him- NOW!" The elder didn't pause to see if Sasuke would comply. Once more the younger Uchiha found his limbs sluggish and fighting paralysis. Itachi leapt for Deidara as the rest of the team ran to hold back Naruto in Sasuke's place.

"Look out, Itachi!" Aster's preoccupied shriek reached him took late. Sasori's tail came down over Itachi's chest as he was midair. He hit the floor hard, skidding as Deidara took off.

"Come and get me, little fox, hm!" Deidara catcalled.

Only now did Sasuke's body come to full obedience and Kakashi begin to rise. More kyuubi chakra leaked from Naruto's pores, and he threw off Sakura and Aster easily. They caught themselves, taking minimal damage from an expected tumble as Kakashi and Sasuke dashed past them towards Naruto. But it was already too late.

Itachi swore under his breath, "Kakashi, Sasuke..."

Chiyo called back to him over his shoulder. "Go get the blonde boys, Mr. Rude and Straightforward." The old woman turned back to Sasori. "We have this under control."

Momentarily, he wondered if his fall had knocked a screw loose. "Okay." And he was off, motioning to the other sharingan users to follow.

* * *

Deidara glanced back. The kyuubi chakra was visible over the trees even from his distance. And it was advancing rapidly. "Well... Now at least we know why Itachi never brought back the nine-tails, yeah." He laughed to himself, shaking his head. He turned his gaze forward once, dipping into his clay. In his wake, miniature birds and spiders rained down. Each one suddenly began to expel smoke of their own accord.

* * *

"I'll take his bottom and left," Kakashi nodded towards Itachi, his gaze never leaving Naruto.

"Alright." The Uchiha replied, studying the movements of the glowing chakra that had recently enveloped Naruto. "I have his top and right sides." He clarified and the copy ninja nodded once more. "Have the tag ready at any moment you get."

"Of course."

Itachi moved out of Naruto's trail of destruction suddenly, closing the space between them in the canyon's foliage. It was only luck that he had happened to have Naruto's above area and that he had moved first. Itachi dodged quickly as a white bird dive bombed him and exploded an area of trees. Looking ahead, he saw more birds coming, and white spiders of formidable size crawling through the gorge.

"Watch out, Kakashi," Itachi glanced behind him as Kakashi surveyed the wooded area around them. "Those creatures are bombs."

The copy-cat ninja's face tightened. "They are all around. We'll have to find another way to catch that Akatsuki."

Explosions rang out ahead of them as Naruto dashed directly through the squirming mine field, the kyuubi protecting its host from the bombs. The other two shinobi stared, momentarily stunned. Inside the red, bubbling chakra, Naruto glanced at the clay creatures and growled.

"MOVE!" Kakashi jumped and Itachi followed suit as the jinchuuriki crouched. The canyon shook as the kyuubi sent out a chakra wave through Naruto, and the bombs erupted.

Itachi's face was pallid as he surveyed the mass destruction of the last few seconds. "The kyuubi... is this strong?" His voice was even, but hollow.

Kakashi grinned without amusement. "You were still too young when the nine-tails attacked Konoha, weren't you?"

"I was aware of the world around me, if that's what you mean," he answered carefully, unsure if the other had meant the comment as an attack.

The other nodded thoughtfully. "I imagine your family tried to shield you from most of it. They undoubtedly knew already what value you had to them and didn't want to risk you."

It had been a long time since Itachi had discussed his family. He drew in his breath sharply as they landed back in the forest. "Yes." He answered disdainfully, more angry at the memory than Kakashi's mention of it. "I suppose neither of us will ever know for certain, but your idea fits with their character." Both turned in time to see Naruto take off once more. "Let's go."

* * *

Sasuke watched, still numb, as Kakashi and Itachi disappeared after Naruto. A hand on his shoulder jolted him back to himself.

"What's the matter with you?" Aster's gaze was hard, but panic showed behind her blue irises. "Why are you still here?" Her voice rose, beginning to become shrill. "You were supposed to go with Itachi and Kakashi!"

"I-I was?" He kicked himself, hearing his voice shake. "I'm sorry."

She had seemed previously distracted, but now she refocused on him, taking in his slightly bewildered appearance. "Sasuke..." Aster frowned, her gentleness returning, but with a wary edge. "Now is not the time for this. I don't know _what_ is going through your head, but it has to wait for a bit." He nodded, still feeling slightly dazed. "Go catch up with Kakashi and Itachi."

Laughter rang out behind them, and they turned in unison. "O baa-san..." The hunched Akatsuki behind them breathed. "Whoever said that people become wiser with age was a liar and a fool..."

Chiyo glared at him. "It's been a while, hasn't it... Sasori?"

"Not long enough, if you ask me," Sasori replied, dropping his false amusement.

"His _grandmother_?" Aster said incredulously under her breath, just loud enough for Sasuke to hear. "Well... I guess that explains why she wanted to come along." She glanced at him, voice and face taut. "Why are you still here?"

"Itachi and Kakashi are long gone..." Sasuke told her quietly, his fingers wrapping around his sword. "I might as well do what I can here..."

Aster sighed. His familiar defiance was back, and it was oddly comforting. _But he can't stay here... Not with _her _here_.

A sallow, veined hand reached from under the cloak and tore the cloth from Sasori's face. A three-slatted jaw was revealed. All three pieces dropped in unison and sebon glinted in the light spilling in from the entrance.

"Watch out!" Chiyo called to Sakura, who was standing beside her. "Those are poisoned!"

The younger girl wiped her anxiety from her face and moved fluidly out of the way of the sebon as they were sprayed over them. Aster and Sasuke had been far away enough, that they didn't need to worry over the attack.

"I'm gonna take him out," Sakura yelled back as she moved forward rapidly, her fist glowing with chakra.

Chiyo's eyes widened. "NO! He has traps in the puppet!" The pink haired girl paid the woman no heed as she advanced on her target. Sasuke took off to attempt to head Sakura off before she was injured. Chiyo pulled two scrolls from her sleeves, knowing there wouldn't be time for the Uchiha to intervene. She used a summoning over them, and Aster grabbed Sasuke by the collar of his shirt, anticipating the result of his efforts.

The puppet's tail rose up again, ready to pierce Sakura. As the blade came down, two figures blocked the blow. The sound of metal mangling wood echoed through the cavern. Sakura paused long enough to meet a pair of hollow eyes, and then she continued her attack around Chiyo's puppets.

"Is she insane?" Chiyo cried, shadowing her movements with the second puppet as best as she could. "Why is she still attacking?"

Sasuke watched her movements, and the activation of his sharingan was almost second nature. _Sasori is fast... He'll have to time to try to take her out again before she gets to him!_ He twisted free of Aster's hold, not pausing for her scolding.

"Over here!" Sasori turned at the Uchiha's voice.

"Nice try, little Uchiha..." came the gravelly taunt. Tilting his head back, he opened his mouth and something looking akin to a pipe appeared

Chiyo diverted her puppet. "It's a poison bomb! Don't breathe in anything that comes out of it." The male puppet she'd had moved swiftly towards Sasori and Sakura was finally getting close.

The Uchiha boy glanced back to see Aster running to pull him back. _There's no time... Nobody is close enough or fast enough...!_ Sasuke pulled one of shuriken from its holster. "Let's see if that clone was right about Itachi's training..." It was a long shot from his distance, but he had to try. Whipping his arm out and releasing the shuriken, he watched it sail through the air faster than any of them moved.

The poison bomb appeared at the mouth of the tube. Sasuke was almost sure he could see the force that would propel the bomb moving up the cannon. With a loud bang and a gust of air, the bomb was released. Before it was able to travel, the shuriken connected. The momentum of it tore the bomb from it's intended path. Both items flew deeper into the cavern, hitting the giant statue in the middle of the space. The bomb exploded, releasing green gas a distance away and blowing a decent sized hole in the back wall.

Chiyo, Aster, and Sasori watched in shock as the shuriken did its work successfully. Sasuke grinned. _Well... Maybe all that work _was_ for something after all._ All four turned their attention back to Sakura as she screamed out. Her fist connected with the puppet's torso and shattered it into fragments of wood and debris.

An unidentifiable mass rolled away, smoking as if it were burning.

* * *

"Well, well..." Deidara growled. "Persistent aren't they? I can't play around with the kyuubi and Itachi at the same time, yeah." He shook his head at the dirty clouds coming from the trees that he had dropped his bombs over. "How annoying, hm. All three seem to have pulled through."

The red-orange tails of the kyuubi in the distance glowed like flames. Naruto was gaining on him faster than either Kakashi or Itachi could. The blonde Akatsuki grinned. _The nine-tails is just where I want him..._ He whipped the bird around, landing it at the end of ravine, and perching on the top of a long dried waterfall.

Naruto's body was aflame with the poisonous chakra, but he was too intent on his goal to feel anything but numb. Tree branches snapped like toothpicks as he barreled through, the scent of the raw, pulsing life inside the bark filling the air. A growl erupted from him as he leapt up and came back down towards Deidara's defiant leer. As the kyuubi came down upon him, he dodged, igniting the clay giant bird with his chakra. Kakashi and Itachi appeared from the shrubbery just in time to see Naruto dive directly into the explosion.

The canyon rocked and the scent of burning flesh filled the space. Deidara crossed his arms, watching the shock of the Konoha nin and tasting the acrid smoke in the air. Before the smoke could clear, a half-transformed Naruto tore from the cloud. In his arms was the shell of his fellow jinchuuriki. Gently as he could, with clawed hands, he laid his friend down at the top of the forgotten waterfall.

"Kakashi..." Itachi kept his eyes trained on Naruto and spoke furtively. "I have Deidara... Seal that chakra..."

The copy-ninja nodded. And then they moved. It was like a flash of light, so fast that one had to be looking for it to see it. Kakashi took the tag out with steady fingers, no longer aware of the fragile wax tracing the seal on the paper. Naruto had barely set Gaara down when he felt the force of Kakashi's body throw them both. The kyuubi screamed with Naruto's voice as it was compelled back. The blonde boy collapsed backwards, his sensei over him as he fell unconscious for the moment.

Itachi's kunai was fast, and Deidara nearly didn't see it coming. He dodged just enough for the strike to miss his heart and bury itself into his shoulder. They pulled apart and Deidara yanked the weapon out of his body, throwing it to the ground.

"Well... the was quite the greeting, hm..." The artist laughed. "Looks like I need to return it with an equal enthusiasm!"

The Uchiha activated his sharingan, sparing nothing in trying to take him down quickly. He moved in, trying half-heartedly to hit the blonde Akatsuki with shuriken. The ploy worked just long enough for him to land a solid punch in Deidara's jaw. The blow's receiver went tumbling backwards, skidding across the fine dirt and rocks. He tasted the sweet iron of his blood as Itachi came at him again, fists ready.

Itachi's knuckles connected with the coarse fabric of the cloak and the space where his abdomen was supposed to be gave way into what felt like jello. _A substitution!_ He jumped back as the fake exploded, barely landing on his feet. The Uchiha whipped around in a half circle, quickly spotting his foe. Deidara was racing towards Kakashi, hoping Itachi would have been caught or at least distracted. Drawing chakra to his feet, he leapt at Deidara.

* * *

Kakashi watched anxiously, holding Naruto's shoulders in his lap, as Itachi and Deidara traded blows yards away. As he gripped tighter to the kyuubi child, something wiggled in his grasp. He looked down to see Naruto's bleary blue eyes open. _He recovers fast... Of course he would..._

"Kakashi-sensei..." Naruto sat up, surveying his surroundings. Upon looking to his left, he saw Deidara barreling towards them. There was barely time to react. Naruto rose to move and protect Gaara's body, but he wasn't fast enough.

The silver-haired shinobi opened his single sharingan to the mangekyou. There wasn't even a pause for any of them to feel shock. Kakashi scowled with the effort, suddenly opening up some sort of portal, only noticeable by the way it contorted the world around it, as if it was a sun radiating heat waves. Deidara's injured shoulder was caught as he came to a halt. The blonde gave a feral growl of pain as he tore away in an attempt to escape and avoid and Itachi.

His arm fell from his shoulder, spraying blood over the ground and filling the air with its warm, sweet scent. Deidara backed away as Itachi stared in awe at Kakashi, who was now on his knees, holding his face.

"Humph!" Deidara gave them a predatory glance as he held his shoulder, blood leaking between his fingers. "Leader-sama will be interested to hear about this, yeah..." He grinned before disappearing in a cloud of smoke.

All except the unconscious Gaara stared at Kakashi, almost heedless of Deidara's escape.

Itachi swallowed hard. "Kakashi-san... What have you done to obtain such a miserable power?"

Clutching Gaara to him, Naruto stared in shock. Kakashi pulled himself to his feet shakily, ignoring Itachi's question. "Naruto... We must return to the others quickly."

The boy nodded, hoisting Gaara over his shoulder. At Kakashi's signal they moved out. Itachi stood behind for a moment, trying to chase the numbness that had crept into his hands. _Shisui... It didn't have to be me, did it?_

* * *

Smoke settled around the figure like clouds around a god as it stood. Red hair was visible first, and then the outline of outstretched arms, hands upturned and opened wide. Sakura backed away, and all of them froze, save for Chiyo, who pulled her remaining puppet defensively in front of her.

The smoke finally began to clear, and hazel eyes set in a delicately carved face were visible. Chiyo's breath hitched. "You really are him, aren't you...? Sasori."

Her awe was returned with scorn. "It's been many years since I was forced to use myself... It's such a shame you destroyed Hiroku. He was one of my favorites." His angelic gaze fell over the fallen puppet and then the one remaining with Chiyo. "Mother and Father, eh? How sentimental..." The leer on his face contrasted sharply with his beautiful features. "O baa-san... You and Father will soon be joining Mother." With that, his hands flipped back from his wrists, revealing the truth of his body.

"So..." Chiyo set back on her hunches, changing to an offensive position. "You've made yourself into a puppet as well..."

The only answer that came was fire from his arms, pouring towards them as if from a giant pitcher. All of them scrambled aside, except for Chiyo, who jumped high over the flames, sending her puppet down at Sasori. Abruptly the flames were cut off as the Akatsuki used his arm as a blade now, driving it through the puppet. Chiyo landed unsteadily as Sasori yanked on Father. She fought him, sweating and trying to move the puppets limbs. _He's got it's gears...It won't move!_

Chiyo released the puppet form her control, watching in muted horror as Sasori threw Father and it crumpled to pieces. "Your turn, old woman. You've overstayed your welcome."

He knelt momentarily, taking out a scroll and lacing his graceful fingers in and out of seals. _Now's my chance!_ Sakura dashed for him, preparing to land another deadly blow. Unfortunately, the summoning happened too fast. She was careening wildly out of control now, having had too much confidence in the moments before. The puppet was on her in moments, its wild brown hair and dilated eyes followed by the tattered cloak hanging off its shoulders. It raised one knobby hand, grasping a black spear. And the then the world spun.

She next opened her eyes to see Sasuke staring back. They had avoided most of the attack thanks to his quick reaction. Sakura sucked in a quavering breath, feeling his chest heave over her. _He's breathing so heavy..._ Then she caught sight of the scratch on his arm. It was small, sporting only a thread of blood wandering aimlessly to his elbow. But it was enough. His arms shook and he tried to sit back to let her up. Instead he collapsed.

Sasori grinned, all his teeth showing, as Itachi, Kakashi, and Naruto appeared at the entrance. "Well... I'm assuming I won't be seeing Deidara if you're all back..." He gestured towards Sasuke as he fell and Sakura cradled him. "Let's call this a fair trade... At least until we get the kyuubi."

Everyone was running past him and Itachi stood frozen, not realizing as he reactivated his sharingan. Sasori was going to run, and everyone was going to let him as they tried desperately to tend to Sasuke. Being part of Akatsuki for five years, he had gained at least a basic understanding of all the members fighting styles. The one cut on Sasuke's arm was more than enough for Sasori's poison-saturated weapons. '_Let's call this fair trade...'_ His feet had begun to move before he came to full decision.

Kakashi looked up and Naruto and Chiyo followed suit, realizing what Itachi was doing before he did. "He's going after him..." Kakashi said quietly.

"He's a bright boy then, isn't he?" Chiyo rose and the three of them set off to follow as back up.

* * *

Sasori glanced back, seeing the red flash in Itachi's eyes. _Shit...I'd better move faster._ As he tried to pull away, Itachi activated his own mangekyou.

The Uchiha paused on top of another hill, watching Sasori try to disappear into the foliage below. "Amaterasu!" The word rang out with finality and suddenly the whole forest was up in onyx fire. A scream rang out somewhere within it. Fists clenched, he spread the fire over the trees, unable to hear the shrieks of his objective burning alive. The three who had set out behind him froze, awed by the mass destruction they were witnessing.

* * *

Sakura fumbled through her packs, nervously, acutely aware of Aster's eyes and Sasuke's ragged breathing. The redheaded woman bent over him, stunned. Finally, Sakura's fingers grasped the vial.

She positioned the tube against his upper arm carefully, and then pushed the release on the end decisively. "H-he'll be alright now..." Already, the tension was leaving his form.

Aster turned the full wickedness of her gaze upon Sakura. "He'd better be." A pained look passed over her, mixed with disgust. "He did that for _you_... And if..." her voice broke. "If anything happens to him... I will never forgive you..." She paused, steeling herself. Sakura looked ready to intervene and say something, but Aster shook her off, continuing. "I can't believe I'm saying this... Stay here with him. I'll catch up with the others and we'll start on our way back together." Not sparing time for the girl to respond, Aster took off in the direction the rest of the group had- after Sasori.

* * *

The heat hit her first, like a wall expanding outward infinitely. Then Kakashi, Naruto and Chiyo came into view. Beyond them Aster could see Itachi, his shoulders set square, and his fists so tight she could see the white on his knuckles from where she was approaching. Everyone seemed frozen, looking beyond Itachi. Aster paid them no heed, sensing the hurricane of emotion the older Uchiha was giving off in an effort to keep it locked up. She let herself down to a jog from a sprint as she entered yelling range. Suddenly Itachi fell to his knees. She moved back to a sprint.

As she dropped to his side, she saw him grip his head. "Itachi! Itachi!" The blood was spilling down his shirt and over his forearms. "My god- What the hell happened?"

Her panic was waking the others up from their trance. Kakashi and Chiyo stood back knowingly. Naruto tried to approach the couple in front of them, but Kakashi held him back. "Everything's fine... Give them a moment.." Naruto stayed himself reluctantly.

"It's... nothing..." Itachi muttered, trying to sop up some the blood from his face with his cloak. "I'm alright." He sounded dazed and tried.

Aster surveyed the forest for the first time, suddenly speechless. He felt her fingers curl into his shirt shoulder and her other hand almost fall from his wrist. It was a few moments before she found her voice to ask, "Y-you... or him?"

He sighed heavily. "I did it... He received it." Itachi's body and voice were steadier now.

"B-but..." Aster crouched further, trying to meet his gaze, which he deftly kept from her. "You're bleeding...! And so much..." Her right hand was now covered in his blood from holding onto him.

Shaking his head, Itachi tried to furtively put distance between them by pulling back. "It's nothing... Just a side affect. A side affect of Amaterasu... I'll be alright."

"Amaterasu..." She tasted the word, letting her tongue meld the syllables slowly. Understanding dawned on her. "Your mangekyou..." _Because of what happened to Sasuke..._ "Is... Is Sasori...?"

Dispensing with niceties, he wiped his face clean as he could with the sleeve of his shirt. "He won't be a problem again..." He told her coldly, with a bit of cynical amusement. Itachi met her gaze, still clenching his right eye shut. She sighed in relief, wanting to pull him to her, but knowing now was not the time. Instead, they stood together.

"Sasuke is back in the cavern," Aster told them, hastily adding, "with Sakura..." The other's nodded, having overheard the entire conversation.

* * *

Sakura clutched Sasuke as she watched Aster leave. She held him for a few moments, savoring the fact that he was still alive. She could feel the warmth of his body in her lap, feel the pressure of his back against her knees as he breathed in and out. Only after the wild pounding of her heart ceased did she realize how uncomfortable Sasuke would be when he awoke. With a sigh of relief she laid him on the floor of the cavern in front of her.

His face was more relaxed now than in any memory of him she could recollect.. It took years away from him, and he looked like the 13 year old boy who had said he was sorry at the gates of Konoha as he left. A familiar throb filled her chest. It was unfair that he could hurt her like he had still keep such a firm grasp upon her. No matter how she fought her own emotions, choked on them in shame, they stayed just below the surface.

Abruptly, the burn of tears in her eyes woke her from her reveries. She stilled her hand, resisting the brutal urge to stroke his cheek. Instead, Sakura sat, impassive to the point of absurdity, over him.

_'He did that for _you_...'_ Aster's shattering voice echoed in her ears. The sudden dawning of the truth of the situation hit her like a freight train. And behind it came a wreckage of questions.

* * *

Naruto crested the new back entrance to the cavern first, uneasy as he tried to push back his motivation for leading the way, disgusted by the irresistible compulsion to hurry back. He couldn't decide if he was thankful or frustrated by the slowness with which they had returned. Itachi was unsteady on his feet after the massive amount of blood loss, and Kakashi's fatigue was beginning to catch him, As anxious as he was to make sure Sasuke and Sakura were alright, he did not want to face Gaara's body, now that the reality of the Kazekage's death had set in.

Too soon, and simultaneously too late, they leapt down into the large space. Sakura rose from her prim posture beside Sasuke as they entered. "He's fine now, just unconscious," she told them hurriedly. Sakura met Naruto's gaze as relief settled over the others. Pain was evident in his eyes and she followed him as he turned to Gaara. Chiyo moved behind him as he took heavy steps towards the shell that had been left behind. Itachi and Aster breathed a sigh of relief, thankful that their charge was going to pull through, unlike the others around them.

They stood around the body in silence, surveying the remains once strong and living being. It was Chiyo who broke the spell. "I'm surprised to see how much he meant to you..." Her words were general, but her tone aimed them at Naruto. He clenched his teeth in grief. The old woman sighed and smiled in a cryptic manner. "I had already lost what I came here to retrieve... If only I had realized that several years sooner."

Confusion spread over most of them. Itachi stepped forward. "Sasori was your grandson... I'm sorry for your loss."

She smiled in the same sorrowful way she had a moment ago. "Now I wonder if I ever truly had him." It was a moment before she continued, addressing the group as a whole. "Before Sasori became... what he was, I had planned something unheard of, and incredibly special..." Chiyo paused a moment to gather herself. "I created, and mastered a jutsu. It was originally meant for Mother and Father... But when I saw Sasori today, I was sure it had gone to waste. However, now I have realized that it is still useful." All stood in patient befuddlement as the aged woman knelt down. She did not string hand signs together, merely rested her hands upon Gaara's chest. The chakra around her hands glowed the standard minty green it acquired in healing ninjutsu. And then it became brighter. The light seemed to emanate from her whole body and reach down to Gaara's still form.

Sakura suddenly realized the nature of the jutsu as she watched the chakra's movement. "N-no! Chiyo-sama! You can't!" She began to panic, dropping down to grab the old woman. Aster stopped her taking firm hold of her shoulder and exchanging a look of agony with Chiyo.

"I'm an old, old woman, little girl," She told Sakura, smiling. "I don't have anything to give or continue on for. Consider this my last gift to you and the people of Suna."

The young konoichi stared, open-mouthed and lost.

It was Naruto who replied. "Thank you."

The light around her body began to fade, as Gaara's grew brighter. It became a piercing, penetrating light, and they shielded their eyes; Sakura pulled back. The light faded, and they waited for the thump of a body as they opened their eyes once more.

Naruto averted himself from their gazes, holding Chiyo in his arms.

Gaara stirred. He raised his arms slowly, testing them, and then ran his hands along the dusty floor, feeling and savoring the pricks of pain as his fingertips met small rocks. _I'm alive somehow..._ He sat up, still weak. Sakura reached into her pack, quickly producing soldier pills for him. "Here, those should help a little." She noted how miraculous it was that her voice didn't waver.

Gaara took them, reflecting upon who it was that stood around him. As he finished surveying them, his eyes rested on Naruto, who was gently setting Chiyo down. The kyuubi stood, giving his friend a genuine smile. He extended a hand, and Gaara took it easily as he stood beside him.

* * *

Sasuke stood behind the group, trying to find something besides Naruto's melodramatic goodbye to watch. As hard as he tried to block it out, bile rose up in throat. He couldn't fully escape without plugging his ears, and that would have drawn too much attention. _Finally..._ The group turned to go.

Without warning, Naruto's voice pierced his thoughts once more. "Gaara- Mata aou!"

Sasuke felt his shoulders tense as he gripped the inside of his pockets. Those were words Naruto would never speak to him after what they had been through. As they walked away, Naruto's euphoria ripped him from the inside. Something worse than Naruto replacing Sasuke's place in his life had happened.

_He doesn't even care that I exist... So much for all those big words back then._

* * *

Sasuke was still cooped in a hospital bed, and Itachi laughed quietly, remembering the hellfire in his younger brother's eyes as they dismissed himself and Aster. Aster crossed her arms and leaned her elbows on the table. "What are you laughing about?" she asked, amused to see him something other than apathetic.

"Life," he answered, turning on the cushion to face her and copying her pose.

Itachi expected her to laugh. Normally such childish gestures from him drew her amusement. Instead, the corners of her smile dropped, and her eyes reflected the sun over the backyard fence through the window, making a abstract picture of a sunset in her blue irises. His own grin fell completely from his face. "Itachi..." She paused, recalling something from their last mission. "I... I've never seen you so upset."

He relaxed, feeling limp and tired suddenly. Clearing his throat, he replied softly. "I've almost lost Sasuke several times... And never once have I had such a clear target for my rage..." Shame colored his face as he turned away. Aster took hold of the side of his face. "I overreacted..." He told her.

Suddenly she burst out laughing. "Really? Just a little," She chuckled. "Hey," She tugged on him, giving him a sympathetic look. "You got him, alright? Several times over...! Just remember you only need to do it once next time." Aster grinned.

Itachi returned it with effort. "Yeah..." He sighed. "Next time."

Gasping, she got up quickly, setting down beside him. "I-I didn't mean it like that! I'm so sorry!"

He brushed her off, pulling her against him. "I know." She wriggled again, making to apologize once more, but Itachi put a finger to her lips. "It's fine. Alright?" Aster gave him a suspicious glance, but followed his prompting and settled against him.

* * *

The sunset was just like every other Sasuke had ever seen, but he currently had nothing better to do than watch it. The red-orange halo fading into the clouds matched the color of the kyuubi chakra that had begun to envelope Naruto in the cavern. Naruto was a jinchuuriki, as Gaara had been. It was a unique burden, and Sasuke had seen the effects of it firsthand in there. _At least while I was still conscious_, he thought in disgust. It was something completely outside Sasuke's knowledge. And it was a great tactic to shut him out of Naruto's life. The same tactic Sasuke had used when they argued and fought at Shuumatsu no Tani, when he had yelled about his family and purpose. The vestiges of that family where suddenly more alive that what he had before his happy childhoods had been disrupted, and the purpose he had given so much to was more than six feet under. _Payback is a bitch..._

His bitter thoughts were interrupted as the door opened. Sakura stepped in, shutting it behind her carefully. She stood leaning against the door for a moment, the red and orange light falling over her features and softening them. He caught her smile before she turned, nervously, and flipped on the switch. Fluorescent light filled the room and they both had to shield their eyes temporarily.

"Bright, isn't it?" She laughed with a notable tremor.

"Sakura," He decided he was too tired and frustrated for her nervous, giddy demeanor. "What did you come her for?"

She looked like a deer in headlights for a second, and then she began fumbling and busying herself with arranging things in the cabinets. "I work here... Why wouldn't I be here?"

Sighing in a frustrated manner, he sat up straighter in the bed. "That's not what I asked."

This time she was shocked enough to freeze and nearly drop the bottle she was holding. Taking a breath, she shut the cabinet doors and stood by his bedside. "Sasuke..." There was something in the way she said his name that made his heart pound, but whether in trepidation or expectation, he couldn't tell. "I need to ask you something..." Her voice was so low he could have heard a pin drop. She paused, and he realized she was waiting for his answer.

"Ask away." He sounded smooth, unconcerned. Completely the opposite of what his churning stomach was telling him.

Lacing her fingers together, she stared into his eyes, and he almost didn't realize he was holding his breath. "Do... Do you-"

A sharp rap at the door destroyed the tension. Her gaze snapped form him to the floor and she scurried to answer the knock. He didn't pay much attention to what was said, only kept his eyes on her, until she left without looking back.

_W-what was that?_

_

* * *

_

The sun had gone down hours ago, and Aster and Itachi had flopped into bed hours earlier than usual, eager for a mattress rather than a sleeping bag against the cold forest floor. Aster has sunk into a deep sleep easily, while Itachi lay awake, gazing at the ceiling. Through the sheets, he felt her arm jerk.

He sat up, looking over Aster. She was on her side, her legs half-drawn up and her arms twisted in her pillow. This time her leg jerked and she winced. _Another nightmare?_

_

* * *

_

Aster was clothed as if she intended to go out on a mission. She looked around, expecting to see a forest. Instead it was pitch black in every direction. She took a step forward, expecting to fall. The floor rippled like water; Aster looked down to see her reflection.

_Her reflection was nude. _

_She stumbled in shock and fell on her hands and knees. The reflection followed, but grimaced as if annoyed by having to obey her. On the floor, she was nose to nose with herself. Aster gasped, trying to pull back._

_The naked doppelganger was faster. It's fingertips slid through the glass-like surface, sending out ripples, and grabbed her hands by intertwining their fingers, Aster struggled, pulling with her arms. It;'s grip was too strong and she tried to knee the surface. Nothing worked. She fought harder, silently crying out with the effort._

_The room echoed with laughter. Aster looked down, into icy blue eyes, ringed with sadistic amusement. She tried to yell, attempted to tell it to let her go. It laughed harder, digging its nails into the backs of her palms. The pain spread like fire up her arms and Aster tried to cry out again._

_"__**How pathetic... Is this all you have?**__" It's voice echoed like its laughter__ had._

_Aster stopped fighting. It was too strong. If she wanted to escape, she needed help. Giving in and falling forehead to forehead with it, she put all her efforts to screaming out as loud as she could. Swallowing as much air as she could, Aster tried desperately, again and again, to shriek for help._

_The laughter stopped and rage flashed in the malicious duplicate's eyes. "__**Stop that.**__" Aster tried harder. "__**STOP IT!**__"_

_The scream tore through her, starting in her stomach and ripping through her and spilling from her throat. The glass floor shattered, and the naked clone dislocated it's jaw, showing a mouthful of sharp, pointed teeth. Aster's howl of terror continued, feeling as though it had no end. She caught it's icicle gaze once more as the room shook violently. Then all she saw was teeth._

* * *

Aster sat up in the bed, drenched in sweat and shuddering. Itachi was gripping her shoulders so hard it hurt.

"I couldn't wake you up..." He was fighting to catch his breath and wild-eyed. "You just kept screaming... Shit..." Taking another breathe to try to calm himself, he blurted, "I thought you were going to... I don't know..."

She wanted to reach out and comfort him. His fingers were digging into the backs of her arms. The weight of her own hands seemed too much to lift. He lifted his head, wiping her cheeks. His hands came away wet, and she realized she was crying.

* * *

There. That took like... 4 days of work. Insane. It never used to take me that long to type it up. I skipped a lot of editting to get it up this fast. I hope it's alright. My profile now has links to music that goes with these. For some additional mood, check out 'The Path to Abandonment' by the Luna Sequence and 'Dear Agony' by Breaking Benjamin.

**PlEaSe ReViEw**!


	13. One Day

_It's been a while, huh? I just finished AP testing today. I was working on this while studying and trying to survive school, so my apologies for a longer than usual wait! I listened to a lot of Three Doors Down and Toshiro Masuda's themes for the Pre-Shippuden Naruto._

_Enjoy!_

* * *

One Day

The sun was perfect. It fell over the bridge in supple waves, gently running its fingers over the wood and water alike. Naruto leaned forward, pressing his elbows into the worn railing. His faced was illuminated and his hair and collar fell around him haphazardly. Oblivious to his attentions, Sakura peered into the stream flowing beneath them. Her reflection stared back. Its face was taught with worry.

"Ne... Sakura-chan...?" She turned to him. "What's a matter?"

Sullenly, she sighed and gave the river a questioning look.

"Hello," The boy drew out the word, as if calling from an insurmountable distance.

When she met his gaze finally, hers was piercing. He winced. "Naruto... Can I ask you something?"

"Anything!" He made the offer with a smile.

Sakura shifted uncomfortably, once more unable to look him in the eye. "How do you feel..." She knew what she was doing. It was something akin to suicide, but she couldn't resist. She had to know; had to pray for affirmation; had to know this was alright. "How do you feel... about Sasuke?"

She didn't need to see him to watch his face fall. The disappointment took hold of him, cradling his body and invading his posture. He didn't answer for the moment. Sakura gripped the bridge. _I shouldn't have asked... I know what his answer is going to be! What is God's name possessed me to-!_

"You still love him." The blood drained from her face. Naruto's blue eyes were trained on her; he didn't miss her blanch.

Her fingers delved into the elbow of his sleeve suddenly. "Naruto-"

Exhaustion filled his voice where she was expecting anger. "Look... It's your choice... It's your heart. Not mine." He detached her hand from his arm.

"Naruto!" Panic made her voice shrill and weak.

He shook his blonde hair, his eyes deeper than she could ever remember them. "Just be careful... I can't keep him from hurting you..."

The rest of the sentence hung in the air. The words were constricting and sharp as the creak of Naruto's steps receded.

_Like he did to me._

* * *

The fence was smooth against her back when it should have been weathered. _Too bright... Too bright!_ Her heart thudded in her chest. _I'm so stupid!_ Hinata groaned audibly, begging the clouds with her silver eyes. _I'm sure this is considered some kind of stalking..._ "Oh God..." She hugged herself.

The nearby training grounds were beckoning, but the idea of Naruto was commanding. _That was HIS hair I saw, I know it!_ She shook her head violently, uncaring that her hair whipped her arms, trying with everything she had to dispell her thoughts. _I need to train... I need to do something- anything!_ The hours had passed too quickly in the alley across from Ichiraku. Her traitorous eyes drifted to the dulled red barstools. _Oh no, no, no, NO!_ His broadening shoulders were impossible to miss. It didn't help her that he wore orange constantly.

Her stomach flipped in delight and her heart fluttered. _Damn it!_ The curse was aimed at the weightless feeling budding inside her. One step, two steps, three steps. The man walking even moved aside, as if he knew her purpose and intended to encourage her by refusing to impede on her course.

And she was there. He was horribly and wonderfully within arms reach. Hinata froze, trying to draw breath and searching for a greeting. He saved her the trouble when he sensed her and turned around.

"Hinata," He nodded in an unusually cordial manner. "Are you here to eat?"

_No, I've been standing across the street for about three hours waiting for you to show up._ "Yeah." Her voice was weak and soft, but she silently thanked Sakura that it didn't waver.

Naruto nodded once more, and then gathered himself to leave.

"W-wait!" She bit her lip. _Don't stutter!_ "What about your food?"

He raised an eyebrow. "I didn't order anything."

Her mind reeled, confused and bewildered. "Then... Then why did you come here?"

"Hmmm..." Naruto gazed into the crowded street thoughtfully. "I'm not sure."

"A-are you alright?" This time nails in her palms did the trick. "You look... very tired."

He cocked his head, giving her a once over. "I am."

"Do... Would you like to talk about it?"

A sigh heaved in his chest. "No."

"Then... Why not at least eat?"

The clink of bowls drew both their attention. A wink was cast to them by the chef. "Well, Naruto... I hope my best customer won't disappoint the lady and me."

The blonde looked torn for a moment. "Well..." He sat down, almost grudgingly and Hinata slid next to him. "I wouldn't want to waste it since you've already gone through the trouble of making it." The excuse was flimsy at best, and burned into nothingness at the growl of his stomach.

Pieces of her hair slid from the braid as he pulled it gently. Her mouth followed and he caught it. Aster squeaked in mild protest, reaching blindly over the counter top behind her. Itachi's fingers were delicate over her thigh, sliding down to her knee. He stepped forward into the space between her shins. She scooted back along the counter-top, half-heartedly trying to put space between their bodies.

* * *

His lips were warm and slick against hers, sending shivers up her spine. The hand that had coerced her mouth against his drifted down her neck to her collar bone. He deepened the kiss, making her dizzy. She didn't fight as he pressed his hand to the small of her back and drew her legs around his waist. Aster melted over him. Her fingers found their own way into his hair and pulled at his shirt.

POP!

The pan on the stove top jumped as the food inside sizzled. They froze, pulling back to find their lungs begging for air.

"Look what you've done now!" Aster scolded him breathlessly, disentangling and lowering herself from the counter. "I told you it would get burned!"

"What _I've_ done?" He followed her to the stove and leaned on it. "I told you I didn't want food." Itachi shrugged. "You created this mess with your insistence." He sighed and rolled his eyes as if she tried him again and again with tedious whims.

She scuffed the bottom of the pot. The contents were now unrecognizable. "What a waste!" Groaning with disappointment, Aster scraped the black mass noisily into the trash.

Itachi laughed. "Oh well! Good riddance to bad cooking."

"What?" She shoved him softly. "That's mean!"

"Alright, alright..." He pulled her to him, holding her decisively. "Hey..."

"Hey what?"

"Hmm..." Itachi spun her awkwardly in his arms. "Let's go for a walk." He pointed out the window. "It's a nice day; let's enjoy it."

Aster nodded, smiling in return. "I agree. Let's."

* * *

The food was behind them now. Naruto had been unusually quiet. Hinata followed him in a replicate silence. The village was still bustling around them. People bumped their shoulders in the streets. Children screamed and laughed uproariously. Vendors shouted their wares into the throngs. The sound died in the air as it approached the pair. Even the tap of their feet on the packed dirt was muted in unspoken obedience.

Their steps were rhythmic. Their silence was heavy. Hinata watched her feet, unsure what to expect.

Her stomach reached in on itself, gripping her heart in its hold. The people were thinning out as they came to the village gates. Wooden doors and walls loomed over them, creating an unnatural shade under the afternoon sun. From the shadows, the writing on the gates stared back, solid and red.

"Naruto..." Hinata's voice startled her. He gave her his attention now and she cleared her throat. "Are you okay?"

He sighed. "Yeah... Fine." The words were too obviously forced.

Tightness started in her throat, making it hard to respond. "N-no... No you're not..." Wary of their surroundings, she stepped towards him hesitantly. "I understand if you don't want to talk to me... But... I would like to know why you are so troubled..." _Your pain is frightening._

Naruto looked her over once more, still unsure of what it was he was missing in her that allowed her to so often surprise him. "I think you know why I'm upset... Don't you?" The statement was cruel by his standards, but she had awakened to him now. She would not be cowed by a small slight.

"I want to hear you say it," the steadiness in her was terrifying and exhilarating. "Everyone else will say it, even me. I want _you_ to say it." And suddenly the idea of his verbal admittance took her, pressing its own importance into her chest.

The change in her expression was bewildering. Naruto sucked in a shaky breath, biting the inside of his lip. "I... I am..." The last word evaded him. _Upset? No..._ Ice settled in his body. _Angry? Sad?_ "disappointed..." The admission leapt from his lips, taking both of them back. "I had so much faith in him...in Sasuke..." The Uchiha's name tasted wrong. The lack of use made it awkward. "And he still..." Reality's worst blow stood between them, sick of silence and demanding of attention. "He joined them... He joined... Akatsuki." Naruto's stomach clenched. The truth was unleashed, and suddenly dangerous. All he could see for a moment was the cloak hanging forlornly off of Sasuke shoulder; Gaara's broken shell of a body; the leer Deidara had carried.

Hinata stared, her mouth dry. "Naruto-kun..." Her call was soft, distant. _I don't know Sasuke... What can I say? Is there anything I can say?_ "I'm sorry...Please... Let me help you." Panic crawled from the folds of her fear. She reached for him.

He took her wrist, stopping her gently. "No, it's alright... I'll be fine."

The few feet between them felt impossibly distant. _I'm too far away... I can't reach... I can't help him...!_ The hands of her terror climbed delicately inside her ribs, taking her heart as an apple from a tree.

Naruto set his eyes upon hers and she saw the shattered state of herself reflected in them. He smiled as best as he could for her. "Please, don't worry over me."

Her head spun. _Does he want me to cease breathing as well?_ "Naruto- I can't-!"

His body was warm, solid, soft. Heat ran to her face and she was glad he couldn't see it with his chin resting on her shoulder. And then he released her, ending the embrace before it could be fully realized.

Once more, he smiled sadly. "Thank you; your concern means a lot." Naruto took in Hinata's stunned face once more. Her skin was smooth and pale. A blush highlighted her cheeks and matched her lips. Her eyes were wide and her lashes framed them, the lower set resting gracefully on her cheeks. She appeared on the verge of tears. "Thank you... Everything will be fine... I promise."

The words echoed through him. _I promise... And I won't fail you, not this time._

* * *

The front door squealed in a wily way as Sasuke pushed it back. The bare living room stared back, empty and expectant. Its space drew him in as if a vacuum. Sunlight sauntered in from the windows and was waiting impatiently against the walls, floor, and furniture. Still, the house was somehow inherently barren. He shut the door behind him quietly, trying to shake the lonely scrutiny. His heart beat was the only rebel against the blanket of silence. Solitude had never been so oppressive.

Sasuke's time in the hospital had been reclusive, broken only by doctors, Aster, and Itachi. Even Sakura. _But not Naruto..._ His sigh joined the desolate cadence of his heart. _Never Naruto... Not after everything..._

The streets he'd walked to the house he was standing in hadn't changed in three years. The hospital bed he'd slept on hadn't changed in three years. The shops and their wares were still from his yesterday. A yesterday where he'd only thought he was alone; the truth of his today was plain, harrowing, inescapable. Sasuke stood in the middle of the living room, alone.

Only one thing had changed in three years. He'd finally gotten what he'd wanted; achieved the goal he'd foolishly set out for. Their bond was broken. Naruto was finally gone.

_Is this God's retribution?_

* * *

Birds twittered in the trees; white sheets ribboned in her hands as she pulled them from the bed. Sakura threw them into the cloth laundry bin she'd been wheeling around for the last twenty minutes. His records were gone from the foot of the bed, stowed away by a full-fledged doctor. His clothes had been taken as soon as he's left. Only his scent lingered. And the things she was doing now would wash even that away. _If only everything was so simple..._

The plastic lid of the bin clacked as if laughing. A bird chortled and fluttered about just outside the window in response to the abruptness of the noise. _One cycle is all it will take to wash him from this room completely... I'm jealous..._

"I'm jealous..." It seemed the words should echo. She forced a smile to the yawning room. "I'm jealous of a washing machine." Still, Sakura couldn't bring herself to laugh.

Her eyes rested again on the bare bed. _Empty, empty, empty..._ Her stomach turned to dough, slowly fermenting with its burden. Denial like a vampire seeped the color from her world. Slowly, she realized she couldn't stay here. Almost desperate, she gripped the flimsy handle of the laundry cart. The contraption shrieked as she pushed it towards the door. Frustration's hue tainted her. Glaring at her fists, she jostled the cart.

Her knuckles were white as the walls surrounding her. Her fingers shook like the leaves outside. "Naruto... You were right..." Sakura turned slowly, gazing again at the vacant bed.

"I still love him..."

* * *

The sun was starting to fall from the sky, taking its precious light with it. The path they walked was wide and well-kept. Someone had even taken the time to pave it over with semi-solid gravel. Well-trimmed grass stood sentry at the edges of it, reinforced by trees holding position behind the front line.

"I think the arts are more worthwhile than any of that," Aster tossed the hand not wrapped around Itachi's waist for emphasis. "Haven't you heard? A picture is worth a _thousand_ words!"

Itachi laughed in his irritation. "Writing _is_ an art." He sighed. "Besides, comparing 'arts' and 'artists' defeats the purpose of both devices. They are aiming for expression, not superiority."

"Really?" Her tone was sarcastic, over-the-top, and she smiled. "Anyone who talks like that is a poet. What do you write? Haikus?"

The question was a jab, but he responded with a undercurrent of seriousness. "Yes, I do. Is that a problem?" He pulled her closer to him, letting contentment wash over him, despite the annoying banter. "By the way you talk, I take it you're one of those elitist canvas artists." His grin was fuel to her fire.

Aster's face burned with a blush. "Well, I... You see-"

"You mean...!" He gasped for effect. "You don't draw or write, do you? Not even haikus!"

A sudden earnestness took her and she pulled from his grasp. "I haven't had time to learn, let alone practice! That's not fair!" Her breathing was shaky and shallow. Shock gripped both of them in its cold hands. Their previous calm shattered like a mirror upon the floor. "I'm sorry, I shouldn't have-"

"It's alright..." Itachi held her forlornly, confused and attempting to seize the right words and actions from their just out of reach shelf. "Why..." He paused, wondering if this was one of the moments where such questions were forbidden. "Why are you upset?"

In counterpart to his artless concern, she let him enfold her dumbly. "I-I would have been...an 'elitist canvas artist'," Aster forced a feeble laugh. "I just didn't have my teacher..." An exhaustion rooted in her bones found the cracks in her happiness and seeped through like wine from a breaking glass. "Hikaru should have been my teacher."

The name rang in his ears. _Her brother..._ The gravity of what he'd blundered upon clutched him. "I didn't mean to bring up something so painful."

She sighed and he could feel the sinking sensation in her stomach between them. "I suppose it's ok. After all," she paused, distant, almost lost, despite being gripped in his arms. "You know this feeling as well..."

It had taken him too long to shove Shisui from his mind after seeing Kakashi's mangekyou. And now Shisui was back, more alive and pervasive in death than life.

The shadows of the trees were growing long, stretching their arms over the path, searching only in one direction, but both for each other. Languidly, Aster came back to herself.

"Itachi...?" He looked down on her suddenly, eyes wide with the shock of returning to their surroundings. "Will you tell me about Shisui?"

He blinked. The thought had been inconceivable at one point, but now it stood as a command. _Could she understand why?_ "...yes, I... I suppose I will have to at some point anyway..."

She shook her head. "That's not what I was asking... Do you _want_ to tell me?" Her gaze was strong, incredibly firm, and too gentle to be real. "I don't want to hear until you want to tell."

"Alright." Itachi nodded. For the first time since they'd been out, he looked over their surroundings in relation to the village. "Tomorrow... I will tell you about him... tomorrow."

The gravel path was the one leading to the memorial of shinobi killed in action.

* * *

The handle jostled on the front door and Sasuke felt the hair on the back of his neck stand. He stood up from the couch, shifting his feet unconsciously so that the floor didn't creak.

"Really? Again?" Itachi's groan drifted through the wood. "You should learn to cook real food."

Aster's indignant response was lost on Sasuke. _They're back... from where?_ And now the door opened. The redhead set eyes on him first. "Sasuke!" She grinned. "You're home!" Itachi held an expression of shock, and suddenly Aster matched him. "Oh! We weren't here when you got in...!" Disappointment paraded across her face next. "I'm sorry!"

The younger's reaction was lost as she ran forward and gripped him in a hug. "Nee-chan!" He wriggled, trying to escape her. "It's fine-" _Let go of me!_

"Aster, please," Itachi sighed, slightly amused. "You're going to put him back in the hospital at this rate."

Still clutching Sasuke like a rag doll, she turned around to glare at him. "Don't be mean- I'm not hurting you, am I?" The last part seemed to become earnest as she finished squabbling with the elder. Finally she released him.

"I'm fine..." Sasuke waved his hand for emphasis.

She nodded, satisfied as far as he could tell. Itachi started towards the stairs. "You going to rest for a while?"

"Yeah." A tiredness Sasuke hadn't caught earlier settled over Itachi. "I'll be down a little later."

Aster nodded in unspoken agreement. Sasuke made to escape her whirlwind as well. "Sasuke- Can you help me?"

He turned slowly, wincing inwardly and already regretting his words. "Sure... What do you need help with?"

"You can chop vegetables for me," She smiled again. It wasn't clear if she was purposely oblivious to the boy's lack of enthusiasm or not.

* * *

Itachi breathed deeply, feeling his body sink into his side of the bed. _We've barely been married and we already have his and hers arrangements..._He smiled to himself, almost ready to laugh. Instead, the conversation they'd had on the gravel path came back to him, sobering his sense of humor. _We fit together so well... Don't we Shisui?_

In retrospect, he should have known that this day would come. Aster was incurably woven into every piece of his past, present, and future. This was only one more symptom. _You knew all along... You saw this coming._ The thoughts were all he could do to keep from speaking aloud to someone long gone. It amazed him that his cousin, who he'd buried so deep, could rise to the forefront of his mind so quickly.

_I suppose I still have something important to learn, and this is why you won't let me be?_

_Or is it the guilt?_

* * *

The thud of the knife on the cutting board was rhythmic. Aster didn't hum as she flitted around the kitchen. Instead, she argued with herself. "No, no... This one's too strong." She flipped her wrist, tossing spices around in one of the cabinets. Sasuke twitched with the knife as he watched her throw around glass containers. "Ugh," the lid of one of them squeaked as she closed it. "That one must be rat poison- it smells _awful_!" Again, the bottle sailed through the air, landing gracelessly upright on a shelf. Her hand selected another victim at random. "Oooh! This is nice!" This jar was seized and dumped into the pot. "Smell this one, Sasuke." She shoved her hand with a pinch of whatever she'd selected under his nose.

"I-it's..." His eyes watered. "Very..."

"It'll be perfect." A maniacal grin spread over her and he held his knife carefully, afraid to chop with his eyes running. Wiping them, Sasuke blanched as she dumped more of the acrid powder into the pot. "There we go!"

He went back to chopping hesitantly. "Nee-chan..."

"Hmm?" Now she was humming. The pot gurgled dangerously.

"Are you..." He forced a smile, attempting to soften the blow. "Are you sure this will be..."_edible_ " okay?"

Her head bobbed in an energetic nod. "Absolutely!"

A sigh escape him as he turned back to the vegetables. Only the hiss and bubble of the pot wafted through the kitchen. The rhythmic and decisive fall of the knife set a steady beat in contrast. Sasuke didn't look down as he did the mundane chore, his eyes instead trained into the living room. Each vegetable felt different under his fingers. Extensive training with weapons had taught his muscles to judge the blade for him. Slowly, his mind emptied. He was filled with space, and it was a welcome sensation.

"Sasuke-" He visibly tensed in surprise. Aster glanced at him, still wary of her murmuring concoction. "Did you talk to Naruto yet?"

Lips pressed together, he took a moment before answering. "... No. I haven't."

Her red hair shook over her shoulders as she tisked him. "I suppose I could have known that with how you were acting before." The words fell idly and landed like bombs.

His hand convulsed as his heart clenched. "Ah!" The knife slipped. "Dammit," Sasuke turned over his palm, the cut smiled up at him, welling up with bright red tears.

Aster was silent, not wasting time as she rummaged for bandages under the sink. "Ah, here we go." She emerged, the white cloth in opposition to his wound. "That was my bad." Sasuke didn't argue, knowing he wouldn't win, no matter how right he might be. He held out his hand, displaying his learned obedience. "I'm glad you can be taught after all." Her smile was a flash of light before she continued wrapping his hand.

The wound had begun to burn, and her cool hands were a welcome relief. The chafe of the bandages was minimal as they were applied. Distantly, he realized they would itch more later. "... He won't talk to me."

Bright blue eyes held his own briefly. Then she was back in front of the pot, calming it's churning calls. The wooden spoon clinked dully as she stirred. "Can you blame him?"

The vegetables were mostly cut. Aster could finish them herself without dilemma. "No. I can't."

"Well," The pot was finally quiet. "Then you have to talk to him."

"I can't."

Once more, she tisked him, as though they were speaking of the garden out back. "Then no one can help you."

"Help me?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow, becoming irritated.

Aster nodded again. "The only person who can help you is _you_. If you won't help yourself, then you're beyond repair."

Anger twisted white hot in his belly. "I don't need help."

"So, am I to take it," She'd put the spoon down. Her full body was turned to him, "you don't think there is any problem between you and Naruto? Or, while we're at it, you and Itachi?"

"Those thing aren't my fault," A vague sense of betrayal wakened behind his anger. She'd bandaged him, and now she was criticizing him. "I can't change them!" His voice rose, and instantaneous regret chased it.

Aster's unnerving gaze was still fixed on him. "No, you can't change them. But you can change yourself."

"I don't want to change myself! I haven't done anything wrong!" Sasuke bit his lip. Hard. Pain radiated from it. He'd yelled at her. Itachi's presence entered the room, but he refused to turn around. _What the hell am I doing?_ "This isn't my fault!"

"No one's blaming you." Aster was calm. It was maddening.

"Yes- yes you _are_!" _I have to stop. I need control-!_

Itachi's fingers were soft; they burned on Sasuke's shoulder. "Enough, Sasuke. Please, calm down." _Calm...!_ The word had never invoked so much hatred from him. It was a mockery of everything writhing inside him.

There was an audible slap as he threw off Itachi's hand. "Don't touch me!" He couldn't bring himself to see Itachi's face. Next his palms met the door handle. Cold night air greeted him, enfolding his seething body. Someone called Sasuke's name. But the thunk of his sandals on the packed dirt was louder.

* * *

Itachi stood in the doorway. Shadows had already swallowed Sasuke when Aster appeared beside him.

"How... How can you be so calm?"

She sighed. "Because..." Her voice was delicate, fine like thread. "I know he'll be back..."

A familiar weight rested on them. "Do you?" He gripped the frame, letting the house's tepid air escape. "Do you know that?"

"Of course." The words were warm, even without her conviction. "Of course."

* * *

"Stop right there." The drawl sent shock waves down Sasuke's back. Tensing, he took in his setting for the first time. _How... How did I get here?_ Instinct proved itself his worst enemy once more. The gates of Konoha stared back.

_Tmp!Tp!_

Kakashi landed lightly. The Uchiha boy had nearly forgotten what had originally stopped him. "I didn't expect you to obey so readily." The comment was a slight.

"This has nothing to do with obedience," his tongue had slipped in his grasp earlier, leaving unintentional wounds. Now he used it's sharpness to his advantage. "Especially not where you're concerned."

His former sensei wagged a finger; the lax manner he presented was deathly deceptive. "At the moment I'm very concerned." Sasuke arched an eyebrow, half in question, half in a subtle mockery. "I've been ordered to guard this gate..."

Both of them knew the answer already. The air stank with the unspoken. "From what?"

"From what is happening now..." Sasuke's experience and training had taught him to see the tautness unconditioned eyes would never have noticed in the older man. "The three of you have been given long leashes, but a leash is still a leash. None of you can leave this village without express orders. Especially not you, Sasuke." Kakashi was prepared to fight. He would stop him by force without hesitation if the need presented itself.

"You're wrong..." The Uchiha watched his counterpart carefully. His heart was beginning to quake in his chest. He could almost see Aster's sturdy stance when she'd stepped up to Tsunade during their first set of questions. _Does she feel this too in these times?_ "I do not have nor have had any intention of leaving."

Kakashi stood still, unwilling to let his guard down. "You know I won't buy that so easily. If that is true, why are you here?"

"For a walk." Sasuke shrugged.

"I don't believe you."

The Uchiha narrowed his eyes. _I'm not going to explain to him what happened in the house..._ " I don't see that it matters what you do or don't believe. I'm not leaving. You have no business with me."

The tension stayed, crawling the ground between them excitedly. "The truth of that depends on you..." With that and a flurry of smoke, Kakashi was gone.

Sasuke didn't breath his sigh of relief yet. _He's still here somewhere... Watching..._ The crisis had been averted, but the ordeal was not over. Vaguely he was aware his sufferings could be ended by a simple act of surrender. _If I were to go back, apologize, act as they want me to... Everything would be fine... But..._ The stubbornness of his heart stopped the progress he'd made back towards the avenues. He looked back to the gates. Over them, the stars twinkled, free and solitary. A wordless thought held him. Sasuke felt as though he was hanging off the edge of a great cliff. The struggle would end if only he would let go. But his fingers did not merely hold onto the rocks; they were part of the rocks. He couldn't let go, even if it was what he desired most in this world.

* * *

Itachi's eyes opened abruptly. Aster was still clutched in his arms, as she had been when they'd fallen into the icy depths of sleep. At first he wasn't sure what had awakened him. Her shoulder moved in his grasp and he turned his face down to hers. The subtle tremor of her lower lip gave her away. _Another nightmare..._ A sighed escaped him. _I've caught it early..._

"Aster," he called to her softly, shaking her. "Aster..."  
She didn't wake. However, the tension in her drained. In a moment she was lost to a limp sleep.

The encounter was disturbing, not for its events, but its familiarity. And then it suddenly descended on him as unbearable. To his current knowledge, Sasuke had not returned. He was not even sure he'd understood the argument they'd shared, if it could have been called such. Shisui had been racing through his mind since the afternoon. As a finishing blow, Aster was once more suffering in a world completely her own, untouchable and beyond his safety in her nightmares. Frustrated and exhausted, Itachi slid out of the bed, pulling on a nearby shirt and pants.

Making for the door, he glanced at her again. An unusual peace was resting in her limbs and the folds of the blankets. Itachi paused, memorizing the sight and drawing a thread of hope from it.

* * *

The greeting creak and click of the wooden house's front door was becoming far too familiar to Sasuke. It was the sound of confinement to the sad reality he was now forced to inhabit; a reminder of his vulnerability. At last, his adrenaline was subsiding. The bed upstairs, if not comfortable, was at least desirable.

Only when he'd reached the staircase did he catch the soft rustling of a body in the kitchen. _Aster wouldn't have waited up for me...?_ The idea filled him with regret, rather than gratitude. As if the other had become aware of the discontinued solitude at the same moment, Sasuke locked his eyes with Itachi, who was merely staring back through the doorway. Easily, the younger could have escaped, simply bolted up the stairs. Instead, he felt drawn against his will.

Itachi was filling a second cup with steaming water as Sasuke entered. "There is food saved..."

Sasuke nodded, taking the cup as it was handed to him. _More tea?_ "I'll thank Aster in the morning."

The silence stretched between them. If the circumstances had been any other, they might have exchanged formalities, but his tirade hours before had eliminated that option. In an almost panicked manner, his mind rifled through the empty scenes of the night-blanketed village. The urgency fell on Kakashi's appearance and stayed there. The conversation weighed on him, demanding to be shared. Fighting with his urges and reasoning, Sasuke clenched his fingers around the cup.

"I saw Kakashi while I was about tonight..." The sentence hung in the air.

Itachi turned to face him, mildly surprised, as though the silence had passed him unnoticed. "I see... Why was Kakashi out?"

The urgency Sasuke had felt suddenly took on meaning. "He was guarding the village gates... to make sure we didn't leave."

"Hmm." A wariness descended over the older brother. "Understandably, they do not trust us...But to go to such an end, after all the assurances we have given..." Itachi sighed. "We must be careful."

"It will not rest easily." Sasuke held his gaze firmly.

* * *

The damp air recoiled into the cave, despite the warm air waiting just outside the entrance. Standing atop a finger of the ominous statue, Deidara flexed his new arm. Kakuzu eyed his handiwork critically, paying close attention to the joints. The hazy figures perched around them wavered in the stale, restless air.

Pein cleared his throat, finally ready to address them all. "I trust all of you can see Deidara's condition." The group was silent. "And most of you will know by now, this is Hatake Kakashi's doing. Carrying a deceased Uchiha's eye, he has managed to awaken the mangekyou sharingan, an ability previously unique to Itachi..." He fell silent, giving Deidara the gathering's potent attention.

"As for Itachi..." the blonde's voice was low, his old hatred renewed and compounded. "He has betrayed us... Uchiha Itachi currently seeks refuge in Konoha, with his younger brother, Uchiha Sasuke."

Murmuring for the first time broke out amongst them.

Quickly, Pein took control again. "Not only have we been betrayed, but Sasori has been killed." There was another moment where a hushed clamor began to rise. "If anyone encounters the Uchiha brothers, they are to be killed on sight."

* * *

Beauty was rare, and Itachi savored the garden behind the house, sitting slowly on the wooden porch running along the better part of the house's perimeter. Aster was beside him, her ankles crossed and hands resting her knees.

"I haven't realized how serene this place is..." Itachi took another sweeping glance. Small, fragrant flowers spotted the moss in the most aesthetic places, and a small stone path encircled a pond barren of fish. Presiding over the scene, a rock fountain that doubled as a statue of a woman pouring water fed into the pond.

Embarrassed, Aster smiled. "I have to occupy my days somehow while you are making plans with Kakashi... Shamefully domestic, isn't it?"

He smiled in a half-hearted manner, the reason for their stillness returning to him. A silence grew between them, icy even under the high morning sun.

"Everything used to feel like this, didn't it?" Aster broke stepped lightly towards their goal, as if onto the raft in a hushed pond. "There was beauty all around us, and we were always reaching for it... And we didn't even realize it"

Itachi let his eyes turn from the garden and rest on her. "Yes... Shisui seemed the only exception to that." A sigh escaped him. "We were always preoccupied with the troubles of the present, and looking back now... I can see how far-reaching Shisui's vision was.. Not his ideals, but his grasp on the world around him."

Aster nodded in assent, not fully understanding. "I can count the times I saw Shisui on one hand... He sounds amazing, I'm sorry I never knew him better."

"I've grieved that as well..." He smiled in a coy way. "He used to tease me about you. I was young and distracted, so of course I denied his accusations."

"I can't imagine it," She touched her lips, searching her memories for anything beside a tall stoic figure with a blurry face. "I can't even remember..." her voice trailed off in shame. "What did he look like?"

"He was a head taller than I was, and four years older-"

"His hair was dark, very close to yours."

"Yes, and people said his eyes too. But I suppose that would have been a given, considering he was a cousin on my mother's side."

"Shisui had short hair though, right?"

"Almost like Sasuke's, but he'd let his sideburns get long, the left one-"

"Had a bead in it!"

Itachi nodded warmly, his face gentle with affection for his perished cousin. A new sense of closeness drew them together as they shared the faded image they'd conjured. "I've been trying to forget him for years... I'm surprised he's come back so easily."

They still sat, not touching one another. Aster's hand tingled, knowing the press of the sunlight wasn't enough in the face of a craving for Itachi's fingers. Tense, they held themselves on a precipice for a moment. The truth would come out now, or it would lie buried in Itachi's heart until the end of days. Curling her fingers, she resisted the urge to take hold of him.

"Why... Why would you try to forget him, if you admire him so much?" His face sank at the question, a familiar sadness held his eyes and its weight rested over his shoulders.

He pulled in a deep breath. Slowly, deliberately, he began speaking, "When I was young, my parents were cold towards me, as you know. I was born and my inherent abilities immediately began to manifest. I was their tool before being their child. My father kept me from the rest of the family as long as he could. He wanted to make sure I was strong before I was presented, lest I bring shame to him.

"When I was fours years of age, the attack of Kyuubi took place, Sasuke was born... And I met Shisui.

"As soon as the alert was sent out, my father left me with my cousin, while he went to fight. My mother went as well, prepared to treated the wounded. Shisui's parents did the same. I was left to be looked after by my eight year old cousin. Uchiha children grow up fast, and it was not unusual for circumstances like this to exist. During the attack, shock waves from the earthquakes caused by the fox's tails thrashing reduced houses to crumbling boxes. Shisui's home was one of the unfortunate ones. As it broke and fell to the ground, we ran out, escaping from separate sides.

"I called out to Shisui, but I couldn't see through the smoke or hear over the roar of the battle. The battle was actually quite close to the house. I panicked and ran, searching for my parents. In my haze, I ran directly to the edge of the onslaught. The fires and actual fight was still at least a good 3000 meters away; I had stumbled into a swath of destruction left by it.

"The sight was horrendous. Despite the blood I would shed almost a decade a later, it never came close to what I saw that day. Bodies were taken apart like toy soldiers. The blood was everywhere, as if heaven had dropped a bucket of paint over the field and let it splatter where it pleased. Trees were uprooted, snapped, and laying at odd angles. Even the grass under the dead was in a desperate condition. I might have fainted and simply joined the dead with the sheer horror of what I was seeing... And then Shisui found me.

"I don't remember exactly what happened, if I struggled with or obeyed readily, if I walked or was carried, or even if I made any sound. He took me into the forest, where it was still untouched by the wrath of the battle. I remember sitting on the ground. My body was so stiff, I didn't lean on anything. Shisui kneeled in front of him and took my shoulders. I'll never forget what he said...

_'I'll protect you. It's ok, you're safe with me.'_

"I'd never had anyone treat me in such a manner. I was too stunned to resist him. Because of that, as I grew older, I viewed him more as an older brother than my cousin. I moved when he moved, I said what I heard him say, I liked whatever he liked. I thought of him the way I wanted Sasuke to think of me."

Itachi paused, savoring the kinder memories, pushing aside the crippling sense of loss that accompanied them.

"He sounds amazing..." She smiled, picturing Itachi with large, innocent eyes beside the shadowy image they'd reconstructed.

Nodding, Itachi gave her an arduous smile. "Yes, he was. He even had a sense of humor, although it was more of a teasing, irritating manner..." The tenderness receded, and he gathered himself for the last leg of his remembrance. _This is what you want, isn't it? It's what most ghosts want... The truth of their passing to be known, or..._ His heart clenched, refusing to recognize the second most popular appeasement given to the dead._ She will know now too... And then you can rest in peace._

"He was also a great shinobi. I eventually surpassed him, as I did many of my elders... But he never seemed upset about it, and at the same time, never plotted about my potential. It was a fine line the Uchiha clan, including my own parents, couldn't walk.

"Not long after I met you at the academy, the Uchiha began plotting to overthrow Konoha. My father, being head of the clan, was also the mastermind behind the scheme. He quickly realized that despite our strength, we lacked the numbers to stage a successful assault. Akatsuki had recently been formed, and still lacked the notoriety it carries today. My father noted their potential in the same calculating way he'd seen mine.

"Back then, Orochimaru was still part of Akatsuki. Payment became an issue. Money was not something the Uchiha had in abundance, or that an organization of highly skilled criminals needed to fret over. It was Orochimaru's idea that the clan hand over the youngest male. Once more, our small numbers became a painful hitch. Sasuke and I were the youngest boys in the clan.

"A meeting was called to address the demands. Sasuke was skilled, but not of excessive talent, and for this reason, my father kept him quite isolated from the rest of the family. This deception led them to initially discuss handing me over. It became, temporarily, an argument of if Akatsuki could warrant taking the most potent of the clan in exchange for their help. Which cost was greater, and which better benefited the end.

"Before the discussion could pick up, my father came forward... With a suggestion. At this moment, he chose to remind them that he had two sons. And I was the oldest. Therefore, I was not the youngest male Uchiha, and my life would not have to be forfeit. Instead, he offered... Stood at the head of the table, smiled... and _offered_ to give Sasuke to Akatsuki and Orochimaru." Itachi's voice broke, his knuckles white in his palms. "I stood up at that point, shouting. But the clan was rejoicing around me. They would have had want they wanted and with the cheapest price. No one heard me yelling... except Shisui, who had been sitting next to me.

"I remember when he pulled me outside, the sun was shining just like it is now... He calmed me... He told me there was no way we would let them trade Sasuke away like a worthless trinket. There was no need for us to agree to be silent. Neither of us had approved of the plot, and now we were to the point of countering it.

"From that point on, it was became a race against the clock. A date had been set to hand over Sasuke. It was months away; they wanted time to lay their plans and affirm mutual loyalty. Shisui and I trained the hardest I've known in my lifetime. My father assumed it was in preparation to fight Konoha. In reality, we had come up with a plan. It was clear that Akatsuki would be a long run problem, despite the outcome of the Uchiha's plot. We trained in order to become strong... In order to become Akatsuki, and then destroy them from the inside out. I would become strong and approach them myself. It was obvious that Orochimaru hadn't known of Sasuke's existence initially, and had truly been after me. It would be an easy play; to trade one thing for another.

"At the time, I didn't know about the research Shisui was doing. I had decided my days were numbered and was savoring what I could between you and Sasuke. And then... Just two months before the scheduled trade, Shisui pulled me aside.

"We were expected at a family meeting; absence was usually not an option. That was when I realized the gravity of the situation. He took me into the forest to discuss it, if you can piece it together, near the Nakano River. It was the first I'd heard of the mangekyou sharingan, although it was clear Shisui had been studying it quite some time. For all I know, he knew about it before the Uchiha made the decision to work with Akatsuki.

"We argued for a few moments... And then he attacked me. At first, I thought it was simply his temper getting the better of him. It was out of his character, but I was too distracted and shocked to debate it. By the second swing, I realized he was going all out... Going for a kill. Moments earlier I'd said that I would gladly give my life for his, but instinct proved me a liar and a coward.

"Looking back now, I can see how well thought through the entire fight was, how I stumbled right into Shisui's plans. He brought the fight by the river. I tripped him and took him down. He managed to manipulate the fall, his head just below the water in the river. I didn't let go fast enough... I still can't picture his hands forming the signs of that jutsu. I'll never know what it was he used. It paralyzed me. I couldn't move, couldn't scream... couldn't even let go.

"Shisui was smiling. Even after he'd fallen unconscious, the jutsu persisted. Only when he was gone did it release me." Itachi took his breaths carefully tasting the bright life of the air around him, his eyes locked on shaking hands. "I don't think I've cried since then..." The confession was laid bare; another wall between them lay decimated. Aster gripped one of his hands in both of hers. "He knew everything, it seems... He knew, I think, how it would turn out..." His gaze rose to meet hers. "That I would be here, one day... with you."

* * *

White fingers flexed in the candle light. The stone room was less intricate than the Eastern hideout had been, but it would have to do. _Fortunately my studies were not concentrated there._ His sigh filled the room's empty silence and then dissipated. Idly, he swirled a test tube. The green powder on the sides was washed away gently, rhythmically by a dark purple liquid that was slowly turning an icy black. The passing scratch of pencil on paper wafted and faded like smoke in the space.

Placing the tube back into the rack at the edge of the desk, he leaned back. The chair creaked in mild protest. And then he sat, criticizing the messy desk. Papers with faded ink were strewn over the worn wood, the open prison of the folder discarded under the test tube rack.

Suddenly, the man laughed. The sound of it was harsh, biting, and breathless. "Already?" His arms sliced the air, fists coming down on the desktop. The slam rang out, the tubes rattling in the stand. His voice was a hiss, sliding through the writhing air. "Looks like I will have to begin moving my apparatus immediately..." Banging his hand on the table once more, Orochimaru rose from the chair.

* * *

Hands clasped, Tsunade leaned forward, eyes narrowed, over her desk. "I see..." She took a heavy breathe. "I will have a team ready."

The anbu in front of her was freed of gender by the black uniform the sect wore. Its face was concealed behind the hungry mask of a stylized hawk. Tsunade watched with unwavering eyes as the anbu knelt down and melted into the floor, disappearing from sight. A chill settled between the vertebrae of her spine as the image of the shinobi flashed on the back of her eyelids once more. Taking a moment for herself, the chair squealed as she rolled it around and stood. The sunlight spilled over, warming her as she rifled through her options. _As if there are any other teams who could handle this..._

"Shizune!" Her yell broke the silence and her assistant rushed in, stumbling over herself.

The woman's short black hair flew wildly around her face as she bobbed her head in a breathless bow. "Yes, Tsunade-sama?"

"Go get team SAI and their accompaniments." Face resigned and tired, she met Shizune's gaze. "Orochimaru has been found."

* * *

_Alright! A nice, long chapter for you to mull over. _

_'These Days' and 'Who Are You?' by Three Doors Down are recommended if you'd like to OD with this storyline._

**_PlEaSe ReViEw!_**


End file.
